Harry's Kuroshitsuji
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Harry's dying. Someone comes to his rescue, called by the darkness in his soul. Harry accepts the aid, but at a price. Major character death. Same story that was posted previously by me, before FFn stopped letting me post and I took it down.
1. First

First

Harry Potter lay on the floor of the Chamber, his life slowly slipping away as the basilisk poison flooded his veins. The diary horcrux was dead, the soul-piece of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle gone into the ether. The broken fang had done its work, stabbed into the diary just as the basilisk made to eat the small child. Something had prevented it however; a force that had somehow hidden the boy from the senses of the gigantic snake. Feet away lay Ginny Weasley, her heart sluggishly beating. The horcrux had stolen enough of her magical energy and life that she was very nearly dead. If she didn't get help soon, she would also die. The basilisk had slipped away as soon as the horcrux controlling it had vanished, and it hid within the caverns and pipes of the Chamber, to sleep until it was called upon again.

_I don't want to die_, the child thought dimly._ I don't really care if __**she**__ does, but I don't._

"Really?" came a cultured, dark voice from the shadows. "Is that how you really feel?" Harry barely flinched at the disembodied voice, having seen and heard much in his two years in the wizarding world.

"Yes," the twelve year old murmured, just loud enough to echo through the Chamber. "I don't want to die. I can't let that bastard get away with taking everything from me."

"Ah. So it is vengeance you wish to seek, should you survive. Your hatred blackens your heart and soul, young Master. You would be a feast fit for a king." There was a pause before the voice came closer, Harry just able to see a man-shaped shadow outside his field of vision. "I can help you. I can save you so that you may take out your revenge against those who have wronged you. For a price." The shadow shifted toward the dying girl, and Harry could see red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"If you want her, take her," he said softly, his breaths getting weaker. "I don't care. She's meaningless to me, and a price I'd willingly pay to live." The shadow chuckled lowly, the sound rolling over Harry's skin and pebbling it into goose flesh.

"I thank you for your generous offer, young Master, but it is not her soul that I require for saving you. Though I will not pass up the opportunity to sup on her, what I require for my help is a contract between you and I."

"What kind of contract?" Teeth flashed in the gloom, and a red tongue ran over pale lips.

"I require your soul. You will have complete control over me. You may order me to do anything you wish; I will grant your every desire and in return, I will have your soul when our business is concluded. Think carefully, young Master, for once you've agreed to the contract, there is no going back."

* * *

Harry Potter looked over the vast grounds of his estate, contentment in his heart for the moment. When he'd made that deal with the demon, he hadn't realized all it would encompass. He'd watched as the demon absorbed Ginny's soul, leaving her lifeless corpse on the chamber floor. Harry didn't care; he was only concerned with his own life. As soon as he'd agreed, the demon strode forward, circling around to kneel at Harry's head, and placed his hands on Harry's scalp. Moments later, the boy was screaming and writhing as the poison was leached from him through his skin. Gasping with the pain, he lay on the floor, shivering fitfully. Burnished copper eyes met his, and there was a slight smile on the demon's face.

"Your screams are beautiful, young Master," the being murmured, leaning closer. "I feel another's bond to you, through this cursed scar. I must rid you of it before we can complete our contract. It will most likely hurt, so brace yourself." Before Harry could take a breath, agonizing pain speared through his head, centered around his scar, and his vision went dark as the feeling of something tearing loose from his very being made him thrash against the floor. A ghostly black mass rose from between the demon's fingers, and Harry very nearly passed out as the feeling of relief flooded him. The demon slid his hands from the top of the raven's head down his cheeks to cup his face in a surprisingly gentle grip. Emerald clashed with copper as the demon read Harry's soul, before he smiled softly at the brunet.

"Now, young Master, we must complete our contract." The demon slid his hands beneath the brunet's shoulders and lifted Harry into a sitting position against his own chest, and pulled a white glove from his left hand, revealing a pentacle within a double circle. In the spaces between the pentacle's points was written the word 'tetragrammaton'. The demon placed his hand to the left side of Harry's neck, and a glow erupted from the demon's palm, burning an identical mark into the brunet's flesh. Harry's back arched and he screamed; the branding was excruciating, and he felt something like a collar and leash attach itself to him. "Now, no matter where you are or what you are doing, all you need do is call my name and I will come to you," the demon whispered in Harry's ear.

"What is your name?" Harry had gasped harshly, still quivering from the intense pain. The demon cocked his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Why, it is up to the Master to name me." Harry's brain wasn't operating properly; the events of the last several hours were beginning to take their toll.

"What was the last name you went by?" he asked, his voice roughened from screaming. The smile widened slightly as the demon answered.

"I went by the name Sebastian Michaelis."

"Rather an ironic name," the raven scoffed tiredly, "considering the man who previously held it was an inquisitor for witch trials and spearheaded demon hunts." A pause before Harry spoke again, amusement glittering in his emerald eyes. "I quite like it. Your name shall remain Sebastian Michaelis."

"Very good, young Master. Now, I shall take you to your Manor." Sebastian scooped the raven up in his arms, and Harry blushed crimson at the close contact. A smirk graced the demon's face at the embarrassment, before he ran through a tunnel and out into a hidden courtyard behind the school. A great leap and the pair were sailing through the air. The warm summer night and the strong, supporting arms lulled the raven to sleep, and before he knew it, he was sitting on a king-sized canopied bed within a bedroom larger than the whole of the Dursleys' downstairs.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as his butler knelt at his feet, fingers making quick work of the buttons of his school robes.

"We are in your Manor house," Sebastian replied softly, concentrating on stripping off the child's clothing.

"I don't have a Manor house," Harry said, looking into those gleaming copper eyes in confusion.

"Yes, young Master, you do. The old man at your school has kept a great deal from you. I was able to discover that you have several Manor houses, as well as vacation properties scattered all over the world. You are quite wealthy, sir."

"How did you discover this information, and why did you search for it in the first place? We've never met before today." Sebastian tilted his head, some hidden emotion within those riveting copper eyes.

"Your darkened soul called to me, young Master. It sang to me. So it was necessary for me to find out as much as I could about you, so that I might best serve you."

Harry shook himself out of his memories as Sebastian entered with tea. The demon had found some servants that were not only capable, but very protective of him. They bound themselves to him with no thought to themselves, and were rewarded handsomely for their selflessness.

"Your tea, young Master," Sebastian purred with just enough lilt to his voice to make the raven blush. Harry knew his uncontrollable reactions amused his butler, but there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Harry choked out. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Today, you need to get to Diagon Alley and pick up your school supplies for your third year. Then, we need to discuss your attendance, as well as how I might be able to best serve you while you are away."

"Mmm," Harry murmured as he ate his toast with marmalade. "Are there any communications from Dumbledore?"

"Yes, young Master. There are now seven letters awaiting you in the study."

"I will attend to them shortly," Harry answered as he looked back out over the expanse of his gardens.

"Very good, sir," Sebastian bowed before taking his leave. Harry watched the man go, exceedingly grateful for his solid presence despite his being a demon. He turned back to the view and pondered his upcoming year.

Albus Dumbledore had sent letter after letter when Harry had disappeared from the Chamber of Secrets. The old man had gone down into the main chamber and had seen the destroyed diary, along with the dead body of Ginevra Weasley. Of Harry Potter, there was no sign. Dumbledore knew that the boy couldn't get out without passing his friends, and wondered how the young man had managed to escape. When it was discovered that the child was no longer in the school, the headmaster began to panic. He'd sent Mrs. Figg to the Dursleys to see if Harry had returned home in some way, to find that, not only was the boy not there, but that the Dursleys had no knowledge of ever having raised him. Frantic, Dumbledore began to send owls to everyone he could think of, trying to get the boy's location before Voldemort discovered it.

Taking a chance, he'd also sent an owl out carrying a letter for Harry. He was shocked when the owl returned the next day, clutching a response from the boy. Relieved, Albus began to send him letter after letter, begging him to return to the Dursleys, where he would be fully protected by the blood wards. Harry had refused.

Rising, the young Potter heir strode to his study, to once again reassure that meddling old man of his safety. He was quietly grateful that Sebastian had taken care of his relatives, and had modified their memories to erase any existence of Harry Potter in the muggle world.

* * *

"His missives get more and more desperate sounding," Harry groused to Sebastian as they walked through the Alley. Several people had called out to him, and Ron Weasley's family had tried to approach him, but as soon as he'd stiffened, the butler was standing in front of him, copper eyes glowing dangerously. Needless to say, with Sebastian's intimidating presence, no one dared get too close to his master.

"What do you wish to do about him?" the demon asked, looking down at the unruly raven locks.

"I'm not really sure," the child mumbled, thinking. "Unless I've discovered that he'd helped the Dark Lord somehow in the murder of my parents and godparents, I don't really want to do anything with him. As long as he doesn't try to interfere in any way with me, I'm happy to leave him alone."

"Understood, young Master," Sebastian murmured.

* * *

"Young Lord? You have visitors. Masters Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Shall I send them in?"

"Do you know why they're here? How did they find me? Lucius Malfoy is the right hand man of the monster that killed my family. He is one of those who need to be eliminated before I can kill my parents' murderer."

"I've extended an invitation to them on your behalf, young Master. I felt it was a good way to start planning your revenge by gathering your first allies. If I've overstepped my bounds, I do apologize." Harry shook his head, understanding in his eyes. Sebastian bowed his head before continuing. "As for why they're here, I'm not entirely sure, sir. They do not seem dangerous at the moment." Harry looked into copper eyes, his own shuttered, before he nodded curtly. Sebastian left, returning quickly with a young blond child and a much older carbon copy. He led them to the seats in front of Harry's desk, and made to leave.

"Sebastian, I wish for you to stay," Harry said quickly, emerald eyes never leaving the Malfoys.

"As you wish, Master," the demon murmured, coming to stand behind and to the left of the boy. Harry relaxed minutely at his guardian's presence, then turned his attention to the visitors.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, not in the mood to dance around the subject. Lucius grimaced at the uncouth behavior before schooling his features into a blank mask.

"I wish to speak to you about the Dark Lord. I come with a letter from him, asking you to join his cause and stand by his side." Lucius pulled the letter from within his robes and set it gently on the front edge of the desk. Harry glared at the message as if it would bite him, before raising burning emeralds to the older blond's face. Lucius flinched back minutely at the venom glowing in those eyes, wanting to sink into the ground under the force of that hate-filled glare.

"Why would I wish to join the monster who killed my parents and godparents?" he bit out, each word punctuated by the snap of his teeth. Sebastian moved forward slightly and lay his hand on Harry's shoulder. The raven relaxed back into his chair, a small smirk on his face. "Do you love him?" The question came out of nowhere, and Lucius scrambled madly for a response that would make sense, bristling slightly at the condescending tone in the child's voice.

"He is the Dark Lord," Lucius stammered out. "He means to purify our world by ridding it of the mudbloods and halfbloods. He means to see that the purebloods achieve their rightful place in our world."

"That didn't answer my question," the raven retorted softly. "Do. You. Love. Him." Almost against his will, Lucius answered truthfully.

"Yes." The smirk grew on Harry's face as his eyes darted over to the Malfoy heir. Draco's mouth was hanging open as he stared in shock at his father, sure the man had lost his mind.

"More than you love your son?" Harry's inquisition continued. The smaller blond's head whipped around to Harry, the eyes narrowing into a vicious glare.

"Yes," was the agonized whisper, and Draco turned back to his father, fury at the bitter betrayal in silver eyes. Harry smiled wider, before beckoning Sebastian. The butler leaned down and Harry whispered for some time in the demon's ear before Sebastian straightened, a calculating gleam in those copper eyes.

"It will be as you wish, young Master," the butler intoned, before rounding the desk and gripping Lucius by his arm. He dragged the elder Malfoy from the room, the older blond screaming like a small child as he was escorted from the Manor. Sebastian's orders were clear; erase all knowledge of the Manor's location before sending the elder Malfoy on his way. Draco watched, detached, his feelings on tight lockdown until he could properly process the events of the day. Harry turned his attention to Draco once Sebastian had returned to his place behind Harry.

"You obviously don't agree," he said softly, his emerald eyes filled with faux sympathy.

"No, I do not," the blond snarled angrily. "I've seen how my father returns from meetings. I've seen how the rest of my family has been treated by the Dark Lord. My father is a fool, and he's doomed our family to ruin. Father even had the gall to try and talk me into giving you that letter from the Dark Lord when we got back to school."

"If you serve me, I will free you," Harry said softly, watching the emotions play across silver eyes. For a long moment, there was no answer, before the blond slowly nodded once.

"What do you require of me?"


	2. Second

"That was ridiculously easy," Harry said once Draco had left. He leaned forward and gingerly lifted the missive from Voldemort, fingering it as he continued to speak. "I now have a pawn in the midst of the monster's den, and he will provide me with invaluable information about those who have pledged themselves to the Dark Lord."

"Well played, young Master," Sebastian murmured, a small smile on his face. "While it is an excellent beginning, there is still much to be done to win your revenge."

"Yes. I'll have my first pawn try and win me more pieces for the game. Without a full set, I'm helpless." Harry slid a finger underneath the wax seal on the envelope, breaking it loose and pulling the single page of parchment free. His eyes scanned it as he listened absently to Sebastian's response.

"Agreed. Now, young Master, we need to discuss what you expect of me during the coming school year." Harry's eyes lifted to his butler's, fury making them spark green fire. Silently, he handed the note to Sebastian and waited as the demon read it.

_Harry Potter,_

_My sources tell me that you are no longer living under the protections of your muggle relatives. That is good. I have a proposition for you. Come to me and surrender yourself. If you do this, you may have a place at my side, as one of my most prized Death Eaters. I eagerly await your response._

_Lord Voldemort._

Sebastian lowered the parchment and looked into his master's eyes for a moment before he spoke. "You will need protection at your school. I do believe that this Dark Lord will try to gain your favor there, and if he fails, will summarily try to eliminate you. If you wish me to attend with you, we will have to come up with a way to get me into the school." Harry looked at the demon for a moment, before a smile brightened his face.

"Can you become any kind of animal?" the raven asked softly, mischief in his eyes. Frowning slightly, Sebastian inclined his head.

"Yes, sir, I can. I am able to turn myself into a large raven. Why do you ask?"

"I am permitted to take an animal to school. The selection is quite limited but I'm sure that, because of who I am, the professors will overlook my choice of you to keep me happy." The boy smirked, and Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"Very well, young Lord. I will do as you wish."

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the train platform always irritated Harry. He never liked being jostled and touched by the crowds, but, until now, he'd had no choice but to tolerate it. This year, he had Sebastian to run interference. The butler dodged and weaved, moving quickly to intercept those intent on mauling their Savior. Some of the more persistent ones ended up with broken fingers for their efforts, and soon enough the rumors got around that Harry Potter's butler wasn't allowing any sort of physical contact with his charge. Escorting the young Lord Potter onto the train, the butler stalked through the cars until he'd found a secluded empty compartment. He opened the door and bowed, his hand to his chest, as he waited for his master to enter first. He quickly followed and lowered all of the shades on the windows, ensuring their total privacy.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Harry said softly, smiling at his butler. "You've done a wonderful job in keeping the ravening crowds at bay. Now, if you will, please transform. I have requested a re-sort from the headmaster, and he has reluctantly agreed. I expect to be sorted into Slytherin, where the students from third year and up get their own rooms. I will, unfortunately, have a roommate, but I will ensure that it is my pawn."

"As you wish, young Master," the butler murmured, smiling slightly at the praise. Harry watched as his servant twisted and shivered, slowly shrinking until he was the size of a very large housecat. His feathers were a glossy black, with gleaming rainbow hues of the deepest blues around his neck. His eyes sparkled with wicked intelligence, and his large black beak curved slightly at the end. Fluttering his wings, he floated over to the boy on the bench, perching on the child's shoulder. Harry reached a tentative finger up to stroke the feathers on the breast of the bird, and Sebastian's beak dipped to nip gently at the questing fingers.

"You're a very lovely raven, Sebastian," Harry whispered, blushing slightly. The raven nuzzled his beak against Harry's cheek, making the boy blush harder. Any further talk was stalled when the compartment door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, his two goons shadowing him. Behind them were Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Draco's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and after a brief hesitation he sat next to Harry, Crabbe and Goyle going to stand outside the compartment to guard. The surprise on the other Slytherins' faces was less concealed, Pansy gaping openly at his appearance.

After he'd learned that he was, indeed, a very wealthy wizard, Harry took it upon himself, with the help of the demon, to purchase a new wardrobe. He'd shopped at the most exclusive wizardwear shops in London and Paris, and was now dressed in black silk trousers, a white dress shirt with an emerald green cravat, and a black silk overcoat under his school robes. The cravat was a necessity, to hide the contract mark on the side of his neck. All in all, he cut a dashing figure sitting there with his raven.

"P-Potter! What are _you_ doing here, in the heart of Slytherin country?" Pansy gasped. Harry flinched at the volume and tone of her voice, and opened his mouth to answer when Draco spoke, silencing any other protests.

"He is here because I invited him. He and I came to an accord over the holidays, and I want you to treat him with the respect he deserves as Lord Potter."

* * *

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him. A miniscule part of him felt a little guilt for allowing Ginny to die in the Chamber, but mainly, he just didn't want everyone to see his absolute loathing for them all. Sebastian fluffed his wings, making himself look large and intimidating and forestalling any approaches from the student body. The chatter was loud and raucous, with many of the students discussing the rampant stories of Harry Potter's defection to the Dark. Several of them pointed to the raven, a sure sign in their minds of Harry's magical leanings. The Potter heir heaved a sigh, ducking his head further to avoid all the stares, pointing, and whispering. Ron and Hermione came up and sat on either side of him, glaring at everyone on behalf of their friend.

"What are you two doing here?" the brunet asked harshly, scowling first at Ron, then at Hermione.

"We're your friends, Harry," Hermione said, hurt in her voice. "We're here to support you."

"Really," Harry retorted scathingly. "Weren't you the ones to begin those rumors about me being the Heir of Slytherin in the first place? And Ron, didn't you accuse me of killing your sister?" When shocked blue eyes widened, Harry smirked. "I read the article in the_ Daily Prophet_ about her death, and what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets. I read, with my own two eyes, your statements that you believed that I had killed your sister to save my own arse." Harry had to fight back a smile because, technically, it _was_ true. He was saved from Ron's reply when the first years were led into the Great Hall to begin their sorting. Harry sat back, his fingers going to Sebastian's feathered breast to stroke gently. The raven nipped at Harry's ear and groomed his ebon locks, making the boy smile.

As the sorting was winding down, Dumbledore stood and stepped up to the podium. When the last student sorted had taken her place in Ravenclaw, the headmaster cleared his throat and began his announcements. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To those new to these walls, please take advantage of the older students, as they will have learned all the secrets of the castle. The Forbidden Forest is just that: forbidden. Do not venture into those woods as they are inhabited by creatures that would see you as a tasty meal. Filch has put up a new list of banned products. Please memorize it so that I do not have to hear him complain about this prank or that. No spell casting in the halls, and no fighting, either. We all must stand together to fight against the evil that is making its way here. Now, for our final bit of business before we feast, will Harry Potter please come up here to be re-sorted?" All eyes zeroed in on the brunet as he stood and carefully made his way to the stool, where he sat and waited for the sorting hat.

_**Mr. Potter. I did not expect you to come back to me.**_

_Yes, well, needs must._

**_Indeed. I cannot get a read on you this time, child. Most unusual. That much subterfuge tells me that you have changed greatly since our last chat. This time, there is no other choice than SLYTHERIN!_**

The wall of shocked astonishment nearly made Harry laugh as he stood from the stool, placing the hat back on the seat. Calmly, he waited for professor Snape to change the patch on his robes before making his way to the Slytherin table. No one wanted to make space for the boy until Draco had Crabbe and Goyle start shoving students down the bench. When space next to the blond was cleared, Harry sat, throwing a brief smile of gratitude at Malfoy.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Potter. We have much to talk about."

"Indeed," was Harry's taciturn reply.

* * *

"Malfoy," Harry called out as the students reached the common room, "may I have a word?"

"Certainly, Potter." The blond led the brunet to a quiet little corner, and each boy took a seat opposite the other. They were silent for a moment before Harry spoke.

"Would it be possible for you to be my roommate?" Silver eyes widened for a fraction of a moment before the blond replied.

"Of course, Potter. I assume you wish to keep some things just between the two of us?"

"It would be best," Harry answered, his eyes drifting closed for a moment as he slumped down into the chair, tired. Before he could nod off, there was a commotion near the fire, and every Slytherin had gathered around their Head of House for the welcoming address. Harry quickly stood and made his way forward, finding a small ottoman to sit on. Snape nodded briefly to the boy before he began.

"Welcome to Slytherin House. I am your Head, Professor Severus Snape. I am also your Potions instructor. Within these walls you will find true friends and political allies. I expect you to always carry yourselves with pride and dignity. Outside these walls lay your enemies. You will be reviled and spit upon. You will be _cursed_ and cursed _at_. Through it all, I expect you to behave as the noble purebloods and Slytherins you are. Your greatest strength is your unity. Do not let it falter, no matter what.

"If you are in need of help, see your prefects or your Head Boy. If it is of a nature that they cannot assist, come and see me. My door is always open to you, no matter the hour. We are a family here, and we take care of our own. Now, get settled into your dorms and rooms, and get to know your housemates. They will be with you for the next several years." Nodding briefly again at Harry, Severus took his leave, and Draco took Harry's arm to lead him to the individual rooms. The blond scanned the doorplates as he passed, until he came to one that listed his name, with Blaise Zabini beneath it. Turning, he saw that Harry was across the hall, with Theo as his roommate.

Just then, both Theo and Blaise were entering the hall, and the four gathered outside the two rooms to chat for a moment.

"Hey, Blaise? Would you mind trading with Potter?" The dark-skinned boy's eyebrows skated his hairline as he looked at his best friend.

"If you wish," the Italian answered softly. Theo looked from Harry to Draco, thoughts whirling in his head as he made and discarded connections. Finally, he voiced his thoughts.

"You've become allies, haven't you?" Harry's emerald eyes met the other boy's, and he nodded. Theo then turned to Draco in surprise. "You've managed to speak to him about our situations?" At a nod, Theo turned to Harry again. "You will have the support and assistance of myself and Blaise. Our parents expect us to devote our lives to that madman, but Draco is our leader, and we will go where he does."

"That is good news," Harry murmured, looking at both boys speculatively. "I am glad to hear that you're willing to help me. I will let you know later in the month how you will best serve me. Now, I would like to go to bed. It's been a long, exhausting day." Nodding, Draco tapped the doorplate for his room, changing Blaise's name to Harry's, while Blaise did the same for Theo's room. Draco opened the door and invited the brunet in, stepping back so that he could get a look at their shared living space.

The double beds were dressed in emerald green linens, with a thick silver and black comforter resting atop them. There were dark walnut desks on either side of the room, against opposite walls, with comfortable padded desk chairs. Both boys' trunks sat at the foot of their beds, and the black walnut wardrobes against the wall at the foot of the beds finished the room in grand style. Sebastian flew to Harry's bed and perched, looking to his master for a moment before he changed. Draco's eyes widened comically on the butler that now stood beside Harry's bed.

"You brought your _butler_?" he asked incredulously. Harry nodded, smiling.

"The letter from Voldemort gave me the impression that he would stop at nothing to try and recruit me, and that if he doesn't, he'll kill me." Harry looked at his butler, pride in his eyes. "Sebastian is here for my protection. Not only is he my butler, but he's my guardian and bodyguard." Draco stared at the tall, thin man for a long time, mouth hanging open.

"Young Master, may I prepare you for bed?"


	3. Third

Third

"Harry?" the timid voice of Hermione called out to the brunet. He paused with a heavy sigh, his fingers automatically going to Sebastian's feathered breast. The raven nibbled on his hair, shuffling closer to the boy's head in comfort. Harry had found himself touching the demon more frequently when he was in his animal form, deriving pleasure from the soft contact. When Sebastian was his human self, no mention was made of Harry's almost compulsive behavior toward his butler's animal form.

Turning, he met the soft caramel eyes of the girl who had called to him. Standing at her side, like a loyal puppy, was Ron, his blue eyes focused on the bird on Harry's shoulder. There was suspicion in those eyes that made Harry exceedingly uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly.

"We…we don't get to see or talk to you anymore, Harry, and we miss you," she answered softly. Harry fought hard not to roll his eyes at the sentiment, his patience wearing incredibly thin. Between the Gryffindors' obsessive need to always know where the Potter Lord was or what he was doing and the constant vigilance he'd had to take in Slytherin to avoid being captured by Parkinson, his nerves were frayed.

"I'm fine, as you can see."

"Why do you always have that damn bird with you?" the redhead snarled suddenly, eyes narrowed. "It's creepy, the way you're never without it. There's something not right about that bird." Ron stepped toward Harry, reaching for the raven on his shoulder. The bird fluttered a short distance away, and Sebastian landed in his human form, towering over Harry's shoulder and glowering at Ron. The Weasel inhaled a sharp gasp, stumbling away from Harry as his butler leaned forward over Harry's left shoulder, hands clasped behind his back.

"I am Sebastian, the young Master's butler and bodyguard. I would advise you to keep your distance, lest I feel that you are a danger to my master and must deal with you."

"Does professor Dumbledore know you have a bodyguard, Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide on the intimidating figure standing over her friend's shoulder. The brunet shrugged, unconcerned.

"Don't you feel it's necessary?" he shot back. "After all, every year some nut job gets into the school and tries to kill me. Sebastian is here for my safety and well-being." Harry paused for a beat, then narrowed his eyes. "Unless you lot _want_ to be without a Savior."

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying," the girl was quick to say. "I just think that the headmaster should know about him, to make sure he's no danger to anyone, including you." Harry opened his mouth to snap, but closed it when Sebastian gripped his shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Young Master, perhaps you would benefit from pawns on the other side of the war. After all, in order to achieve anything, you must have information from all sides. Besides, if you appear to be playing nice with people who were thought your friends, it would keep others from becoming suspicious, thereby forestalling any awkward questions." Nodding, Harry turned back to the Gryffindors.

"You're right. I should go and speak to the headmaster about Sebastian. Who knows, he might just be happy that I have protection in the snakepit." Turning, he listened as his butler fell into step behind him, with the other two students bringing up the rear. Harry rolled his eyes as he ascended the moving staircases and slowly made his way to the headmaster's office. He stood before the gargoyle, spitting out candy names before Sebastian leaned forward and allowed his eyes to glow red for an instant. The gargoyle hastily leapt aside, looking fearful, and Harry fought to withhold the snicker that threatened to escape. He ascended the moving spiral staircase first, followed closely by his butler, then Hermione and Ron at a distance. Before he could knock, he was bade to enter.

The group walked into the office, and the old man's eyebrows skated past his hairline in surprise. He had only been expecting Harry; after all, the child had come to him the same time the previous two years, almost like clockwork. The brunet sat in one of the gaudily upholstered chairs, Sebastian at his left shoulder, and Ron stood behind the other chair that Hermione was perched in.

"Harry, my boy," the old man said cheerfully, cautious blue eyes on the stranger. "I'm glad to see you here and in one piece. You gave this old man's heart quite a fright when we couldn't locate you."

"As you can see, headmaster, I'm fine," the Potter Lord answered diffidently. "I've come to speak to you about Sebastian," he raised a hand to indicate the man at his shoulder. "He is my butler, my guardian, and my bodyguard. The both of us felt it would be more prudent if he attended the school with me for my protection." Blue eyes narrowed, but the genial smile never left the old man's face.

"Nonsense, my boy. Hogwarts is the safest place in wizarding Great Britain for you. No harm will come to you here." Harry settled into the chair, prepared for a battle.

"Is that so, sir? If I recall correctly, in my_ first _year I had to face a troll, and a Death Eater disguised as a bumbling teacher. If Hermione hadn't have showed me some of those defensive spells in that third year spell book, I would've died. Just_ last _year, I had to face a basilisk and the ghost of a teen-aged Tom Riddle. My best friend's_ sister _died as well. Death Eaters and ghosts of the Dark Lord have free rein in this school. So explain to me how I'm safer here than anywhere else."

"Harry, you must understand," Albus tried another tack, "I cannot allow an adult that isn't one of the staff access to the students, unprotected. How do I know that this man is not a Death Eater who has tricked you into believing that he's here to protect you? I cannot take any chances with the rest of the students. He must leave at once."

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that," Sebastian said in his soft voice. "My duty is to my master and I only take orders from him. He has commanded that I attend the school with him, and provide him protection at all times. I cannot go against my orders."

"He cannot stay here," Dumbledore said harshly, the kind grandfatherly façade falling away in his anger. "He will be a distraction, and I cannot vouch for his trustworthiness. Please, Harry, see reason. I only do this for the safety and protection of all my students, including you."

"Sebastian Michaelis has been my butler since I was a small child," Harry lied effortlessly. "While my parents and I hid away in Godric's Hollow, he was stationed at one of the other Manors, seeing to its upkeep until we could return. When he'd finally heard of my parents' deaths, as well as my placement with my muggle relatives, he had the Manor prepared for my arrival, and had made arrangements to bring me there at the end of last year. My parents have entrusted him with my life, and nothing else will be said on the matter." The hard tone in Harry's voice made everyone back down, and a small smirk lit on Sebastian's face.

"He can't be seen wandering the halls with you," Dumbledore tried to regain some control over the situation. "He cannot go to classes with you, either. He will be too great a distraction."

"That is easily taken care of," Sebastian said again, his copper eyes glinting in the low light from the fire. He stepped back, and everyone watched as his form rippled and shuddered until a very large raven stood in his place. The bird flapped to Harry's shoulder, nipping his ear and grooming his hair. Albus collapsed back into his chair in defeat.

"Very well. He may stay. But," he glared hard at Harry, offending the brunet, "if I hear of a single incident involving him, either in his human or bird form, he will go, and I will have no argument about it." The three teens stood from their chairs and left, Harry bringing up the rear. The raven turned its head to look back at the headmaster, a red glow deep within those black eyes, and Albus' eyes widened in fright. Once the door closed, he rose quickly and headed for the bar in the corner, pouring himself a stiff shot of firewhiskey. _I only imagined it. It was just the firelight, reflecting off the bird's eyes. Nothing more.  
_

* * *

"You want to come to the Quidditch pitch with us? Hang out for a little while?" Ron asked tentatively as they made their way back to the entrance hall. Harry looked at the Gryffindors, his thoughts whirling in his head.

"Hmm? Oh, not right now," he answered absently. "I've some things I need to do before classes start tomorrow." Seeing the crestfallen looks, he quickly continued. "How about we take a walk around the lake later. We can catch up on things then." Both Gryffindors smiled widely before they headed outside. Harry turned to the stairs leading down to the dungeons, his fingers restlessly stroking the raven's breast as his thoughts piled up on each other. He entered the Slytherin common room and headed directly to his room, breathing a sigh of relief when he found the bedroom empty. He sat on his bed, the raven flying to the back of his desk chair before reverting to his butler once again.

"That was a masterful job of storytelling, young Master," Sebastian said with a small smile. Harry grinned back at him, emerald eyes alit with mischief.

"I couldn't very well tell him that I'd made a deal with a demon, now could I? Besides, now that he knows of you in both forms, it won't be awkward to explain should he come upon you in your human form."

"I shall endeavor not to let that happen, sir. I will remain in my raven form at all times outside this room."

"Good. Don't want to give the old goat an excuse to remove you from the school. However," Harry turned pensive as he looked at his butler, "I suspect the headmaster may indeed become a problem down the road. I think he feels he has the right to dictate how my life is to be lived, since both my parents and godparents are dead. I'm not sure how I'll handle things if he tries to insist that I see him alone. I don't want to have any meetings with him without you there."

"I can turn into a spider, if necessary, should you find it impossible to avoid his summons," Sebastian said. "The terms of our deal are very clear. I am to protect you to the best of my abilities for as long as the contract remains in place. Do not worry so, young Master. I will always be beside you."

* * *

"Oi, Harry! Did you have to bring _him_ with you?" Ron's voice was irritated as the redhead spied the raven sitting on his friend's shoulder. Hermione nudged the freckled teen in the ribs and gave him a glare.

"It's ok, Hermione," Harry said as he smiled at the girl. "I get why he's pissed off. But don't worry." He looked at Ron intently, almost glaring. "Sebastian will not repeat _anything_ said by _anyone_. He is loyal to me, and will do what he can to protect me, even if it means keeping my secrets." The trio made their slow way around the lake, sitting by a tree near the widest part of the water. The raven fluttered down to perch on a bent knee, and Harry ran his fingers along Sebastian's head and back, smiling as the bird seemed to push up into his hand, begging for more caresses.

"So, where have you been all summer, Harry?" Hermione asked softly. They had made sure there was no one around before the girl put up a silencing bubble to protect their conversation.

"Like I told Dumbledore, I was living in my Manor."

"Professor Dumbledore," the girl corrected with a glare, "and what Manor? I didn't know you had a Manor. I thought all you had was the destroyed cottage at Godric's Hollow."

"That's what I thought, too, until I'd received a letter from Sebastian in April. He told me that he'd searched everywhere for us after we went into hiding, but hadn't heard anything from or about us for the last eleven years. When he'd heard that my family was dead, he put in even greater effort to find me." Harry looked down at the demon who had saved his life, a small smile on his face. "It was Rita Skeeter, actually, who pointed him in the right direction. He had seen the articles in the _Prophet_ about me, and had tried to get into Hogwarts to see me. Unfortunately, he was denied access, so he went to Skeeter and, with the right number of galleons, was able to get my whereabouts in the muggle world. He went there and performed a bit of magic to erase me from their memories. He also found a way into the school through the Chamber of Secrets, and found me there after the basilisk had attacked me. He brought me back to my Manor and nursed me back to health. He's been with me ever since."

"What happened in the Chamber last year?" Ron asked hesitantly. "I know Ginny died, but the headmaster didn't have many details."

"Ginny was the one to open the Chamber and set the basilisk loose." Ron's face reddened, and he opened his mouth to yell, but Harry held up a hand, silencing him. He settled for glaring at the brunet. "The diary she was writing in was possessed by the spirit of a teenaged Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy put the diary in your sister's cauldron before school started, when your father and he got into that shoving match in the bookstore. Lucius was trying to discredit your father, to get him kicked out of the Ministry and tarnish the image of Dum…" Hermione glared and Harry corrected himself. "…professor Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

"What Lucius didn't realize was that the diary was cursed, and as soon as Ginny started to write in it, it possessed her. Through her, Voldemort was able to open the Chamber and release the basilisk. When I finally got to that part of the Chamber at the end of last term, I saw the teen-aged Voldemort standing over her. She was so pale, and barely breathing. He called the basilisk forth, and I tried to fight it. I'd found old bones down there, from past victims, and I did everything I could to keep it away from her, but it finally bit into my arm and broke off a fang. When it reared back in pain from the broken tooth, I took that opportunity to stab the diary with the poisoned fang, hoping that would end the spirit's attempt to kill your sister. I was too late. The spirit died and the basilisk went back to sleep, but Ginny's soul was gone." Tears were streaming down Hermione's and Ron's faces, and Harry had to swallow the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape.

"You tried, mate," Ron choked out, relieved to have heard the truth. Hermione could only nod, lips pinched closed to hold in her sobs. The raven looked at Harry, black eyes to green, and slowly winked. After a few moments of silence, Ron spoke again. "How do you know that it was Malfoy that put the diary in Ginny's cauldron?"

"Draco told me," Harry answered simply. At the shocked looks from the two Gryffindors, Harry elaborated. "When I was re-sorted, Draco made an effort to put the past behind us. He reached out a hand of friendship to me, and I accepted. Turns out that we ended up roommates as well, and to show that he was genuine, he told me about the diary. He told me that his father had bragged about 'taking down that upstart Weasley' in the Ministry. Gloated that 'Dumbledore and his pets would soon be out of the picture'."

"You _believed_ him?" Hermione asked, eyes wide. Harry looked at her like she was stupid before answering.

"Why would he lie and implicate his own father?"


	4. Fourth

Fourth

"Potter? Can I ask you something?" Draco was laying on his bed, facing Harry's and watching as the butler carefully undressed him, before redressing him for bed. The brunet turned his head to look at the blond as Sebastian did up the buttons on his pajama shirt. "Why do you have a butler? I mean, we're in the magical world, and house elves are just as good as human servants, if not better. No one can rival a house elf when it comes to meals and service." A small smile graced the Potter Lord's face, and he turned back in time to see Sebastian kneeling at his feet, gently massaging the arches and releasing the knots that had developed from being on them all day.

"Sebastian has been with my family for a long time," Harry answered softly, falling into the lie easily. That he'd wished it was true was another matter. "My parents never liked house elves. Too nervous and flighty to care for a baby. Sebastian filled that role perfectly, and they trusted him implicitly." He looked into those glowing copper eyes, and blushed lightly. "I trust him with my life."

"Will that be all, master?" the butler asked as he stood, towering over the small child. Draco's eyes widened slightly; loyal servant or not, the man was damn near _terrifying_. With a small nod, Sebastian turned to a door set into the far wall. The issue of housing for the butler was quickly solved that first night in the bedroom. After Draco had gotten over his shock, he'd informed Harry that the castle could make an extra room for the servant, if the brunet just asked. So Harry did, and the castle had provided a lavish bedroom for the demon. Sebastian stepped through his bedroom door and shut it quietly, leaving the boys to their conversation.

"He's bloody scary, Potter," Draco breathed quietly, silver eyes wide. Harry smirked, emerald eyes gleaming.

"He is. That's what makes him an effective bodyguard, don't you think?" When the blond nodded, Harry became serious. "I'd like you to call me Harry," he said, startling Draco. "I grow tired of hearing you refer to me by my surname. Besides, as we are roommates, and bound to stay as such for the rest of our time in school, it wouldn't hurt to be on a first name basis with you."

"Gee, thanks for that ringing endorsement," the blond snarked sarcastically. "But I agree. And you may call me Draco. Now, when do you want to have our next meeting with the others who are working on the inside?"

"Saturday. I will have some Gryffindors there, as well."

"Why? They can't possibly help you get information from the Dark Lord's ranks." Harry scowled at Draco's irritated tone as he answered.

"They can get me inside information on Dumbledore's side of things. I cannot make educated decisions about my next moves without intelligence from both sides. It wouldn't be very smart of me to exclude one side simply because they fight for the good of everyone. They may have some intel about Riddle that I don't have access to."

"Fair point," Draco said grudgingly. "Very well. I'll let the others know to expect Gryffindorks in the meeting." Harry smiled gratefully at the blond. Scowling, Draco turned over and pounded his pillow into submission. "Good night, Po-Harry."

* * *

_Harry,_

_I really need to speak with you. Please come to my office tonight after dinner. It is very important that you come, as I have information that you will need. Please leave your servant in the Slytherin common room._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Damn," Harry hissed. Sebastian looked at him, an eyebrow quirked.

"Is there a problem, young Master?" Scowling, Harry looked at the demon.

"Yeah. Dumbledore keeps nagging me to come talk to him. This is the fifth note he's sent to me. Up until now, I've been able to ignore them, but this one is sounding desperate. I'm afraid that, if I don't go talk to him, he'll take more aggressive measures."

"What do you mean, 'aggressive'? Surely he won't try to _harm_ you."

"I suspect that the trials I'd faced the previous two years were somehow orchestrated by the headmaster. I think he's trying to test his 'weapon', to see if I have the mettle to confront and defeat Voldemort. I've no doubt he's got something planned for this year, as well. If I don't talk to him, he may engineer something that would bring you out into the open, thereby giving him the excuse to eject you from the school."

"I see what you mean," Sebastian murmured. "Do not forget that I can turn into a spider if necessary. I will reshape myself as we walk to the headmaster's office. By then, most of the students will be in their common rooms and we should have no interference or unexpected spies."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Harry said shyly. "I'm glad I made that deal with you."

* * *

"Harry, my boy. I am very glad you've decided to come speak with me." The headmaster looked at his favorite pawn almost greedily. Harry bristled at the nearly possessive look, and the spider tucked into his robes stroked a hairy leg against his neck reassuringly.

"What did you want to talk about, headmaster?" Harry asked matter-of-factly. He just wanted to get this business over with as soon as possible.

"We need to discuss your living arrangements. I want you to return to your relatives at the end of the school year, and you must remain there until your seventeenth birthday. The blood wards there are the only way you'll be protected against Voldemort."

"No, headmaster," the child answered. "I will not. Those people were cruel and abusive to me, and I will not subject myself to their treatment if I don't have to. I have a safe place to live now, and I plan on staying there."

"As I am your magical guardian, I have final say in your placement. I need you in a safe location…" Harry opened his mouth to protest, but the headmaster continued speaking, overriding any words the brunet would've spoken. "…and I believe your place with the Dursleys will provide that safety." Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man in anger, before his expression suddenly cleared.

"Very well, sir, I will abide by your wishes. If that is all?" Startled at Harry's sudden acquiescence, Dumbledore stared into the child's eyes, trying to gently invade his mind. When he came up against block after block, he withdrew, stunned at the total inaccessibility to the boy's thoughts. The headmaster sat back, nodding his head absently at the boy. Harry quickly took his leave, and Albus continued to think about the great difficulty he'd had in breaking into the thirteen year old's mind.

* * *

"Draco, I have a task for you," the brunet said as he sailed into their shared bedroom. He gently pulled the large tarantula from his robes and set it on the floor, where it shifted back into Sebastian. The butler quickly and efficiently divested Harry of his outer robes and school bag, hanging the robes in the wardrobe and the bag on the back of the chair.

"What do you need, Harry?" the blond asked eagerly. He found spying and working for Harry to be very exciting and fun, and none of the Death Eaters or his father were suspicious. In fact, Lucius had been rewarding his son for his eagerness to be of some use to his master's cause.

"Dumbledore claims to be my magical guardian. First, I need you to explain that concept to me before I tell you of your task."

"A magical guardian is an adult witch or wizard that takes over the duties of a parent, or parents, when they can no longer fulfill their obligations to their children, either through death or infirmity. A magical guardian can only take charge of the child, or children, if he or she is named thusly in the last will and testament. A magical guardian has no authority to send a child, or children, into the muggle world unless so specified in the will. Finally, a magical guardian forfeits his or her right to the child or children if he or she relinquishes authority over the child or children to someone else, even if it is for a short duration."

"So, Dumbledore can only be my magical guardian if my parents allocate him as such in their will. He can't send me to live with my muggle relatives unless they're named as guardians in the will, and once he sends me to them, he is no longer my magical guardian." Draco nodded in approval at the brunet's quick grasp of the concepts. "Excellent. I need you to get your father to inspect my parents' wills. I will give you a letter of authorization to hand to him. Tell him that, should he do this, I will make arrangements to speak to his master about joining. If, as I suspect, the headmaster is not named as my magical guardian, I need your father to present documentation to the Wizengamot to sever any and all claims he may have to my guardianship. Then, I need Lucius to submit new documentation, that you will retrieve for me, naming Sebastian Michaelis as my sole guardian. Can you do this?"

"Consider it done, Harry," Draco answered gleefully, excited at the very important task he was handed. Harry turned to his butler and tilted his head.

"Could I speak to you privately?" Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed shallowly.

"As you wish, young Master." As Draco darted from the room with parchment and quill, Harry invited the demon to take the chair, while he sat on his bed, both facing each other. There was silence for a moment as Harry tried to get his thoughts in order.

"Would you mind being named my guardian?" the brunet asked hesitantly, eyes on the floor. Sebastian leaned forward, cupping Harry's chin in a gentle hand and lifting it until their eyes met.

"I would be honored, young Master," the demon intoned. "I find it curious that you would entrust me with your complete care over your headmaster, but I understand your concerns about him. I was quite surprised when he had attempted to break into your thoughts, to read your mind."

"I thought I'd felt something like pressure in my head," Harry said softly, his eyes narrowed. "He wasn't successful, was he?"

"No, sir, he wasn't. When we made our contract, your mind became mine to protect. No one will ever be able to access it without your permission."

"You are extending yourself a great deal for my pitiful soul," Harry said, only half-joking. Sebastian's eyes flared red for a moment, a small smile on his face.

"It is a most worthy soul," he murmured, lust coloring his voice for a moment. "It is black and filled with hatred, and yet still maintains its innocence and purity. Yours is a strong soul, full of life and light and death and darkness, and it will make a wonderful meal."

* * *

"Here you are, Harry," Draco said softly, handing the boy a thick stack of parchment. The brunet took them from the other boy's hands and set them on his desk.

"Thank you, Draco. You've been incredibly helpful these past few months. When I've completed my task, you will be generously rewarded. Think long and hard on what you want for your reward, and I will grant it."

"Thank you, Lord Potter," the blond bowed his head, blushing. "I do apologize for the length of time it took for my father to complete his mission, but the Dark Lord was frequently calling on him during this time. I believe my father's master grows impatient with waiting for you to set up that meeting you'd promised." Harry sighed heavily, his eyes scanning the papers to verify that everything was as he'd wanted.

"I'm sorry about that, Draco. I don't mean to get your father in trouble, but I've been trying to get everything worked out from this end before I go see Voldemort. I think it's important that I sever Dumbledore's perceived hold on me before I move into the next phase of my plans." He finished perusing the paperwork and found everything to his liking. "Sebastian, I need you." Instantly, the butler's bedroom door opened and the tall man was at his master's side.

"Yes, young Master?"

"You must sign here," Harry indicated a line on one of the pages of parchment, "and here," indicating another, "and initial here," indicating yet another line. Sebastian picked up the quill, staring into emerald eyes to reassure himself that this was what his master truly wanted before he set quill to paper and elegantly scrawled his name and initials where indicated. "Excellent," Harry breathed, before he gently took his butler's hand. He grabbed a sharp letter opener from his desk and nicked the man's finger, before swiping the bead of blood across the last signature. Harry quickly signed his own name, nicking his finger and depositing his blood on his own signature. With a white flash, the paperwork vanished, and Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief. It was done. He was now under the complete guardianship of his demon. _How do I get myself into these situations?  
_

* * *

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:_

_You are hereby relieved of any and all actual and perceived obligations to one Harry James Potter. You are no longer his magical guardian, as decreed in the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus and Lily Evans Potter. Furthermore, as you had sent Mr. Potter to live with muggle relatives, you had forfeited any and all rights to the child as per the Child Welfare Act of 1674._

_Mr. Potter has petitioned the Wizengamot, and has received approval to instate his long time family butler, Sebastian Michaelis, as his legal guardian. You are hereby forthwith prohibited from making any and all plans concerning Mr. Potter's future, including where he shall live._

_As a further note, it has been brought to our attention, via Gringotts, that you'd had illegal access to the Potter family vaults and treasuries. Additionally, you are illegally squatting in a home owned by one Sirius Orion Black, deceased, named godfather of Harry James Potter. You will give up all monies and properties rightfully belonging to Mr. Potter. Should you fail to make suitable recompense to Mr. Potter, to the goblins' satisfaction, you will find yourself in Azkaban for the foreseeable future._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Chief Witch, Wizengamot_

Albus stared at the letter in shock, not able to believe that the boy had done this to him. To _him_. One of the most powerful wizards who ever lived. The defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, for Merlin's sake. He pulled his half-moon spectacles from his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _It has to be that damned butler_, he thought wretchedly. _He has some undue influence over the boy. I will find out what that is._


	5. Fifth

Fifth

Harry stood in the library of Malfoy Manor, Sebastian perched regally on his shoulder. The meeting between himself and Riddle had taken no time to set up once Dumbledore was removed as the child's guardian. Turning from the window, he looked at the elder Malfoy for a moment.

"I'd like to thank you, Lord Malfoy, for helping me take care of my situation. Your son, Draco, has been an invaluable source of assistance." Lucius inclined his head, surprised at the note of gratitude in the boy's voice.

"It is my pleasure," he replied. "I think it's a travesty that the headmaster had thought himself above the law when it came to your care and placement. There were many wizarding families that would have taken you in after your parents died, had they just been asked."

"I appreciate that," the Potter Lord responded, before he flinched slightly as the door opened. Severus Snape strode through it, looking at the child with well-hidden concern.

"Are you sure about this, Potter?" he asked softly. Harry nodded, and the Potions Master heaved a sigh. "Very well. The Dark Lord wishes to see you now." The dour man turned and left, Harry immediately falling into step behind him with Lucius bringing up the rear. Sebastian nuzzled his beak into the boy's hair in reassurance, and Harry relaxed minutely. He was led to a large drawing room, in which sat an oversized, ornate armchair. Riddle was sitting in it, looking out over his minions who were spread around the room in a seemingly casual stance. Harry noticed, however, that there were at least two Death Eaters at every point of exit. A small smirk drew up the corner of the child's mouth at the Dark Lord's caution. He stopped several feet in front of the chair and looked at his enemy for the first time.

Thick, dark brown hair swept back in graceful waves from a pale face. There were silver streaks spread throughout the luxurious locks, denoting the man's maturity. He had broad shoulders and a narrow waist, and was dressed in fine linen robes. His face, however, portrayed anything but a 'cultured pureblood'. His hazel eyes sparkled with cruelty, and his mouth was curled in a vicious smirk as he, in turn, took in the appearance of his enemy. The Dark Lord's eyes stopped at the large raven perched on narrow, frail-looking shoulders for a moment, before returning to emerald eyes that were shuttered. Harry gave a shallow bow in acknowledgement to the other man's status, but made no other move to abase himself.

"Harry Potter," the wizard said mockingly, the cruel smirk growing. "I finally meet the boy wizard set to defeat me."

"Lord Riddle," Harry returned, his respectful tone barely hiding his own contempt. The Dark Lord flushed angrily, losing the viciously playful look that had been in his eyes.

"You dare call me that, boy? I am the Dark Lord Voldemort, and you had better remember that." Hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously on the boy. "How did you come by that name, anyway?" Harry glanced at Lucius Malfoy from the corner of his eye, loath to get the man in serious trouble for Draco's sake, but unwilling to lie overmuch.

"Your school diary told me," he responded. "Or, at least the shade attached to it did. The spirit bragged about your conquests in the school, and gloated over my imminent death. That angered me to a great degree, so I took the basilisk fang imbedded in my arm and stabbed the diary. I suppose the poison drove away your shade." Slowly, Riddle turned to Lucius Malfoy, who paled dramatically under his Lord's attention.

"Explain to me Lucius," he hissed in fury, his wand rising, "how _my_ diary, which was under _your_ protection, got into the school?" Before the Malfoy patriarch could answer, he was writhing on the floor, screaming in pain as the Dark Lord hissed a curse at him. Harry stepped to the side when Riddle's attention had left him, and he kept to the shadows as he watched Lucius' torture. Finally satisfied for the moment, but still seething, Riddle dropped the curse, watching with a perverted sense of joy as the man on the floor twitched and whimpered with residual pain. Sitting back into his chair, his eyes swiveled, searching out the boy wizard. Hazel met emerald, and Riddle's smirk morphed into a full-blown smile.

"You don't approve?" he asked, eyebrow cocked. Harry swallowed the nasty retort on his lips and answered softly.

"They're your minions. Besides, I doubt it's my approval that you seek. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think we should join forces," Voldemort's voice was businesslike. "With you under my control, I could win the wizarding world with minimal fuss." Harry cocked a skeptical eyebrow at the other man.

"How is that different from what Dumbledore wanted?"

"Why, you'd have more freedom, within limits of course. You'd have a great many purebloods to guide and care for you. You'd have the finest tutors so you'd never have to mix with the filth at that school ever again. You'd have the best men and women training you on how to fight." Harry appeared to be thinking about everything the Dark Lord had said. In reality, however, he was thinking about the mountains of schoolwork he'd have to catch up on. He felt a pressure to his mind, but relaxed, knowing that Voldemort could never breach his defenses.

"You make some rather convincing arguments," Harry finally answered. "However, I think I'd serve you best inside enemy territory. Do I have to be marked?"

"You make a good point," Riddle responded thoughtfully. "You could provide me with invaluable information if you remain on the inside. And, no, you will not be marked at this juncture. It wouldn't do to have my spies discovered before I can make ample use of them." Harry's eyebrows skated to his hairline in surprise, and Riddle laughed at the shocked look on the boy's face. "You didn't think you'd be the only student spying, did you? I will provide you with the same thing I've given my other spies. It is a ring that will heat up when I've summoned the others. Unless it is something grave, or you're in the middle of a meeting with Dumbledore, I fully expect you to respond to my call. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, bowing his head again.

* * *

"How did it go, Harry?" Draco asked. They had been in their room, where Harry was frantically trying to catch up on his schoolwork before classes tomorrow. Sebastian was flitting around the room, cleaning and preparing afternoon tea for the boys. Draco had become used to the scary butler, but one part of him was always on guard around the man.

"It went fairly well," Harry answered. He absently added, "I'm sorry about your father." Silver eyes widened, and the blond's face paled dramatically.

"Please tell me I still _have_ a father," the boy beseeched, panicked. Harry looked up at the tone of Draco's voice, and he winced in apology.

"Sorry, Draco," he murmured, shrugging. "Yes, you still have a father; however, I imagine he's rather sore at the moment."

"What happened?" Draco asked with a long-suffering moan, shaking his head at his father's knack for being on the bad side of his master. Harry heaved a sigh.

"I may have gotten him into trouble. Voldemort wanted to know how I came about his true name, and I had to explain about the diary. I didn't tell him everything you'd told me; I only told him about the spirit and how I killed it. He was furious." Sebastian served the tea, first to Draco, then to Harry. He paused at the brunet's desk, as if he'd had something to say. "Yes, Sebastian?" the Potter Lord asked softly.

"I think I may know why the Dark Lord was so angry with young Lord Malfoy's father." At Harry's nod of encouragement, the butler continued. "As Voldemort was trying to break into your mind, I studied his soul. It appears that the man's soul has been fractured into several pieces. There is only a sliver left inside the human. The only thing that I know of that would fracture a soul like that is evil. I believe he has somehow used the darkest of magics to place bits of his soul into other things."

"Why would someone _do_ something like that?" Draco asked, shocked.

"The greatest wish of those who are truly evil or greedy is immortality. I believe this Dark Lord used those magics to prevent his own death."

* * *

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, young Master?"

"Do…do you have a birthday?"

"Yes, young Lord, I do."

"Would…would you tell me when it is?"

"I have lived many centuries, sir, and it is difficult for me to remember the exact date of my creation. However, I would like to say that I was born on June 22, the day we made our contract. That date will suit the occasion as well as any other."

"Thank you, Sebastian. That will be all."

"Very good, master."

* * *

"Draco, would you like to help me with something?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry. What do you need?"

"Well, I've sent Sebastian ahead to the Manor for the day to make sure it's ready for me when school lets out. I need your help setting up the bedroom for a small birthday party. Of course, you're invited, as well as Blaise and Theo."

"Whose birthday is it?" Draco asked curiously, smiling at the excitement and nervousness he could see in his roommate. Harry blushed as he answered.

"It's Sebastian's birthday. I wanted to show him my gratitude for everything he's done for me."

"All right. What do you want to do first?"

* * *

"Surprise!" The shouts made Sebastian step back in shock as he took in the faces of his master's closest confidants. Copper eyes met emerald, and the butler was stunned at the genuine emotion in them, directed toward him. _Oh, young Master, you will make completing the contract so very difficult._

"Happy birthday, Sebastian," Harry said softly, stepping up to his butler and holding out a small, wrapped parcel. The butler hesitated for a long moment, staring into bottomless pools of the deepest green, before he carefully took the package from the boy's outstretched hands. He pulled the ribbon and paper from it, his eyes widening as the wrappings revealed a small velvet hinged box. Taking a deep breath, he opened it to reveal a ring. It was a wide platinum band with an onyx stone in which was carved the Potter crest. Copper eyes flew to emerald, a question in them.

"You are my guardian, my bodyguard, my friend. I just wanted to show you how grateful I am for your presence in my life." Nodding, the demon took the ring from the box and slid it onto his right middle finger. It fit perfectly, and he stared down at it for a long time, shocked at the direction that this particular contract had gone. Finally, he shook himself out of his circular thoughts, kicking into butler mode instantly.

"I will prepare the tea."

* * *

The boys sat in the compartment on the train, chatting amiably as they rattled their way toward King's Cross station. Pansy was noticeably absent. After her several failed attempts to capture Harry for her Lord, she'd received a rather terse missive, instructing her to stay away from Potter for the foreseeable future. Between the lines, she had gotten the gist; _obey me or face the painful consequences._ Since then, she had been scarce, to the delight and relief of the boys.

"You all have an open invitation to my Manor," Harry said cheerfully as he eyed his pawns. Though Harry was pretending to be part of Riddle's team, as it were, the brunet hadn't received the same level of trust that the rest of the spies preserved. In a show of intelligence, the Dark Lord maintained a distance from his newest 'recruit', waiting to see if the child would somehow betray him. To that end, Harry relied heavily on the intel he'd received from Blaise, Theo, and Draco. The teens had tried to 'recruit' other pawns for the brunet's use, but were unsuccessful. No one believed that Harry was anything but Dumbledore's Golden Boy and tended to avoid him, fearing punishment. Riddle did nothing to dispel their fears, wanting to see how Harry would handle it. He ignored them.

"Great, Harry," Draco said happily. "Now I have somewhere else to go when things get too…intense at home. I'd invite you there, but, well, you know."

"Hmm," the brunet answered absently. "Has there been any news on his plans for the summer? Any moves he intends to make against the Ministry or the Order?"

"No," Blaise answered. "I haven't heard anything through my grapevine."

"I think he's planning on a few small pushes for now," Theo added. "Minor things that will remain under the radar, but still advance his agenda. I don't think anyone will die in these pushes, but you never know."

"That's good to hear," Harry said. "I'd like my summer to be relaxed and carefree." The raven nipped Harry's ear gently, as if to rebuke him for his sloth-like behavior. Harry ducked his head, blushing, making everyone else in the compartment chuckle. The station came into view, and the boys scrambled to gather their things before exiting the train when it pulled to a stop at the platform. They tumbled out of the train and walked quickly to an empty waiting room. Once there, the raven flew to the floor and reverted back to the butler, who placed his hand to his chest and bowed.

"I will see to the bags, young Master, while you say your good-byes." He left the room, an awkward silence filling the space. Finally, Harry pulled Draco into a brief hug, before doing the same with Blaise and Theo. Each boy hesitated for a moment before carefully hugging the brunet back.

"You all have made this school year enjoyable. Please don't hesitate to call on me if you need anything." With that, the Potter Lord left the room, striding to his butler, who was standing beside a luxurious car, the door open and the luggage stowed. Bowing again, he assisted his master into the car, sitting on the bench across from the brunet and closing the door.

"Is everything well, young Master?"

"Everything's perfect. Let's go home."


	6. Sixth

**Sixth**

"Happy fourteenth birthday, young Master," Sebastian purred as he drew the curtains back from the windows in Harry's bedchamber. The brunet murmured something lowly and rolled over onto his stomach, burrowing his sleep-warmed face into the pillows. The butler looked at his master with something very like fondness before fetching the tea cart. He rolled it next to his master's bed before going to the bed itself and drawing the heavy covers down off the boy's body. The chill sparked goose bumps, and Harry shivered slightly as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the demon with sleep-hazed emerald eyes. Sebastian leaned closer, until he was but a breath away and whispered, "Time to get up, young Lord. Your friends will be arriving to celebrate your birthday very soon." The sudden blush on those soft cheeks made Sebastian smile wickedly as he drew back. Harry sat up, feet dangling over the edge of the bed as his butler fetched his tea.

"Today, we have a Kenya Milima tea, full-bodied with notes of citrus and clove, and with it white chocolate raspberry scones and a heavenly strawberry shortcake. What would you like?"

"I'll just have a scone for now," Harry answered, sipping his tea. "I'd like an English breakfast when I've dressed, if that's all right."

"Certainly, young Master. I'll see to it." Sebastian strode to the chifferobe and pulled out soft grey silk trousers, a high-collared lavender shirt and vest, and a grey silk blazer with leather patches on the elbows. A thin tie, socks and loafers completed the ensemble. The demon brought the clothing to the bed, carefully taking the cup and saucer from his master, before slowly unbuttoning the nightshirt. Harry fought the blush that stained his cheeks as Sebastian bent close to undo the fastenings. Glittering copper eyes glanced at him, and he blushed harder. Sebastian was slow and careful as he undressed, then redressed Harry, who was constantly flushed. Finally, the torture ended and Harry rose from the bed, resplendent in his attire. Leading the way, Harry was escorted to the dining room, where he sat at the head of the table and waited for his butler to bring him his breakfast. The _Daily Prophet_ was laid aside his plate as the breakfast dishes were laid out, and Harry scowled at the gossip rag, sighing.

Sebastian removed the napkin ring and gently lay the cloth over Harry's lap. He then proceeded to fill the young Lord's plate to overflowing.

"Honestly, Sebastian, I can't eat that much," Harry protested feebly, knowing it was a lost cause.

"You, young Master, are far too thin. I do not know what kind of care you received before me, but it obviously wasn't adequate enough. Eat."

"Who's the servant and who's the master here?" Harry grumbled under his breath, eating anyway. As always, as soon as the first bite hit his mouth, he fairly inhaled the meal, pausing for breath occasionally as he emptied his plate. Smiling, Sebastian cleared his place and allowed Harry a moment to digest his food before speaking.

"Your friends are due to arrive at noon. Until then, your time is your own." The butler paused for a moment, then spoke again. "Is there anything you desire for your birthday, young Lord?" Harry blushed profusely, eyes on his hands as he struggled for the courage to say what he wanted.

Harry had grown very attached to Sebastian since that day in the Chamber of Secrets. At first, it was simple gratitude for saving his life and protecting him. But as the days passed and he spent more time in the demon's company, his feelings had grown stronger. Now, he wasn't sure what he was feeling for the other man, but it was more than simple gratitude. Sebastian was charmed by the blush, and the warring emotions in vibrant emerald eyes, and he waited expectantly, excited to hear what the young Lord would ask for.

"I'd…I'd like you to kiss me," Harry whispered softly. His eyes were burning holes in the table as his nerves ratcheted tighter and tighter with anxiety. He wasn't even sure if the butler had heard his request, so he was shocked when his chair was suddenly turned and he found himself caged in Sebastian's arms as the demon leaned toward him, hands gripping the arms of the chair. He looked up into those copper eyes, and was mesmerized by the burning lust in them.

"Will this be your first kiss, young Master?" the demon asked softly, leaning ever nearer to the captivated boy.

"Y-yes," Harry breathed, shivering at the smoky tones of Sebastian's voice.

"Then I would be honored," he replied just before his lips met Harry's. The brunet didn't know what to expect, but the soft lips moving sensuously over his own were a far cry from the innocent fantasies he'd entertained. When the demon's tongue stroked over Harry's bottom lip, the boy gasped in surprised pleasure, his open mouth enticing the demon to thrust his tongue within the teen's hot cavern. Harry's nerves lit on fire as that devilish tongue explored every crevice of the brunet's mouth. Sebastian tasted of heat and spice and sin, and Harry reveled in it, tentatively pushing his own tongue against the invading muscle.

A groan startled the teen, and he pulled back to look into copper eyes glittering with fire. Sebastian dived back in, unable to pull himself away from the taste of innocence and hatred, revenge and light. The paradox had the demon shivering deliciously, suddenly anxious to complete the contract so that he could dine slowly on the boy's delectable soul. Finally, after one final lick to Harry's full lower lip, the demon pulled back, watching with satisfaction as the teen fought to catch his breath.

"Was that to your liking, sir?" Sebastian asked, his voice teasing. Harry blushed again and lowered his eyes, suddenly shamed.

"I'm sorry to have compromised you like that, Sebastian," the boy said softly, pain evident in his voice. "I will not do it again." He stood and strode from the room before the butler could respond. By the time Sebastian had reached the door, Harry was already gone.

* * *

"Are you all right, Master Harry?" Susie asked softly, her glasses flashing in the warm July sun. Harry was sitting on the edge of the fountain, his feet in the water, staring at the stone swans in the middle. He looked at the housemaid, his eyes distant.

"I'm fine, Susie," he answered softly, giving her a small smile. He turned back to the swans, his brow furrowed in thought. The maid left him there, concerned about him but quite unsure what to do about it. She returned to the kitchens to talk to Richard and Chester, not realizing that Sebastian was skulking in the shadows.

"I think there's something wrong with Master Harry," she said softly. Chester's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"What do you think it is, Susie?" Rick looked ready to fly into action; to annihilate whatever had hurt their Master Harry.

"I don't know. He's staring at the fountain in the courtyard and he won't talk like he usually does. I think…I think he might be in love."

Sebastian stepped back from the conversation in the kitchen and made his way to the courtyard, stopping to watch his young master as the boy flicked his feet through the water, watching the droplets spray in a rainbow before they fell back to the fountain. The demon pulled his watch from his waistcoat and looked at it, scowling at the numbers. The guests would be here soon, so he needed to clear up the apparent misunderstanding quickly. Striding forward, he sat on the edge of the fountain, facing away from the swans. Harry stiffened for a moment as he saw Sebastian sit from the corner of his eye, then relaxed when the butler didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What troubles you, young Master?" the demon finally asked, still not looking at Harry. The brunet's chin dropped to his chest and he felt so _defeated_. After long minutes, while Sebastian waited with the patience of a saint, Harry answered.

"I'm very grateful to you for all you've done," he began, trying to express his thoughts and feelings as clearly as he could. "You've become more to me than a butler, or a guardian, or a bodyguard. At first, it was just gratitude, but now….I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about you. I mean, when our contract is completed you'll eat my soul. I expect that, and I have no problem with it. But I'm afraid that the longer we spend together, the stronger my feelings will grow for you." Harry paused again, then looked into curious copper eyes.

"You've treated me with more kindness and respect than anyone else I've ever known. I know it's because of the contract that you support and protect me the way you do. I also know that it's because of the contract that you agreed to kiss me. I don't want that kiss, or my feelings, to interfere with our relationship. I don't want you to feel obligated to feel something you don't, just because of the contract." Sebastian slid closer to Harry, speaking quietly to the brunet as he looked at the Potter family ring on his finger.

"I have been around for a great many centuries. I've involved myself with hundreds of human lives. Men and women alike. Some of them have actually fallen in love with me, and tried their best to worm out of their contracts to me, thinking that their love for a demon would change things. In all of those lives, I was merely a spectator, waiting for my next meal. Nothing they could say or do would sway me from my designated course.

"In all that time, not one of them has ever made me feel like family. None of them has ever welcomed me like you have. And none of them has ever touched this demon's heart. I treat you as I do because I care for you. Perhaps more than a demon should care for a human, but there you have it. I kissed you because I wanted to, and was delighted that you wanted it, as well. I am happy you feel for me the way you do, and I hope that you'll not change anything. I look forward to how this relationship will change." Sebastian smiled as he caught the blush from the corner of his eye. "Now, your guests are due to arrive in a half an hour, so we need to get you changed and ready to greet them." Standing, he held out his hand to Harry, helping him from the fountain and leading him back into the house and up to his bedroom.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Draco chirped happily as he smiled at his friend. Though their relationship had started out as co-conspirators and allies to the same cause, over the intervening months Draco had developed a fondness for the brunet. That Harry wouldn't return that same regard had never occurred to the blond teen, and he fully believed that Harry felt for him what he felt for the other. Nothing could be further from the truth. Harry saw him, as he saw most of the people he'd come across, as a pawn. As a piece to be moved around his board to his liking, to achieve the only goal that dwelt in his heart. And should any of his pawns fall in the performance of their duties…well. Everyone was replaceable. Theo and Blaise chimed in with their own birthday greetings, and Harry smiled and flushed at the attention. Sebastian stood to the side, eyes always on his master, ready to do whatever his lord required, sometimes even before Harry had needed to ask.

"Why don't we take a tour of the estate while the staff prepare our lunch," Harry suggested, glancing to his butler for a moment. Sebastian inclined his head and fell into step behind the small group, within range to block or otherwise interfere with any attempt to hurt his master. The boys chatted happily as Harry showed them the various points of interest, laughing as Draco exercised his seldom-used but wickedly sharp sense of humor. They circled around to the back of the Manor, Theo gasping as he saw the stables, with the Pegasi exercising in the paddock behind the nearest building. Chester was putting them through their paces while Rick was combing down some Clydesdales in the next paddock.

"They're beautiful, Harry," Blaise said as he stared at the massive animals. The group had bypassed the Pegasi, their interest focused intently on the Clydesdales. "What kind of animal are they?"

"They're horses. They're a breed called Clydesdales, from the muggle world."

"How…how did you bring them to the magical world?" Draco asked hesitantly. "Weren't they frightened of all the power around them?"

"Funny thing about Clydesdales," Harry replied, smiling. "They are the most hardy of the muggle horse breeds. They're built for labor, and have been used to pull massive wagons. They are also one of the largest horses in the world, in size and weight. Their systems are sturdy enough to handle the ambient magic in the atmosphere. They're calm, intelligent horses, and damn beautiful, to boot."

"Why did you bring muggle horses here, Harry?" Theo asked curiously. "We've plenty of large breeds of magical animal here, and I see you have some Pegasi if you want horses."

"I saw the Clydesdales on the telly once, when my aunt wasn't looking. I've always loved their massive size and promised myself that, if I ever got rich, I'd have a stable full of them." Sebastian approached the group as they continued to talk about horses and other creatures.

"Master, it is time for lunch." Nodding, Harry allowed the butler to lead them to the small salon, where the birthday feast was to be laid out. It was smaller than the formal dining room, and Susie and the staff had decorated it to the nines for him. A wide wall, full of floor to ceiling windows, looked out on the expansive gardens and grounds of the estate. To the left of this wall sat a small table, piled with gifts from everyone. Sebastian had intercepted the owls that had come from the Weasleys, Granger, and Hagrid. There was also a gift from the Dark Lord, but the butler felt something decidedly _off_ about it, and had set it aside for later consideration.

The birthday celebration went off without a hitch, the earlier misunderstanding forgotten in Harry's joy. Sometimes, during the celebration and subsequent games, Harry would feel a bit of melancholy that he couldn't get close to the others the way they were close to him. He understood at a base level that friendships were important, but he also knew that they tended to get in the way of the bigger picture. So, as he enjoyed the party thrown in his behalf, and was actually _touched _at the thoughtful way the gifts were selected, he kept himself closed off. It wasn't in any way that would be noticed or commented upon, but it was a distancing nevertheless. Several hours later, Sebastian bent to whisper into Harry's ear. He nodded then called everyone's attention.

"Unfortunately, there are some pressing matters that I must attend to tomorrow, so I need to call a halt to the celebration." Draco's face fell; he was hoping to be able to stay the night. Harry noticed the look and nodded imperceptibly at the blond, indicating that he should stay. Harry walked everyone else to the floo, saying his goodbyes and sending them off home. When he finished, he beckoned the blond to follow him to the library, where they sat on a sofa in front of a cheerfully burning fire. He turned to the other boy and cocked an eyebrow, Sebastian waiting behind the sofa for further instruction.

"The Dark Lord is in a foul mood today," Draco began without preamble. "His frustrations stem from the lack of information from you. He seems to feel that you're just pretending, and that, when you gain enough information from his camp, you'll go to the headmaster with it. So, he's been torturing his minions left and right.

"Father was grateful for the invitation that you've extended me, and I was hoping that I could stay the night, to avoid any sort of punishment for not bringing you into line like I'm required to." Harry looked at the other teen for a moment, then looked at Sebastian.

"It will be as you wish, young Master," the demon said, bowing and departing to make arrangements. Moments later, the butler returned and extended a hand to the blond. "Allow me to see you to your rooms, Master Malfoy." Standing, Draco and Harry followed, until they were outside a double door looking into a lavishly appointed bedchamber. It was done in emerald and silver silks, and the dark furniture accentuated it perfectly. Turning, his eyes wide, Draco gaped at the brunet for a moment.

"Thank you, Harry," he breathed, shocked at the perfection of the room. There was a large chifferobe in the corner of the room and an extravagantly appointed bathroom to the left of the main doorway. Draco shuffled his way in, eyes traveling all over the room in pleasure as he made his way to the large four-poster bed in the center of the room.

"You are free to use this room as yours any time you need to," Harry said softly. "You know where the library is, and should you require something in the night, just pull the bell-cord and Susie will be in to see to your needs. Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

"You have a gift from this Dark Lord," Sebastian murmured, holding an innocuous package. Harry went to reach for it, but the demon pulled it away. "Something feels odd about it, young Master. That is why I did not give it to you at your party. I fear that the man has attached some sort of spell to it."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Have Chester look at it; he's immune to most spells, so he should be able to discern the type of spell on it and disable it if possible."

"Very good, sir," the butler murmured, setting the package down on a table beside the door. Harry sat on his bed, and instantly Sebastian was on his knees in front of the teen, undoing the fastenings in his blazer. Harry watched the economy of movement as the demon's fingers danced gracefully over the buttons of the vest and shirt. Once the shirt was undone, Sebastian slid his hands into the open shirt and placed them gently on Harry's chest. He slid his hands up the boy's chest and over his shoulders, pushing the clothing away and slowly down Harry's arms. The brunet shivered at the caresses, his eyes hopelessly locked with the demon's.

"It is a customary part of my duties to bathe my master," Sebastian suddenly said into the silence. Harry sat, trembling with want and fear as the demon's hands rested on the teen's hips, thumbs rubbing gently at the exposed hipbones. "I was curious to know if you would like me to do that tonight." Exploding in a bright blush, Harry dropped his eyes, chewing on his lower lip, indecision marking his face. On one hand, he would love for the butler to pamper him; to stroke and touch him all over. On the other hand, it felt too rushed; too fast. He knew he was fast falling in love with the demon, but he also understood that the speed of everything was unseemly. Finally, he came to a decision.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for that, Sebastian. While I would love nothing more than to feel your hands all over me, I'm scared. I…I don't know how far this will go, or how long it will last, and I don't want to get hurt." The demon looked disappointed for a fraction of a moment before his face cleared.

"As you wish, my Lord," he intoned, getting ready to rise. Harry's hand on his shoulder stopped him standing, and he looked at the teen questioningly.

"Would you…would you k-kiss me again?" A sinfully devilish smile crossed Sebastian's face, making Harry shiver as the older man leaned into the teen's personal space.

"My pleasure, young Master."


	7. Seventh

**Seventh**

"Draco, how would you like to stay here for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked the blond at breakfast the next morning. The Malfoy heir had looked like he'd had a restless night, the skin under his eyes bruised from lack of sleep. Silver eyes widened at the offer, and a beaming smile graced the blond's pale face.

"I would love to, Harry," he gushed, before hesitating. "But, what about my father? I don't want to see anything happen to him while I'm safely hidden away here."

"Owl your father with the location of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said, smirking. "That should make Voldemort happy enough."

"But…but I don't _know_ the location of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry's smirk grew wider.

"I do." The brunet handed Draco a slip of paper, written in the headmaster's hand, with an address on it. "Dumbledore is the secret-keeper for the Order. He carelessly had some of those slips of parchment sitting on his desk when I went to talk to him about Riddle. I cast a confundus charm on him and stole one of the slips." Draco's grey eyes filled with pride as he realized that he'd had a secret that would gain his father an extended reprieve from the punishment. _This might actually make up for that diary fiasco_.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll go write the letter now. I'll have you look it over before I send it, so that it won't give away anything of great importance about my location."

"Excellent. Then you and I can discuss the types of information I will give to the Dark Lord, without bringing about suspicions that I'm playing both sides." When Draco looked confused, Harry elaborated. "The information I get from you and the others is for my benefit alone. It is information that I will use to avenge my parents and godparents. The information I give to the Dark Lord will keep Dumbledore from trying to control me. He will be too busy trying to ferret out the spy, as well as doing damage control to his side of things." They finished breakfast, chatting about this and that, until Draco excused himself to go write his father.

"Sebastian, I'd like you to assign a butler to see to Draco's needs while he is here," Harry told the demon. "I'm sure that there's someone suitable here."

"Indeed, young Master. I will assign Claude as his personal butler for the duration of his stay."

* * *

Draco's house elf had delivered the last of his things. The creature was ordered to never reveal the blond's location, thereby ensuring that Harry's Manor would never be found by anyone not invited. The blond was currently directing his own butler in how to hang his clothing. Harry stepped into Draco's bedroom just as he was barking out an order to the manservant. Harry scowled just as Draco had turned, and the blond flushed scarlet.

"Is that how you talk to your house elves?" the brunet asked sharply. Draco hung his head for a moment before he lifted it, anger sparking his eyes.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it is. It is the way we Malfoys speak to _all_ beneath our station." Harry's scowl grew, his anger bubbling.

"This is _my_ home. You are here under _my_ good graces. You _will not _treat my staff like the dirt beneath your boots. I expect you to treat them with the consideration and respect that you'd treat me. After all, they are an _extension_ of me."

"But they're _servants_, Harry. They _expect_ to be treated this way." Harry lost control of his magic, his anger so hot. Draco stepped back defensively, eyes wide as the brunet was engulfed in a dark wave of power. Sebastian placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, and the magic was drawn back in, Harry's anger once again under control.

"If I hear of you mistreating, abusing, or badmouthing any of my staff, you will be evicted from my Manor. This is not your father's home; this is not the Dark Lord's lair. This is a home where you can be safe and protected, but only if you treat everyone with courtesy and respect." Turning, Harry stormed from the room, not seeing the look of gratitude in Claude's eyes as his employer stood up for him. Draco looked at his feet, thinking about what Harry had just said. Turning, he looked Claude straight in the eye.

"I apologize for my boorish behavior, Claude," he said softly, regret in his eyes. "Harry was right. I shouldn't treat you the same way the Dark Lord treats my father." The blond stepped forward, hand extended. "Shall we start fresh?"

* * *

"Thank you, young Master, for standing up for Claude. He's a new demon, and my apprentice. I have him here for the time being so that he may learn to interact normally with humans before he can go out and secure contracts for himself." They were walking through the hallways, on the way to the brunet's study. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise at the revelation.

"He won't harm Draco, will he? I won't have the staff injuring any of the guests."

"No, young Lord, he will not. He understands how things operate in this Manor."

"Excellent. Did Chester discover the spell that was cast on the gift the Dark Lord sent me?" Sebastian smiled and pulled out a small box.

"Yes he did. He was also able to disable it. He says it was a fairly powerful compulsion charm, with a lust factor woven in." Harry shuddered violently at the thought of being _compelled _to be intimate with someone.

"I wonder why he added the lust component?" Sebastian smiled at the naïveté of his master.

"You are a very lovely young man," the demon said softly, enjoying the blush that flared to life on Harry's face. The older man reached out a hand, feathering his fingertips across the teen's hot cheek and chuckling under his breath. "It is not hard to understand why someone would want to be with you." The butler opened the box and held it out to Harry.

Inside was what looked like an engagement ring. It was made of silver, with a blue diamond in the center, surrounded by emeralds. It was a very beautiful piece, but Harry shivered uncontrollably at the symbolism of the ring. "He can't _possibly_ think I'd take him up on his offer. I'm _fourteen_, for Merlin's sake!" Sebastian guided his master into a drawing room, closing the door before coming to stand before Harry.

"Would that be the only reason you'd refuse a bonding with this Dark Lord? Because of your age?" Harry grimaced at the thought of bonding, then looked into copper eyes.

"_Gods_, no. The man is foul and foul-tempered. He's arrogant, with a god complex a mile wide. He would only see me as a trophy, a conquest he had made in his bid to rule the world. And besides, he's just not my type." Sebastian let himself smile with hidden relief.

"Very good, young Master. Now, I believe we have some errands to run. Do you wish to bring along your friend?"

"No, better not. I need to speak to the Weasleys for a bit and see if I can get any more information on Dumbledore or his movements. Then, I need to go to Gringotts and arrange things for after I pass away. I have a pretty good idea on how I want to distribute my wealth. I also need to get to the wizards library beneath the Centre for the Magic Arts museum in Euston, London, so I can look up the dark magic that Riddle used to split his soul. Finally, I need to look into some tutors to teach me to fight. I need to work on hand to hand skills because I'm sure that, at some point, I will be fighting without my wand."

"Excellent, sir. However, I believe I may be able to solve your problem regarding the fight training."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir. I believe that I would make an adequate tutor for you. I am well-versed with several Japanese fighting styles, and I am quite wicked with sword and staff. I would be pleased to train you, if you'll permit me."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Harry answered, blushing and smiling. "I would be honored."

* * *

Draco sat on blanket spread beneath a nearby tree, watching with awe as Sebastian put Harry through his paces. In the five weeks he'd spent at Harry's Manor, he'd blossomed, growing out of the arrogant, self-centered git he'd been and into a fine gentleman. Claude had become enamored with the blond, and they spent many hours just talking about anything and everything. Harry and Draco had talked, and it was decided that Draco would spend his summers with Harry until the Dark Lord had been eliminated. It was only fitting, as Draco would receive the Manor and grounds, should the blond survive the coming war.

It was a fascinating and deadly ballet the youngest Malfoy watched now, Claude standing just behind him, as Harry and Sebastian thrust and parried each others' attacks. Harry was holding his own, being such a quick study, and the butler was hard-pressed to get a hit in. Finally, with a feint to the left that Harry fell for, the demon was able to put a substantial gash in Harry's shoulder. Hissing, the brunet dropped his blade, stepping back when he found the point of the demon's blade pressing into his Adam's apple.

"Parley," Harry murmured, furious at his failure. The demon dropped the point of his sword, placing it over the brunet's heart and pressing in lightly. Harry quickly backed up, stumbling over the uneven terrain and falling to the ground, huffing out a gasp as the air was knocked from him. Sebastian quickly followed, dropping the blade to the grass and crawling over the prostrate teen. They had fallen behind a large stand of shrubs, and were out of sight of the spectators for the moment. "S-Sebastian," Harry whimpered as the demon leant closer, his nose running alongside Harry's in a sweet caress.

"Do you wish me to stop, young Master?" the butler whispered seductively, copper eyes glinting red for a moment. Harry shook his head mutely, his nose rubbing against the man's cheek as Sebastian leaned closer to capture the teen's lips in a toe-curling kiss. Harry let out a muffled groan as his hands curled into the shoulders of the waistcoat the demon had stripped down to. The temperatures were mild and cool, but both men had been working up a sweat during training, and had taken off their outer jackets. The demon leaned in closer, deepening the kiss and relishing the small mewls and moans that Harry gave voice to.

Strong hands framed the teen's face, thumbs stroking along defined cheekbones as Sebastian ravished Harry's mouth. The kiss felt like it could go on forever, but finally, the demon pulled back, smiling at the disappointed groan coming from the boy beneath him. Standing, Sebastian held out a hand to Harry and helped him from the ground, gently brushing the dirt and debris from the teen's clothes. The demon's hand lingered for a moment on Harry's backside, making him blush furiously and squirm at the light contact. Taking his place at Harry's left shoulder after retrieving the dropped blades, the pair made their way to Draco's spot, to see Claude pulling away from the blushing blond. He snapped to attention when he caught movement from the corner of his eye, and he dropped his gaze to the ground, awaiting whatever censure he was sure he'd receive.

"Sebastian and I will speak with you about this later, Claude," Harry said softly. The butler nodded his head quickly before bending down to help Draco to his feet. The group trouped into the mansion, teens in front and butlers behind. They walked to their respective bedrooms, to freshen up for lunch, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Come in, Claude," Harry called as the butler tapped at the study door. Sebastian was in his usual place, at Harry's left, as the other butler stepped into the room and closed the door. He walked up to the desk, stopping in front of it and standing tensely at attention. "What are your intentions toward Draco?" the brunet asked bluntly.

"I'm quite taken with him," the apprentice demon answered slowly. "I would like to stay with him, if it is possible."

"You are a new demon," Sebastian said quietly, looking at his apprentice. "You are still learning the ways of demons. You do realize that, once you are released from your apprenticeship, you will have to consume souls to survive. It is the way we live."

"Yes, sir, I do understand that. However, I would still like to stay with Master Draco. I am sure that there is a way that I can do that and still follow my nature." Sebastian thought about it for a moment, recalling some of the ancient ways that had fallen into disuse over the centuries.

"You may bond with him, as a familiar to a wizard would," the elder demon finally said. "You would still serve him, as he would continue to be your master. This will afford you the ability to feed as you must, while still maintaining the closeness you seem to want with the human. I will get you the ancient rituals, so that you may study them. You must be very careful when performing the ritual; one mistake could cost you everything."

"I understand, and I thank you," Claude said, bowing his head.

"Now that we've worked out a suitable compromise, I need you to keep watch over Draco while at school as well. If you have an animal form that you can assume, that would be most helpful. Go to Draco now, and talk to him about it." Nodding, Claude left, and Harry rose, exiting the study as well. When he got to his bedroom, he sat on the bed, Sebastian instantly kneeling at his feet to undress him. "I've discovered the magic used to anchor the Dark Lord to the world." Copper eyes rose, interest in them.

"It is a dark spell that must be incanted at the moment the wizard commits a murder. It is the act of murder that splinters the soul, and the spell drives that shard into an object that has been enspelled itself. Once placed, the wizard becomes, for all intents and purposes, immortal. His physical body may perish, but the horcrux will continue to anchor him to the earthly plane, allowing him to craft another vessel to house whatever soul piece was released at the use of a horcrux."

"All we need to do is find all of these horcruxes and destroy them," Sebastian murmured, his fingers working on the fastenings of Harry's boots.

"Well, I believe that two have already been disposed of," Harry said thoughtfully. When the demon looked back up at Harry curiously, the brunet continued. "The first horcrux I've met personally, in the form of that diary. That was what the shade was; a piece of Voldemort's soul. I destroyed it with basilisk venom."

"A shame we cannot get a supply of that venom," Sebastian murmured, pulling the socks from Harry's feet and massaging the arches and insteps. The teen sighed contentedly as he started to relax.

"We don't need it," he said softly. "The link you'd destroyed through my curse scar? That was another horcrux. I had been carrying around a piece of that monster's soul since I was a baby." Harry shuddered dramatically at the thought. "You can destroy the horcruxes, using the same power as you did on me."


	8. Eighth

**Eighth**

Harry and Draco sat in the compartment, the brunet fighting mightily not to snicker at his friend. On top of Draco's blonde head sat…a ferret. A silky, white ferret with a cute little face. Not quite the intimidating figure that a bodyguard should be, but still adorably cute nonetheless. When Harry had first seen the ferret, he fell to the floor laughing, and the blond's angry blush did nothing to stem the other teen's hilarity. Sebastian, himself a very stoic and stern demon, couldn't stop the occasional snicker as he watched his apprentice morph into the slinky little rodent he now was.

"_You are *snicker* to stay with *snort* your charge at all *mrph* times." He lost his composure for a moment, letting out a couple of chuckles before regaining control. "Please change back. I cannot speak to you like that." Everyone waited until Claude had reverted before they continued their meeting. "As Harry is using Draco as his contact within the Dark Lord's camp, he is now in danger. Do not let __**anything**__ happen to him."_

"So, uh, Draco," Theo said quietly, a grin on his face, "this puts a whole new meaning to 'ferret face'." Blaise burst out laughing, and Harry lost control of his laughter as well, guffawing so hard that he shook his raven, who nipped warningly at the brunet's ear. Finally the laughter subsided, and so did Draco's embarrassed blush.

"Have you and Claude talked about his expectations?" Harry asked carefully, fully aware of the audience they had in the compartment.

"Yes, Harry, we have. He's told me about his obligations. He's also told me of his plans. We're taking our time right now."

"Very wise," the brunet answered. "When he's finished his apprenticeship, you two should revisit the issue." Blaise and Theo looked from one boy to the other, confused.

"What are you two talking about?" Theo finally asked. Harry raised an enquiring brow to Draco, asking for permission. When Draco nodded, the brunet spoke.

"Draco is being courted by one of my guests," he prevaricated. He couldn't tell them that it was a _butler_ courting the blond, let alone a_ demon apprentice_. Both Slytherins looked at their leader, smirking at the blush on the blond's face.

"Does your father approve of the courtship?" Blaise asked. "We all know how _particular_ he is, especially when it comes to a suitable woman to bear the next Malfoy heirs." Draco scowled angrily, glaring at the Italian.

"What my father thinks is of no consequence to me," the blond snarled harshly, making everyone in the compartment flinch. "The fact that he's blindly tied himself to that insane man hardly makes him capable of choosing a suitable consort for me. I've changed since staying at Harry's Manor, and I like who I am now. My father will no longer have a say in my life."

"Well, done, Draco," Theo applauded quietly. "It's about time, too. I've always thought you had a backbone; it took its merry time making itself known."

"Ha bloody ha," the Malfoy heir snarked, blushing. "Now that I've taken charge of my own life, I'll try and be a better leader for Slytherin House. I'd like to pull as many students as possible out of their parents' shadows."

"Good idea," Harry said with a small, proud smile. "If you can convince some of the others to help spy, everyone would be free of the maniac's threatening presence that much quicker." He paused for a moment, thinking, before he continued. "I need for us to meet in our bedroom after the Opening Feast. I've got some information on a possible way to defeat the Dark Lord, and I know I'll need your help, and the help of any spies you might be able to recruit."

* * *

"All right, let's get started," Harry said as he settled on his bed, facing Draco's. The blond sat on his own, facing Harry. Blaise and Theo had taken the desk chairs and were sitting at the foot of both beds, attentive. Harry's raven was in his lap, the teen's gentle fingers stroking through the ebony feathers, and Draco's ferret was draped around the blond's neck, nibbling softly at the warm flesh. "I've discovered that Voldemort has used a dark magic ritual to make himself virtually immortal." Eyes widened all around, mouths hanging open.

"How…how did you discover this?" Draco asked. Harry was quiet for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order before he spoke.

"The Dark Lord sent me an engagement ring for my birthday," Harry started, chuckling at all the revolted looks he had received. "It had a strong compulsion charm with a lust component factored in. The very idea of that man desiring me like that turned my stomach, and gave me the impetus to do research. So Sebastian and I went to the library under the Centre for the Magic Arts museum in London to find the books I knew would give me the answers. They did. I found out that the only way that a wizard can achieve immortality, aside from being bitten by a vampire that is, is by splintering off shards of his soul and embedding them in things. The vessels for the shards can be inanimate or living. They're called horcruxes.

"The diary I had destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets was a horcrux. I've also learned that I was one, as well. With Sebastian's help, I was able to rid myself of that piece of soul. So what I need from you is information on what the other horcruxes might be. Where they might be, or if they have some sort of significance. If we could get some of the history of the Dark Lord, such as where he grew up or his genealogy, we could narrow down the possible artifacts and might have a better time of finding them."

"I have an idea on how to get his genealogy," Draco murmured, his eyes far away. Harry and the others waited for the blond to continue. The Malfoy heir shook himself and smiled. "We need to get some of the Dark Lord's blood. There's a potion that would give his family history with a drop of his blood."

"I do know that he's a halfblood," Harry said. Everyone else in the room gasped loudly, looking at Harry as if he were mad.

"You lie," Blaise said instantly, flushing with shame at the heated glare he received. Theo jumped in to soothe ruffled feathers.

"It's just that we've all grown up with our parents extolling the virtues of the Dark Lord. Praising his purity of blood as the Heir of Slytherin. He's always led our families to believe that he's just as pure of blood as the rest of us. It's a little hard to believe that he's not."

"Riddle told me himself," Harry said, anger barely held in check. "When that soul piece from the diary was bragging and gloating, it told me that Riddle's father was a muggle that his witch mother had fallen in love with. That was where he got his name. His father's name was Tom Riddle. He used his full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, as an anagram to come up with his name. He showed me how he did it, by writing his full name in flaming letters, then rearranging the letters until they read 'I am Lord Voldemort'."

"So all this time, our parents were abasing themselves to a halfblood. We can't tell them, though. At least, not until the Dark Lord is dead. If any of them try to challenge him with this information, they'll die."

"I must tell you all that if I find out that any of your parents had helped Voldemort kill my parents and godparents, their lives are forfeit. I don't care if you are my friends. They will not live beyond the war." The three Slytherins looked into determined emerald eyes and nodded, accepting Harry's warning for what it was. And, honestly, none of them would fault him for it, nor would they betray him.

"We understand, Harry. We will do everything we can to help you beat this monster, even if it means turning against our own families to do it. They've all damaged our family reputations by following him, and it's up to us to make the necessary repairs. Siding with you will go a long way toward clearing our family names."

* * *

"Master? Where will Claude sleep?" Sebastian was kneeling in front of Harry, unbuttoning his shirt. Both boys were facing away from each other as they sat on their beds, their butlers tending to them faithfully. Emerald eyes met copper, and Harry smirked.

"With you, of course. I've asked the castle to expand your room, and add an extra bathroom. It should be quite large enough for the both of you."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian murmured, leaning up to steal a kiss. Harry's lips tingled and he brushed his fingers along Sebastian's jaw briefly before dropping his hand. Sebastian then turned his attentions to Harry's feet, removing the shoes and socks before massaging the arches and insteps. It was a ritual that the demon performed every night, and both beings enjoyed it immensely. It was also a way for the butler to satisfy his desires for his young master without completely ravishing him. The kisses and touches went a long way to helping the demon control his want for the teen, and Harry's constantly touching Sebastian when he was in his raven form made the manservant want to curl up and purr.

In the back of his mind, Sebastian knew what the outcome of their interactions would be. He understood that the teen would eventually give his body to Sebastian, which would deepen the bonds of the contract. He was trying valiantly to ignore the moment when the contract obligations were fulfilled. For the first time in his very long existence, he didn't want to have to complete a contract. There were other options; however, the butler didn't see turning Harry into a demon as an alternative that would be palatable. He didn't want to share the brunet with _anyone_, and turning him would result in Harry sharing himself with others in order to feed himself.

"Good night, Sebastian," Harry whispered, leaning forward to brush another gentle kiss across the older man's lips before allowing him to stand.

"Sleep well, young Master."

* * *

"How are things between you and…" Emerald eyes flicked quickly to the ferret curled around Draco's neck.

"Brilliant, Harry," the blond enthused, smiling happily. Before he could continue to rave about his butler, the headmaster stood and stepped to the podium.

"May I have your attention, please?" he hollered. The Hall slowly quieted down as attentions turned to the old man. "We are pleased to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be hosted here, at Hogwarts. We will be welcoming the champion hopefuls from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They will be arriving next week, and the drawing for the champions' names will be on Halloween. We fully expect all seventh years who are interested in competing to include their names in the drawing. The competition is limited to the seventh years, and the names will be drawn from the Goblet of Fire. There will be an age line around the cup, so that no student under the age of seventeen will be able to place their names into it. I want you all to make the students from the other schools feel welcome."

"What is this Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked. He got shocked looks from several people before Theo leaned forward from across the table to explain.

"I'm surprised you don't know," he said. Harry interrupted before Theo could continue.

"Raised by muggles, remember?" Harry's voice was tight with irritation, and Theo had the good grace to apologize for his blunder. The curly-haired teen continued where he'd left off.

"The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between three champions, chosen by the Goblet of Fire. They all face three very dangerous tasks. The winner will get a cash prize, adulation, and the Triwizard cup. There hasn't been a Tournament in over two hundred years, though."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously, his ire forgotten.

"The last Tournament was held in 1792," Draco continued. "Up to that point, there were no real guidelines or restrictions on the individual tasks, so many of the competitors died. The Tournament was cancelled after 1792 because of all the deaths. My father has written me about the Tournament this year. He says that there are now restrictions in place to prevent any of the students dying. He wrote that the contest will be closely monitored, and that the age restriction is in place to prevent anyone not skilled enough in their magics from participating."

"So, there are measures in place to prevent the students dying, but not to prevent the students being grievously _injured,_" Harry growled, scowling at the headmaster.

"It's a contest to show your bravery and your ability to think in unexpected situations," Blaise said cheerfully.

"Sounds more like a contest to show your stupidity and lack of self-preservation," Harry snapped back, not in the least impressed or eager to watch the Tournament.

"Why are you against it, Harry?" Draco asked softly. The brunet looked at the blond, and worry clouded his emerald eyes.

"I suspect that I'll end up competing in the Tournament," the brunet answered softly, trying not to let anyone else hear him. Draco shook his head warningly and stood, holding out a hand to Harry. The boys quickly went to their room and sat on their beds, facing each other. The ferret and raven made their way to the floor, where they transformed and readied tea.

"What to you mean? How will you end up in the Tournament?" Draco asked worriedly. Harry gave a thin, angry smile before answering.

"There was no test for me to face last year. In fact, as far as I can remember, last year was the calmest year I've had here so far. Voldemort has been busy acting off the information I've been giving him through you, and that's kept Dumbledore out of my hair. This tournament, however, looks like something he would use to 'test' me. To see if I can survive unexpected crises. To see how well I think on my feet. As well, I think he'll use it as an excuse to draw me closer to Ron and Hermione. He's already talked to me about my distance from them." Sebastian handed Harry a cup of tea, Claude doing the same for Draco.

"Whatever may happen with this Tournament, young Master, you may be assured that I will be by your side all the way, helping as I can."

"Thank you Sebastian. That means the world to me."


	9. Ninth

**Ninth**

"Is it just me, or do you feel something…_off_ about our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Harry asked the blond as they lay in their beds. Their butlers had put them to bed for the night, but Harry was feeling very anxious. Tomorrow was the thirty-first of October, and the Triwizard champions would be selected at the evening meal. Harry was trying to keep his mind off the Tournament, and something about their Defense professor had his instincts screaming.

"He's an ex-Auror named Alistor Moody," Draco answered softly, looking at Harry with concern. He could feel his friend's fear, and wanted to take his mind off of it. "I think he's also part of Dumbledore's Order. I've heard my father talk about him over the years. He's one of the toughest Aurors to have ever served. He lost his eye, his leg, and part of his nose during a particularly vicious battle with Death Eaters during the first war. That's why he's so paranoid now." Draco paused a moment, really thinking about what Harry was trying to get at. "But you're right. His magic feels a bit Darker than it should for a fighter of the Light. I know he's particularly proficient with Dark spells which would, at most, make him of Neutral affinity, but his magic's Darker than that, somehow."

"Contact your father. Ask him of Voldemort's put someone in the school this year. I want to find out what the purpose was in putting a Death Eater in the school, considering I'm now 'helping' the Dark Lord."

"I'll owl him tomorrow. By the way, Severus says he should have some blood for the heritage potion some time next month." Harry turned toward the blond, surprised. Draco elaborated. "Severus is on your side, Harry. He wants to see that monster out of his life, since the Dark Lord took away someone who was very dear to Sev."

"Who did professor Snape lose?"

"Your mother."

* * *

"All right, everyone settle down." The Hall grew quiet, everyone sitting on the edges of their seats waiting for the champions to be drawn. The Goblet of Fire sat where the sorting stool usually did, the eternal flame burning merrily from the top. Over the last two weeks, seventh years from all three schools had tossed their names into the cup. Some of the more adventurous sixth years had tried to get past the age line with little success. The Weasley twins had even tried. They had concocted a potion that would age them by one year, and were able to cross the age line. Unfortunately, when they tried to put their names into the Goblet, the flame flared brightly, knocking them several feet away from the cup and turning them into wizened old men, with scraggly long grey hair and beards. It was, quite frankly, the funniest thing to happen during the two weeks, and did much to relieve the anxiety that had permeated the school.

"It's time to select the Triwizard champions!" There was a muted cheer, everyone excited to see who would represent the schools. There were many hopefuls, and friends of the applicants tried to bolster them as they waited for the first name to come from the cup. The flames flared high into the air, spitting out a slip of parchment, which Dumbledore snatched as it wafted down. He looked at it, then beamed, raising his eyes to the crowd. "For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum." The Goblet rumbled again, and another name flew from the golden cup. "For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour." Minutes passed before the next name was vomited from the cup, the slip snatched out of the air. "For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory." Cheers bellowed to the rafters as Cedric's name was called, even though the boy himself looked pale and shaky. He graciously accepted the congratulations of his fellow Hufflepuffs before going to the antechamber behind the teacher's table, where the rest of the selected champions had already gone. Dumbledore held his hands up, trying to silence everyone. Harry heaved a tentative sigh of relief; glad that he wouldn't be put through his paces this year. That relief turned to concern, then worry as the cup began to rumble again. The headmaster turned, eyes wide as he watched a slip of parchment launch itself from the Goblet, flying high into the air before fluttering down within reach of the stunned headmaster.

"Harry Potter," he murmured, shocked at the name on the parchment. Raising his head and his voice, he scanned the Hall before madly twinkling blue eyes zeroed in on him. "Harry Potter." Blaise and Theo looked at each other, then looked at Harry, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Draco scowled at them, shaking his head minutely before turning to his panic-stricken friend.

"It's ok, Harry," the blond murmured consolingly in his ear. "Remember, you have Sebastian watching your back. Now go on, before the headmaster becomes angry." Nodding and swallowing thickly, he went to the old man, who gently pushed him toward the antechamber. When he entered the room, all eyes swiveled to him, Karkaroff's narrowed in anger.

"Vhat do you vant, little boy?" he sneered at the raven. Fudge looked dumbstruck as Harry just walked toward the far corner of the room, hiding in the shadows. Dumbledore came in moments later, blue eyes searching for the brunet. Spying him, he beckoned the small child, and Harry reluctantly left his comforting shadows, flinching at the anger and hatred glaring at him from the other headmasters and Fudge. Albus went to place his hand on the teen's shoulder, but thought better of it when the raven dipped its beak toward the appendage.

"It seems that Harry's name had been included in the cup," Albus announced cheerfully. There was dead silence for a beat before all hell broke loose.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this?" Amos Diggory bellowed. "That boy is underage! How did his name even get into the cup?"

"I am unsure," Albus replied. "However, as it is a magical contract, he must compete. Those are the rules."

"Now see here, Dumbledore," Fudge blustered, face turning red. "I understand your desire to show off your _pet_, but his participation in this competition is unfair." Harry bristled at the insult, but held his temper in check. _Perhaps I can add him to my list_, he thought idly.

"Alas, Cornelius, as this is a magical contract, Harry must fulfill the obligations of it. He must compete, and there is nothing we can do to prevent it."

* * *

"All right, Potter," Blaise snapped as soon as the four of them had entered Draco's shared bedroom. Harry scowled at the Italian darkly for his tone, but Blaise carried on. "How did you get your name in when no one else could? What kind of spell did you use to trick the cup?" Draco leapt to his friend's defense, angered at the other Slytherins' betrayal.

"He _didn't_, but he knew that his name would end up in it anyway. It's just another test for him to struggle through."

"Care to explain that, Draco?" Theo asked calmly, not one to quickly jump to the obvious conclusions.

"Do you remember first year? The troll and Quirrel?" When both boys nodded, the blond continued. "Well, they were tests engineered by the headmaster to see how Harry handled himself in crisis situations. They were ways for Dumbledore to see what Harry knew, and what he needed training on. Second year was the basilisk and the diary. I know my father had a huge hand in those events, but the headmaster took full advantage of them, just to see if Harry could face the Dark Lord. He'd been given a reprieve last year, and both of us thought that he'd not be tested anymore.

"It was when the Tournament was announced that Harry knew the reprieve was over. He was sure that he'd somehow have to compete. Now, it seems that he was right." Draco turned to Harry, curious. "I don't know how your name got into the cup, but I do have some information that you'd asked for. The Defense teacher is Bartemius Crouch, Jr. The real Moody was captured just before school started and killed, but not before harvesting hairs for a Polyjuice Potion. When Dumbledore approached the ex-Auror about the Defense job, it was already Crouch in Mad-Eye's place. As for why he's here, according to the Dark Lord, Crouch is here to 'protect' you." Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes before continuing. "We both know that it really means that Barty is supposed to spy on you and report back anything out of the ordinary or suspicious."

"That means you and I will have to be extra careful about certain things," Harry murmured, the accusations forgotten with this new information. "Do you think Voldemort is mad because I haven't responded in any way to his 'proposal'?"

"That could be," Blaise answered, accepting the explanations and moving away from the topic of the Tournament for the moment. "Perhaps Crouch is here to see if you have someone else in your life. If you show interest in anyone else, I fear that their lives might be forfeit." A wicked glint lit emerald eyes, and Theo stepped back in momentary alarm.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" the curly-haired Slytherin asked cautiously. A wide grin split the brunet's face, chilling everyone in the room for its evilness.

"This would be a good way to get rid of individuals who test me," the teen answered softly, the glint never leaving his eyes. Draco's eyes widened on his friend.

"You would be okay with causing the death of an innocent person?" Harry rolled his eyes, looking at the other three Slytherins with impatience.

"I have no problem eliminating those who would stand in my way toward my ultimate goals. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will keep me from my vengeance."

* * *

"Master? Claude and I have been talking."

"Yes Sebastian?" Emerald eyes gleamed brightly at the butler, and he smiled.

"We think we know a way to help you discover any of those who would seek to do you or Master Malfoy harm. We could gain you information on those you need to target for the Dark Lord's wrath." Harry grinned widely, patting the bed beside him. Sebastian hesitated for a fraction of a moment before sitting. "Claude, in his rodent form, can get into the smallest cracks and crevices. After the evening meal, he will be able to sneak into the common rooms and dorm rooms of the other Houses, and listen in on their conversations. He could gather valuable information for you to use at your discretion.

"I, in my raven form, can spy on those who are outside, be they walking the grounds or practicing on the Quidditch pitch. Anywhere a group of students has gathered outside, I can be there to assemble information. I will only do this when you are safely within this bedroom."

"That is a brilliant idea, Sebastian," Harry murmured, unconsciously snuggling into the demon's side. Sebastian hesitated only briefly before he wrapped his arm around the smaller teen and pulled him close. Harry hummed happily and snuggled even closer. A fond chuckle erupted from the dark being without his permission. "As tomorrow is Saturday, Draco and I will most likely spend our time here, trying to figure out how I'll get through the tasks. Unfortunately, since I have no earthly idea what they _are_, we'll most likely discuss general tactics and spells, and concentrate on specifics when the Tournament really begins."

"Claude and I will do our best to get you the information you need, so that you can have as much preparation for the trials ahead as is humanly possible. Now, I would like to discuss something else with you, if I may?"

"What is it?"

"While you sleep, Claude and I have been collecting the knowledge you need on the horcruxes and their possible locations. I would like to wait until Master Draco is here. He will most likely have access to one or more of the items we seek."

* * *

"Claude has made his first contract," Sebastian said, watching the teens carefully for their reactions. Draco's butler was seated in the desk chair, facing his master with his head down. The blond was stiff with tension, a spark of jealousy glimmering in silver eyes.

"Oh?" Harry said carefully, also watching Draco's reaction.

"Yes," Claude said softly, finally looking his master in the eye. There was apology and sorrow in Claude's gaze, and Draco's stance softened slightly. "One of the Dark Lord's minions had been in a near death situation. I went to her and offered a way out. She agreed and we finalized the contract. I am to provide her with everlasting beauty and the means to attract the man of her desires. In exchange, I get her soul and information."

"How did you manage to trick that part of the agreement from her, and who is she?" Harry asked curiously, watching as Draco sagged with relief. Claude smiled, his eyes dark with promised pain.

"I simply told her that, as her part of the bargain was twofold, then so should mine be. She had no problem agreeing to give up information about the Dark Lord. Ironically enough, it is Voldemort whose hand she seeks. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange." Draco nearly choked on the startled gasp he sucked into his lungs. Claude immediately stood and gently patted the blond on the back to help him clear his airway. Harry's eyebrows went skyward in surprise at his friend's reaction, and he waited until the other teen could speak.

"Aunt Bella?" he nearly shrieked, eyes wide. "Crazy aunt Bella?" He then collapsed with hysterical laughter, rolling around on his bed for several minutes as the unfettered glee rolled through him. Finally, having had enough, Harry shot water from the end of his wand, dousing the still laughing blond and startling him. "What'd you do that for, Harry?" he bellowed, anger replacing the hysteria.

"You were losing it, Draco. It was the only way to bring you back. Now, mind explaining the hysterics?" Draco began snickering again, sobering when Harry pointed his wand.

"Aunt Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus Lestrange. Both of them are Inner Circle Death Eaters. High echelon in the Dark Lord's ranks. Aunt Bella has been trying to get into Voldemort's pants since the first war. My father has told me story after story of her attempts to climb into the monster's bed. Voldemort has no interest in her. Firstly, she's ugly as sin. Secondly, she's crazier than he is. Thirdly, she's married. Last, but most important, he doesn't even _swing _that way." The blond turned to his demon, eyes twinkling with merriment. "So unless you plan on turning her into a bloke, she hasn't got a snowball's chance in hell of ever seeing the inside of his bedchamber."


	10. Tenth

**Tenth**

"Your first task is dragons, young Master." Harry stared at his butler incredulously, the first stirrings of fear curling up from his stomach.

"Dragons?" he nearly shrieked, startling Draco out of his slumber.

"Wha? Whazzat? Mum?"

"Sorry Draco," Harry murmured, his voice trembling with the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. "Go back to sleep." The blond turned his head, his silver eyes intent on his friend's face, then sat up, facing Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry? You look like you're about to pass out." Harry gave a shaky laugh.

"Oh, nothing. I just have to face dragons for the first task. No big deal, really." Draco gaped at the other teen, his face paling rapidly before he snapped his mouth shut, eyes suddenly intent.

"It's doable, Harry," Draco said casually, watching his friend's face. Harry scowled at the nonchalance of the blond, then crossed his arms and huffed irritably.

"You have an idea, then?" he snarked.

"Why yes, Harry, I do," the other teen replied with a grin. "As you know, my name is the Latin derivative for 'dragon'. When I was a child, I was fascinated with the creatures I'd been named after, so I read everything I could get my hands on about them." He paused and looked at Sebastian. "Do you know what kind of dragons they are?"

"I believe, Master Malfoy, that they are the Hungarian Horntail, the common Welsh Green, the Swedish Short-snout, and the Chinese Fireball."

"Excellent," Draco purred excitedly. "I know that, of all the dragons, the Chinese Fireball is the fastest and most clever. It is also more serpent-like so you may be able to get away with using your parseltongue to reason with it. The Hungarian Horntail is also fast, but it's incredibly vicious as well. The common Welsh Green is the more subdued of the four, so if you get that one, you might be able to use a strong stunner on it. The Swedish Short-snout is by far the most dangerous. It's fire burns the hottest and it is a most agile flyer. However, since it has no forefeet, keeping it on the ground is to your advantage, since it's rather clumsy earthbound."

"Sooo, three of them might be good and one is bad? Which one should I pick?"

"You will not be able to see the one you choose, young Master," the demon interjected, watching the boy's face fall at the news. "The identities of the dragons will be kept from you. You will have to pull a replica from a cloth bag. Unfortunately, the choosing will go in order of the champions, which means you will be last."

"So I get the leftover," Harry grumbled, eyes on the floor. "Which dragon would be the optimal one for me to get out of this task in one piece?"

"It would be a choice between the Fireball and the Short-snout," Draco said helpfully.

"Master, if you tell me of which dragon you would like to face, I can ensure that it will be done. With a drop of your blood and my power, I can ensure that the dragon of your choice avoids the other hands reaching for it." Harry nodded absently, thinking over his options. The Short-snout or the Fireball. One is clumsy on the ground, but extremely agile in the air. The other is intelligent and more serpent-like, so possibly his parseltongue would benefit him. Which one? Which one? Finally, after minutes of silence, Harry made his choice.

* * *

Krum glared at Harry as he slowly made his way into the contestant's tent. Fleur looked at him snootily, and Cedric threw him a nervous grin. The teen stayed away from everyone else; he didn't want questions about his being in the Tournament, nor did he want to have people poking at his raven. His fingers restlessly combed through the breast feathers, and Sebastian nuzzled his head into Harry's cheek and neck, trying to soothe his master the only way he could. When Ludo Bagman came in with the pouch, Harry took a deep breath, hoping and praying that the dragon he wanted would be avoided by the other competitors. Viktor was the first to choose, and he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail. The tiny dragon hissed flame at the boy, who scowled down at it. Fleur drew next, and she got the common Welsh Green. Cedric drew the Swedish Short-snout, leaving the Chinese Fireball for Harry. Each dragon had a number around its neck, denoting the turn in which each competitor was to face his or her dragon. To the roar of the crowd, Cedric tentatively left the tent to face his dragon. There were roars and screams, and the announcer stating that Diggory had retrieved his egg, but had received severe burns and was taken to the medical tent.

Next was Fleur, and the cheers were louder for her, especially with the males. She put on a brave face, and was a little more confident as she strode out to face her dragon. The crowd quieted as if someone had cast a _silencio_, and it was a few moments after Madam Maxime had left the tent that the announcer had stated that Fleur had retrieved her egg. Harry listened as Bartemius Crouch Sr. announced that Fleur had used her Veela allure to charm the dragon to sleep, and had successfully retrieved her egg. However, because the dragon had snorted fire in her sleep, Ms. Delacour's robes had caught fire, causing minor burns to the girl.

The third to go face the dragon was Viktor Krum. He went out there, fully expecting to best the Horntail, but was driven back time and again by the harsh breath of the mother's fire. Krum wasted valuable time trying to lure the dragon away from her clutch with no success. Finally, he threw a conjunctivitis curse at the beast, but only partially blinded her. He was able to retrieve the egg, but suffered a deep gash to his back as the dragon had attempted to stomp on the tiny insect.

Finally, it was Harry's turn, and he shook so hard that the raven on his shoulder rocked back and forth. Carefully, Harry lifted the bird from his shoulder and placed it on the back of a chair.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered to the bird, gently stroking its head. Straightening, he marched purposefully to the stadium, hiding behind a rock formation for a moment to catch his breath and get his shaking under control. Pulling his plan to mind, he stepped out from his shelter and bowed deeply to the Fireball. The dragon was startled at the behavior of the human, and hesitated on an indrawn breath. Her maw was open, and Harry could see the ball of superheated air and flaming liquid that sat at the back of her throat. Before he lost his nerve, he stepped closer and began to hiss to the dragon.

"_The magic that surrounds this castle will harm your eggs,_ he said softly, stepping ever nearer. _There is a golden rock within your nest that will contaminate your young if it is not removed. It may have already done some harm."_

"_**Something in my nest harms my babies?"**_ Harry heaved a small sigh as he pulled out a shrunken vial of potion from his robes.

"_Yes. The golden rock with the rune shapes carved into it is harming your babies. Allow me to remove it and put this potion on your clutch. The potion will seep in and purge your babies of the harmful magic. Will you allow me to do this for you?"_

"_**Why would you want to help my babies?"**_

"_You are a wondrous magical being. It would be a shame to lose any of your beautiful young. Please let me protect them."_ The dragon eyed Harry suspiciously, but she backed a short distance away from her nest. She watched carefully as the teen enlarged the vial and poured it carefully over the true eggs, coating every one with the substance. It wouldn't leach any of the ambient magic out of the eggs, but it would seep into the shells and strengthen the embryos within. It was an advanced nutrient potion, made especially for Chinese Fireballs, and one that Sebastian had found in a rare potions book. When he finished, he shrank the vial back down and tucked it away before gently removing the egg that didn't belong. The dragon's head swooped down suddenly, and Harry froze as the beast's face hovered inches from the egg in his hands. He could feel the dragon sniffing the air around himself and the egg, and trembled, suddenly afraid that the dragon would swallow him whole. Finally, she pulled away and bowed to him.

"_**I smell the wrongness of the rock in your arms, and I thank you for your help."  
**_

* * *

"Would anyone in the wizarding world deliberately destroy dragon eggs?" Harry asked. He, Draco, Theo, and Blaise were in Draco's bedroom, sitting around, snacks and beverages scattered about the room. The house elves had been pleased to bring the boys food and drink, since they didn't want to join the widespread celebrations throughout the castle. Harry had been waylaid by Ron and Hermione on his way to the dungeons, and he'd had to suffer through their congratulations, Ron's jealousy, and Hermione's lecturing about his use of a Dark talent. It took him an hour to escape the pair, but he was finally in the dungeons, with people he liked.

"Dragon eggs are protected, Harry," Draco answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I took the fake egg from the nest, the dragon leaned down and sniffed at it." Theo broke in before Harry could continue.

"Yeah, we saw that. We thought she was going to eat you." Harry laughed and nodded.

"I did too. Anyway, she sniffed at the egg, then thanked me for helping her. She said she smelt the wrongness of it. Would anyone try to hurt dragon eggs?"

"There are some in the Ministry that don't like magical creatures of any kind," Draco said, thinking over what his father had said. "I believe there's an undersecretary to the Minister that is completely against all magical creatures. She seems to have Fudge's ear on all things. Maybe she was able to get into contact with the maker of the false eggs and have some kind of spell woven into it to destroy the dragon eggs."

"Maybe. She sounds like a Voldemort supporter." Blaise snickered, and everyone looked at him, curious.

"I know who Draco's talking about, and she's only a supporter of whomever is in power. As long as it's Fudge, she'll do all she can to advance his agenda. If Voldemort were to take over tomorrow, she'd fall all over herself kissing his arse. She figures that, as long as she backs whomever is in charge, she'll also come out on top."

"Ah," Harry sighed, grimacing. "One of those. My uncle Vernon was one of those. Couldn't wait to backstab his friends if it meant he got the promotion."

"Um, Harry? What was it like, living with muggles?" Theo asked softly. The brunet stiffened at the question, his face stony.

"You'd best ask someone else that question," he answered a little sharply. Everyone flinched at the hard tone, and Harry heaved out a harsh sigh before he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound angry. It's just that…Before Sebastian found me, I had to return to those filthy muggles every summer. My first ten years in that home were spent in a small boot cupboard underneath their stairs. That was my bedroom, and where I was sent when they didn't want to look at me. I was made to do every single chore they didn't want to do, and was required to cook every single meal, while receiving hardly any food for myself. I was called names and made to feel like less than nothing. Their son took great joy in beating me up almost daily, and uncle Vernon tended to be a little free with the fists on occasion as well. I don't like to think about them, because it makes me angry and sad, and I don't want to feel like that anymore."

* * *

"Young Master, why have you never told me any of that?" Sebastian asked. He was kneeling in front of Harry, unbuttoning the shirt, and his copper eyes were intent on his fingers. Harry sighed again and looked at the man who had come to be so much more than a manservant. The demon raised his eyes and found himself caught by brilliant emeralds.

"I don't like talking about it. I don't like remembering it. I think of the day that you came to me as the first day of my life. I didn't feel the need to tell you, because there's nothing you can do about it now."

"Why don't you want vengeance on them for the wrongs they committed against you?" Harry scrubbed his face, slightly irritated that the subject just wouldn't go away.

"They are meaningless to me," he finally answered, a little anger in his eyes. "What they did, was done out of ignorance and prejudice. It's stupid to punish them for their natures. It's who they are, and believe me, they'll suffer more for who they are than anything I could do to them. Let them wallow in their prejudices. Karma's a bitch, and it will come around and bite them in the arse one day."

"I understand, young Master." Sebastian finished massaging Harry's feet, and made to stand, but the teen's hands on his shoulders prevented him from rising. He looked into the brunet's eyes, and his own widened as the boy leaned closer, pressing his mouth to Sebastian's. The demon inhaled a gasp as a tentative tongue flicked along his lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth, letting Harry take the lead in this interaction.

The brunet's tongue danced and played within the demon's mouth, and the taller man moaned delightedly as he felt the other's tongue rub against the roof of his mouth, making him shiver uncontrollably. His own tongue came out to play, and he deepened the kiss, pulling on the teen until he was straddling Sebastian's lap. The butler's arms wrapped around the small waist, pulling the boy into his body fiercely as the kiss turned from exploratory to passionate with the flick of a tongue.

Fire raced along Sebastian's nerves as Harry's innocent mouth inflamed his desires. Slender legs wrapped around the demon's waist, and he gasped again, bucking up into the teen's pelvis and making his arousal known. Harry ground down into the butler's erection, moaning wantonly as they both spiraled out of control. A snuffling whimper from the next bed made them freeze their actions, their mouths slowly pulling apart. Harry turned his head to the other bed, worry creasing his face as he looked at the other occupant. Thankfully, Draco had only been shifting in his sleep, and Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief. A soft chuckle rumbled from the demon's mouth, and he kissed the corner of the teen's pouting lips as he stood from the floor, Harry still wrapped around him. He gently lay the boy into his bed, feathering kisses across his forehead, over his eyelids, down the slope of his nose, across his cheeks and over his chin until his mouth finally settled on the teen's. It was a slow, soft kiss, with just an undercurrent of heat, and Harry had to bite back a moan when Sebastian pulled away.

"Soon, my young Master. I will have you, soon."


	11. Eleventh

**Eleventh**

"I've got one," Draco said gleefully. Though Draco had stayed for most of Yule, he did go home on Christmas day, to spend time with his parents. Out of respect for the family, the Dark Lord had gone to Riddle Manor, which he'd kept up, even though he didn't deign to live there. Which left Malfoy Manor more stress free. All of his aunts and uncles had come for Christmas dinner, including Bellatrix Lestrange. The boys had learned that Bella was holding Hufflepuff's cup in her Gringott's vault, and Draco had come up with a way to get into it. He had snuck into her bedchambers while she was out and had stolen some hairs from her hairbrush. He had Severus retrieve some Polyjuice potion from his stores, and, with the help of a house elf, was able to get her vault key.

He went to the goblin bank, polyjuiced as Bella, and demanded access to the vault. Since he'd grown up with the mad woman, he knew her idiosyncrasies and personality tics, and was able to impersonate her nearly flawlessly. With the Black blood in his veins, he was also able to circumvent the gemino and flagrante curses on the vault, and had successfully retrieved the Cup. He now stood, the day after the Yule Ball, waving the cup around excitedly.

"Excellent, Draco. I'll have Sebastian take care of it." Theo and Blaise had come into the room one September evening in third year, and had seen Sebastian knelt at Harry's feet, massaging his arches and insteps. The blissful look on the teen had both Slytherins' eyebrows raising. Harry's eyes had opened and had spied the two boys, standing gobsmacked on the threshold of the room. With a thunderous scowl and the threat of bodily harm, both boys had quickly entered the room and closed the door before anyone else could see. Sebastian stood, looming at the side of his master, as Harry had gone on to explain things. Since then, it was no surprise to see the butlers morph back from their animal forms. The Slytherins had assumed that the ferret was the same, and their suspicions were confirmed once they got to the dorms. The demon bowed his head, hand held out for the cup. Once it was put into his hands, he closed both palms over it and closed his eyes. Minutes later, a ghostly black mass rose from the cup, tiny wails slicing through the air as it disappeared. What was left was a simple, but beautiful, sterling silver cup, set with semiprecious stones. Smirking, Harry looked at Draco.

"Now that it's useless to Riddle, I think it should be given to the headmaster, as a Yule gift." Instantly, Sebastian reverted to his raven form and hopped onto Harry's shoulder. The brunet walked the raven through the common room and out the entrance, Draco holding the cup and following. Once in the hallway, with a warning glare from gimlet eyes, Sebastian gripped the cup in his claws and launched himself into the air, flying through the dungeons. Harry and Draco quickly returned to their room, laughing quietly. They couldn't _wait _to hear what happened.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was making his way to the Great Hall for lunch. He was disappointed that Harry had skipped all of the holiday meals, but he understood. However, he was growing tired of that damned raven always being around and interfering with his interactions with the boy. Since his talk in September, he'd not had a decent moment alone with the boy, and he'd wanted to talk to him about the upcoming war. _Ah, well_, he thought despondently, _at least the Tournament will sharpen his skills. Though I'm not sure he should've used such a Dark talent for the first task, I thought it was marvelously ingenious of him to take advantage of it._ He was brought out of his thoughts when the flash of light reflecting off of a surface drew his eye. Looking to his left, his blue eyes widened comically as he watched Harry's servant fly toward him, carrying what could only be Hufflepuff's cup. Startled, he held out his hands and the bird dropped the cup into his palms. It then wheeled away and back down toward the dungeons, leaving a shocked and speechless old man behind.

The headmaster looked down at the prize in his hands, turning it this way and that to ensure that it was, indeed, the real cup. He'd seen it, as a professor in the school, so very many years ago, and mourned as everyone else had when it one day came up missing. What he was now looking at was the genuine article. _How did Harry get it?_ the headmaster thought, head spinning. _I was sure that Tom had stolen it, or at the very least __**someone**__ had. I know that Hepzibah Smith had claimed ownership of it as the last descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, and that Tom had murdered her to retrieve the item for his own purposes. I'll need to speak with Harry as soon as possible so that I can understand how this could be.  
_

* * *

"He was rather stunned, young Master," Sebastian said as he and Claude prepared afternoon tea.

"That's it? Just stunned?" When the butler nodded, Harry groaned. "How disappointing. I was hoping for some sort of fit, to be honest." Draco snorted a laugh at his friend's discontent.

"Well," the blond said cheerfully, "that's three. Only four more to go. I know that the Dark Lord was very happy here at the school, so maybe some of the other items are school related as well."

"Perhaps," Harry answered, thinking. The heritage potion had revealed that, indeed, Riddle was the last heir of Slytherin. It had also revealed that he'd had no other wizarding blood in him aside from Slytherin. Tom Riddle was a true halfblood, albeit an incredibly powerful one. "But I was thinking. Since Voldemort is actually the last heir of Slytherin, maybe there are some things that Slytherin had that he would've used as a horcrux."

"Well, I've heard that Slytherin had a locket, but it's gone missing. No one's seen it. No one even knows what it looks like," Draco said. Before he could continue, an elf popped in with a message for Harry. Scowling, knowing who it was from, he snatched it from the quivering elf, apologizing to the little being for his rudeness, and read the missive as the diminutive creature popped away.

_Harry,_

_I've received the item from your servant. I have urgent need to talk with you about it, and perhaps about other things, as well. Please see me at your earliest convenience. Leave your butler in the common room._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I have to go see the old coot," Harry groused irritably. He looked at Draco speculatively for a moment. "I need you to do some reconnaissance. Go around and ask some of the other students who had stayed about historical items that belonged to the founders. Don't forget to take Claude with you for protection."

"Will do, Chief," Draco answered with a smart salute. Before the irritated brunet could snap back, Draco was out the door, the ferret wrapped around his neck. Sebastian smiled at his master, finding the teens' interactions highly amusing. Harry, who had been glaring at the closed door, turned his glare to the demon, who quickly morphed into a large, hairy spider. Harry carefully picked the arachnid up and tucked it into his robes before leaving the snakepit.

He made his way slowly through the castle, talking softly to his butler about the purpose of the visit, careful to remain quiet as they passed the occasional student or professor. He reached the gargoyle, but before he could start spitting out candy names, the stone figure leapt aside, as it always did when Harry came to the office now, fear apparent on its face. Smirking and stroking a hairy leg, he ascended the moving spiral staircase, taking a deep breath before he tapped on the chamber door.

"Come in, my boy," came the muffled reply. Taking another deep, calming breath, Harry pushed the door open and entered the headmaster's office, sitting in one of the garishly upholstered chairs and looking irritably at the old man behind the desk. The headmaster's eyes were twinkling madly, and a small smile curved his lips, barely seen through the massive beard. Prominently, on his desk sat Helga Hufflepuff's cup. "Do you know anything about this, Harry?" The teen was silent for a moment, trying to work out what to say without giving too much away.

"It's a cup?" he asked innocently, biting back a smile as irritation crossed the headmaster's face. He watched the old man fight with his ire for a moment before that cheerful demeanor was once again evident.

"Come now, Harry, we both know that this isn't just a cup. It's Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and it's been missing for many years. Care to tell me how you came across it?"

"Someone had it in their vault, and I guess the guilt got to them, so they gave it to Draco while he was home for Yule, and he brought it back here." The old man frowned, knowing that he'd just gotten the jist of it, but that it wasn't the whole story. He sighed and tried another tack.

"Do you know of its significance, as more than a historical item?" Dumbledore tried, wanting to get some answers. He understood, after the diary, that Voldemort had created at least one horcrux. Knowing the man like he thought he did, Albus was sure that there was more than one horcrux, and he was also pretty sure that he was looking at one right now. Only, the Dark, sickly magic that attaches itself to a horcrux was missing.

"I know that it felt hinky when I touched it, but it doesn't anymore." Harry paused, looking at the headmaster with calculating eyes. _Maybe __**I**__ can get some straight answers now. _"Do you know why that is?" The headmaster was loath to answer the question, but knew that, somehow, the child had figured out what was happening.

"It is a very Dark piece of magic," the headmaster sighed. Harry fought to control his excitement as he listened intently. "I hadn't wanted to discuss this with you right now; I had hoped that you would be able to have a somewhat normal childhood, but since this cup was delivered to me, I've come to realize that you know quite a bit more than I'd expected. It was a horcrux, Harry. A piece of Voldemort's soul, implanted into the cup to gain the wizard immortality. It's one of the things that has to be destroyed before Voldemort can fall. I believe, knowing the wizard the way I do, that he's made several. I'm also pretty confident that I know what they are, as I've been able to gather memories from several sources that have shown me Tom's intentions.

"A great many of them were made when Voldemort was still a student here. He'd started making them when he was fifteen. The first was a ring that had belonged to his grandfather, a Marvolo Gaunt." Harry's eyes sharpened on the old wizard; he had recalled that name from the diary soul piece's rant. "It was the only legacy they'd had left from the Peverell line. I believe it may actually be in the place where his mother grew up, but I haven't discovered it's location yet. I only know that it is outside of Little Hangleton. The memories of the Ministry official that had visited them were too erratic. It's very likely that the man was so terrified of the visit that his mind blanked a great deal of the time.

"Another was a locket that his mother wore until her husband, Tom's father, threw her out of their home. She had used a love potion to ensnare Voldemort's father, and had continued to use it until well into her pregnancy. When she finally stopped administering it, the senior Riddle, feeling deceived, threw her out into the snow. She sold the locket to Borgin and Burke, for enough money to eat. When she finally gave birth, it was in an orphanage, where she died, leaving young Tom to fend for himself. The memories of that time show a marked lack of care to the child, but they also show the inherent cruelty of the boy. Tom took the locket from Smith at the same time that he'd taken the cup, and used a common trollop to make the horcrux. He hid the locket in a cave near the orphanage, and surrounded it with all kinds of curses and inferi.

"Two of the horcruxes are destroyed; the cup and the diary. That leaves Ravenclaw's diadem, which was forever lost when Rowena's daughter, Helena, stole it, and Nagini, Voldemort's familiar. She is always at her master's side, so getting to her to destroy that part of Voldemort's soul will be exceedingly difficult. And…" Dumbledore hesitated, a look of sorrow crossing his face, and Harry braced himself, "I'm afraid that you are one as well." Harry made his eyes go wide, and forced himself to start trembling.

"How…how do you know," he asked, pulling out all stops. Inside, he was furious, knowing that the headmaster was aware of that soul piece within him for some time.

"I'm sorry, my boy," he said, eyes on his hands which were folded on the top of his desk. "I never intended for you to find this out until you were ready to face it. But, I could feel the Dark taint from your scar, and it had felt like Tom's twisted magic. He must have made you a horcrux the night he killed your parents and godparents. I truly wanted to wait to tell you; to allow you to have a semblance of a normal, happy childhood, but since you have destroyed some horcruxes already, I fear it's time for you to know the rest. I truly am sorry, Harry."

* * *

The bedroom was, blissfully, empty. However, the demon could hear low murmuring coming from the butler's quarters, and he smiled as he sat Harry down on his bed. Kneeling in front of the boy, he began to unbutton his robes, remaining silent until Harry felt like speaking. The familiar task of undoing buttons, sliding clothes from golden soft skin, and removing trousers helped to soothe the brunet's temper, until he was completely relaxed. As Sebastian went to rise, to fetch the young Master's pajamas, small hands dropped on the demon's shoulders, holding him in place. He looked up into conflicted emerald eyes, then leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller body. He pulled on the boy, settling Harry astride on his lap, and began to kiss the teen's face gently, brushing his lips softly over every part of his young Master's face. Harry shivered at the caresses, wrapping his arms tightly around the demon's neck and sighing contentedly.

Sebastian's hands softly ran over Harry's back and sides, making the teen shiver harder, and a small whimper escaped pouty lips. The demon smirked, sliding his lips to Harry's ear and suckling the lobe. Harry's hips thrust at the stimulation, and a deep, throaty chuckle vibrated through the butler's chest.

"Is there something you require, young Lord?" Sebastian asked huskily, smiling as the boy trembled in his arms.

"Just hold me," Harry whispered plaintively. "Make everything go away for a little while."

"As you wish, young Master," the demon whispered as his teeth gently sank into the tender join of neck to shoulder.


	12. Twelfth

**Twelfth**

"Draco, have you seen Sebastian?" Harry asked worriedly. The second task of the Tournament was upon them, and Harry was searching frantically for his guardian. He'd been missing since before breakfast, and Harry was late getting out of bed. He hadn't roused until Claude had gently shaken him awake. It was this break in routine that had the brunet panicked.

"No, Harry, I haven't," the blond answered, his own silver eyes wide with fear. He bent his head to whisper to the ferret, who shook its head in the negative. "Claude hasn't seen him, either. He was already gone when my butler awoke."

"Where can he be?" Harry asked, anguish in his voice. "He promised he wouldn't leave me. He promised to help me." There were tears in Harry's eyes, and Draco wrapped a comforting arm around the other teen's shoulders.

"He'll turn up, Harry. He can't abandon you; not with the circumstances the way they are. Let's just go to breakfast, then classes. I'm sure by the time the task begins, he'll be back." Nodding, Harry allowed Draco to lead him to the Great Hall. As they sat, Harry noticed all the eyes upon him, and more than one whisper reached his ears.

_…where's his bird…_

…_never without it…_

…_is it dead?…_

Harry felt sick; he couldn't function without Sebastian. The demon had become a lifeline for him, and he was petrified that the man was gone. He couldn't eat; he just pushed the food around on his plate. Blaise and Theo looked at the brunet worriedly, knowing how important to Harry's wellbeing the butler had become. Finally the staring and whispering became too much, and Harry grabbed his bag and left the Hall. Ron and Hermione darted after him, glad for a moment to corner the teen without his guard dog.

"Harry!" Hermione's shout rang through the halls. Harry hunched his shoulders at the loudness of the girl's voice, turning with an angry scowl on his face. Hermione blushed as she realized that she'd called attention to the other boy, and quickly guided him into an empty classroom, Ron following closely behind. They closed the door and cast a locking and silencing charm on it, to prevent eavesdroppers or uninvited guests.

"Where's your slave?" Ron asked rudely, sneering at the brunet. Hermione elbowed the redhead harshly in the ribs, glaring daggers at him, but the damage was already done.

"He's not my slave. He's my guardian. He was made my guardian _legally_, and is the only family I have."

"Yeah," Ron retorted, "professor Dumbledore told us that. He told us that you'd made that _butler_ your legal guardian over him. That you'd terminated the professor's legal and magical ties to you."

"For your information," Harry snarled back, furious, "the headmaster wasn't my magical guardian, nor was he my legal guardian. According to my parents' wills, Sebastian was to be my guardian should anything happen to them and my godparents. Additionally, I was not to be shipped off to the muggle world. Once the headmaster had done that, he'd severed any legal ties he might have had over me, _if_ my parents had named him guardian. In actuality, the old man had made himself my magical guardian _illegally_." Harry didn't care that he'd lied a little; he didn't think that these part-time 'friends' deserved any honesty.

"Harry, we're not here to criticize you for your choices, poor though they may be," Hermione said, trying to diffuse the situation, "we're here to help you through this."

"Help me through _what_, exactly?"

"Why, the Tournament, of course," she answered brightly, smiling. "I know that you're really not capable enough of figuring out everything on your own. You need me. You need _us_. Surely those Slytherins haven't been of any help to you." Harry bared his teeth in a vicious snarl, and his magic flared out around him, making the Gryffindors back up in fear.

"I do not need your help," he bit out through clenched teeth. "My Slytherin friends are helping me in more ways than you could possibly imagine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to the classes I _do_ have before the task." Harry started for the door, but a big hand wrapped itself around his upper arm, holding him fast. He turned and glared into angry blue eyes. "Let me go," he snapped, his magic running along his captured arm. Ron yelped and dropped the other teen's arm, shaking his hand and glaring at Harry. Before he took two more steps, he'd heard a whispered spell, and he was down on the floor, immobile. Hermione approached him carefully, censure in her eyes.

"Now, Harry, really. You must stop acting so childishly and accept that you're helpless without us. Not even your _slave_ can help you the way we can." She knelt down, and was about to say more when the door to the classroom banged open, revealing three fuming Slytherins. Without remorse, Blaise and Theo threw borderline-Dark binding spells at the two Gryffindors, while Draco released Harry from Hermione's spell and helped him to his feet. Together, the two quickly brushed the dust from Harry's robes while the other two Slytherins advanced on the immobilized pair.

"If we _ever_ see either one of you near him again, we'll not stop at binding spells. If you recall, it was because of your behavior at one of the special meetings that Harry has decided to cut you from his life."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"All right," Harry barked, trying to get everyone's attention. Ron and Hermione were standing to one side of the room, while Blaise, Theo and Draco were standing at the other. Ron had begun hurling insults as soon as he'd entered the door, with Hermione egging him on. The Slytherins had clenched their teeth and took the abuse, not wanting to anger their friend. Apparently, however, the Gryffindors weren't of the same mind. "I can see who the adults are in this room," the brunet said sarcastically. Sebastian fluttered down to the floor and changed, standing to the left behind Harry, his copper eyes narrowed threateningly on the couple. "I was hoping that, by some miracle, you two would've accepted the changes gracefully. I was hoping that you could've been included in my plans to get rid of Voldemort. I guess I was wrong."

"But Harry," Ron whined loudly, glaring at the Slytherins, "we were your friends first. We should be more important to you than those slimy snakes."

"We've been over this, Ron," the brunet said tiredly. "They are just as important to my efforts as you are. I was hoping that we could all work together so that I can kill the monster as soon as possible."

"How are they important, Harry?" Hermione demanded. "Everyone knows that the Slytherins are all just Death Eaters in training. Especially Malfoy. It's perfectly clear that he intends to follow in his daddy's footsteps." She sneered nastily at the blond, her eyes gleaming viciously. "I'm sure he's on his knees to his master even now." Harry turned to see the shamed flush overtake the blond's face, and he turned back to Hermione, his face livid.

"That's it. Get out. I never want to see either of you again. As far as I'm concerned, this friendship is over."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Have we made ourselves perfectly clear?" When the Gryffindors signaled their acquiescence, the two Slytherins released the binding spell. Harry had already been escorted from the room by Draco, leaving just the Gryffindors lying on the dusty classroom floor.

* * *

Harry returned to his bedroom a short while later, his shoulders falling as he saw that Sebastian wasn't there. Claude was, however, Draco being in the bathroom having a shower. The demon apprentice looked at the brunet for a long moment, before pulling a message from his pants pocket and handing it to the teen.

_The second task involves you getting into the Lake, _the note read. Harry snorted; he'd figured that much out from the clue in the egg. He also knew that he'd have to retrieve something, but wasn't sure what it was. _For this task, you must retrieve something taken from you, that is most precious to you. I was in the rafters when the Goblet of Fire started spitting out names, so I know that I am your hostage to rescue. I, along with three others, will be bound and held at the bottom of the Lake, near the city of the merpeople. The time limit for the task is one hour. To aid you, I've spoken with your potions professor, and he has given me something called gillyweed. It is supposed to give you gills, so that you can swim and breathe underwater. Take it just before you jump in, and you should be able to retrieve me. I am counting on you, young Master._

Harry rolled his eyes as he heaved a sigh of relief. He could almost hear the amusement in Sebastian's voice as he read that last line.

"Thank you, Claude," the teen said, smiling at the other butler. The demon apprentice bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Well, guess I'll get my bathing trunks on." Harry turned to the chifferobe and pulled out a drawer. Within it were all sorts of miscellaneous items of clothing, and he pawed impatiently through it until he came up with the swim trunks he would wear underneath his school robes. Stripping quickly, he donned the trunks and wrapped his robe around himself, shivering slightly in the draft. _That old man is barmy, having us going into freezing cold water in the middle of February.  
_

* * *

"Are you all right, young Master?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed a towel through Harry's hair. The boy hadn't stopped shivering since he'd pulled the demon from the water, and the fire in the bedroom was as high as it could safely be. Sebastian gently pulled the damp robes from the boy's trembling frame, then pulled the soaked swim trunks from him. Harry stumbled a little as he stepped out of the wet fabric, and the demon's hand was instantly on the teen's waist, steadying him. A thick comforter was pulled from the top of the chifferobe and wrapped snugly around the boy as he was pushed into a thickly padded chair that was pushed in front of the fire.

"There is something I must take care of, young Lord. Please stay here in the room until I return." With no other word, the demon morphed into his raven form and flew through the door that Claude had opened for him. Draco looked at Harry, standing up and moving to the fire.

"Do you know where he's going?" the blond asked curiously. Harry shook his head, teeth chattering. Claude was there with hot chocolate for the both of them. "Thank you, Claude. Please relax for a while." Nodding, the butler went to his quarters, leaving the boys alone together. They sipped at the chocolate for a few moments in silence before Draco spoke again. "Are you really ok?" Harry nodded again, still shivering fitfully, but finally starting to warm up. "You were amazing," the blond said quietly, admiration in his silver eyes as he looked at the other teen. "You did that so fast, too."

"Th-th-thanks," the brunet stuttered. "I-I c-couldn't l-let any-anything ha-happen t-t-to hi-him."

"What was it like? Did you know where to look for him?"

"It was easy," Harry answered, stutters finally stopping as his shivering slowed. He tipped his head to the right, pulling down the comforter to expose the left side of his neck. The blond's eyes widened as he saw the contract mark on Harry's neck. The shivering teen pulled the comforter back up over his shoulders before continuing. "I just used the bond we have to find him. It pulled me directly to his position. Of course, I had to fight through grindylows and merpeople to get to him, but they seemed to keep their distance. At least, the merpeople did. The grindylows tried to pull me down, but a sudden pulse of darkness through my magic scared them off. After that, it was nothing to cut the seaweed holding Sebastian's legs and bring him to the surface."

"Well, yours was the fastest time in Tournament history," Draco bragged happily, incredibly proud of his friend. Harry looked into the happy blond's eyes and saw a kinship he'd never seen in anyone else's. He turned to the fire, thinking of the best way to discuss the idea that he'd had. Finally, he figured to just go for it.

"Draco, would you like to brother-bond with me?" The other teen's silver eyes widened in shock as he looked at the brunet. "You've been a support for me that I've never had with anyone else, besides Sebastian. You have proven yourself loyal and strong and safe, and I'd love it if you would make a blood brother bond with me."

"It…it won't disrupt the contract bond you have with Sebastian?"

"I've already discussed it in detail with him. He told me that it wouldn't interfere, and that he thought it was a good idea. He's really impressed with you, and that's a lot for the demon to say."

"I…I would be honored, Harry. Thank you."

* * *

Ron jumped violently as he felt a form on his bed, straddling him. At first, he thought it was one of the other Gryffindors, trying to scare him. It was very dark, and the curtains were pulled around his bed. One look into gleaming red eyes made the redhead realize that he was in serious trouble. He tried to squirm away, mouth open to scream, but no sound came out. The red eyes came ever closer, until they were but centimeters from his own blue. A voice hissed into the silence, and Ron pissed his pants in abject terror.

"You have attacked what's mine. You have attempted to _injure_ what's mine. Normally, I wouldn't care, but my master is very _precious_ to me. I would flay your flesh from your bones for the insult you've dealt him, but my master would not approve. Instead, I will exact a mild punishment, with the assurance that you will never step foot near my master again." A spell, hissed in an ancient and evil language, constricted Ron's manhood, and the redhead howled silently as the crimping sensation sent shards of intense pain through his cock and into his sac. "The punishment will last for three years. Consider yourself fortunate that it is only temporary. Remember, though, that if you touch what is mine again, you will never be able to reproduce." Another murmured demon spell wiped the encounter from Ron's mind and put him instantly to sleep.

* * *

Hermione let out a little peep before she was silenced. The being hovering over her had her pushing herself into her mattress to get away. The evil intent came off of the being in waves, and she started to cry.

"You harmed someone who is very important to me," it hissed, its red eyes gleaming maliciously. It smiled, revealing two rows of pointed, sharp teeth that glowed in the darkness. She shook her head violently, opening her mouth and trying to make excuses for her behavior. The demon hissed again, stilling her instantly. "You cast spells at him, and belittled him. You made him feel inferior, and he is the one you depend on to save you. You treat him like a useless child, yet pin all of your hopes for survival on him. This is unacceptable." A spell hissed in the demon's language wrapped Hermione's head in a vice-like grip. She moaned silently as the pressure increased until it felt as if her head would burst. "You will be unable to form a coherent thought. You will be unable to learn anything, and your concentration will be non-existent. Your punishment will last for three years." Another hissed spell and her memories of the encounter were wiped clean.

Sebastian returned to the bedroom to find his master curled up on the bed, sleeping. He went to the teen and brushed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead. "Mine to protect," he whispered softly.

"Mine to love," Harry whispered back, eyes still closed.


	13. Thirteenth

**Thirteenth**

"I will be within the maze, waiting for you, young Master," Sebastian said as he undressed his charge. Harry nodded absently as he looked at the man at his feet. His heart swelled until near bursting at the love he felt for the other man. Since the night of the Punishments, as everyone in the know was calling it, things had progressed between Harry and his demon. They began to explore their relationship more fully, but never ventured much beyond heavy petting. Sebastian wanted to make sure his master was completely ready before taking that final step, but he looked forward to it with a hunger he'd never felt before. Not even the anticipation of devouring the teen's succulent soul could match the all consuming desire the demon had for Harry. "I will be hidden amongst the hedges, and you should be able to find me with the contract mark." Once again it was brought home to Sebastian, with bitter clarity, that his master would eventually die at his hands. More and more, he was considering turning Harry, but that would be a bridge to cross when the time came.

"Harry?" Draco said from the other bed, his own demon tending to him.

"Yeah?"

"When…when are we going to do the brother bond?" The brunet smirked, looking over his shoulder at the suddenly blushing blond.

"Anxious much?"

"N-no, it's just…well…I've always wanted a brother, and you've been that. More than Blaise and Theo could be. I…I just want to be able to claim you as such as soon as possible." Harry smiled, his heart squeezing with emotion he'd never expected to feel. Draco had started out as a pawn, and a bloody useful one, at that. But through the last two years spent together, he'd become more.

"We're going to do it when we get home, Draco," the brunet answered softly. "Believe me, when all is said and done, I want this in place as quickly as you."

* * *

Harry stood at the entrance to the hedge maze, sweating profusely. Since he'd had the fastest time in recorded history for the second task, he was automatically in first place. So he was permitted to enter the maze a full five minutes before the one in second, which happened to be Cedric Diggory. The headmaster made his speech, and some final instructions were given before the brunet was allowed to enter the maze. He was exceedingly grateful that no one could see what went on inside the hedge walls; he didn't want to be called out for cheating. He quickly made his way toward the place he knew his demon was waiting; it was like a gentle hand tugging at his leash. Before he had moved several feet past the first turn, he encountered his first obstacle; a boggart hove into view, its form rippling and shifting as it took the shape of Harry's worst fear. At his feet lay Sebastian, dead. His throat had been slit, and his life's blood oozed from the open wound. Closing his eyes tightly, he gathered himself, fighting back the irrational fear. In his mind, he knew that the only way Sebastian could die is if another demon or being killed him with a demon blade. But his heart quailed at the thought of losing the only person he'd ever loved.

He opened his eyes, pointed his wand, and snarled with a viciousness that had never been heard from the Boy Who Lived before, "Riddikulus!" The image of the dead demon went up in a puff of vapor, and Harry took in a large breath of air before he continued on. When he came up to the place his demon was hidden, he heaved a huge sigh of relief as the raven alit on his shoulder, and he spent several precious minutes running his fingers through the soft feathers of his breast, reassuring himself that the butler was still alive and here with him.

Sebastian nipped gently at Harry's ear, a tender reminder to get a move on. Smiling slightly, Harry continued his trek through the maze, Sebastian giving him subtle clues as to which direction to go. As the teen rounded a bend in the pathway, he came across a strange mist. He tried to back away from it, but it engulfed him, and suddenly it seemed as if the whole of the world was topsy-turvy and upside down. Struggling to keep his bearings, he slogged through the mist, and crouched around the next bend, waiting for the strange effects of the fog to dissipate. Greedy vines slid from underneath the tall hedges, grasping at the brunet's ankles and winding tight. The thorns on the branches dug into his flesh, pain instantly flaring through his head. He flicked his wand at the vines where they came from the shrubs, his head still hazy, and watched as they flared briefly with the _incendio_ he'd incanted. Finally feeling a little more stable in his skin, and with feet firmly planted on the ground _beneath_ him, he continued on, his ankles bleeding sluggishly into his shoes. He rounded another turn in the maze, encountering a rather large spider that blocked his way. The teen sighed heavily, knowing that he wouldn't come out of this particular encounter unscathed.

Pulling his wand, he aimed at the legs of the gigantic arachnid as it advanced menacingly toward him. He also had to keep firing at the vines that were persistently trying to pull him under the hedges. As he fought the eight-legged freak, his own legs became a patchwork of scratches and gouges from the spiny thorns of the vines, and the poison that tipped the barbs had started to work on his equilibrium. He ducked the poisonous pincers of the spider, but one had scraped a shallow gash into his back as he dived out of the way. Snarling a cutting curse, he lopped off three of the spider's legs. Sebastian had lifted himself to safety as the spider had advanced, and watched from a spot high in a hedge wall as his master bested the grotesque beast. Harry stared incredulously as the spider struggled toward him on its remaining five legs. He was shocked at the determination the arachnid had in trying to make him its meal. Diving around the spider as it launched itself toward him, he used that same cutting curse to slice open the belly of the beast, squirming and groaning as its innards and ick flowed over his face and upper torso, before the spider fell heavily on his legs, pinning him in place.

The venom had started to take effect as Harry fought, and he was feeling feverish and sick. Unable to stop, however, he struggled to his feet, using his wand to remove the bulk of the mess from his face and robes. Sebastian landed on his shoulder again, and continued to guide him toward the center of the maze. He winced with every step as the scratches and cuts caused by the vines rubbed against his tattered trousers. He could feel the heat from his injuries building up underneath his skin, and, for the first time, wondered if he'd survive one of Dumbledore's tests. At the last turn, the teen encountered his fellow competitor, and he and Cedric stared at each other while the cup glowed in the soft light several yards away. Harry looked up at the boy thoughtfully for a moment, before rustling and voices a little way off shook him out of his thoughts.

"You take it," the brunet said, smiling at Cedric's shock. "I should have never been in this tournament in the first place, and it appears that, had I not been here, you would've taken it anyway."

"Th-thanks, Potter. But I think we both should grab it." Harry frowned at the idea, starting to get anxious as the voices drew nearer.

"No, Cedric. You deserve it. I've got more than enough adulation and praise to last me a lifetime. Besides, I've enough pressure on my shoulders without adding this to the mix."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. But you'd better hurry, before the others get here." Harry faded back into the shadows, smiling slightly as Cedric stumbled tiredly toward the cup. He reached out his hand and grasped the handle, disappearing as soon as he came into contact with it. It was only moments later that the cup had returned to that same spot, and Harry watched and waited until Viktor and Fleur both had touched the cup before he left his spot and grabbed it last. As he landed in the center of the crowd, everyone cheered, and Draco, Blaise and Theo all ran up to him, fear in their eyes.

"Harry! What happened?" the blond asked frantically. Harry looked at the other teen, eyebrow quirked.

"When we saw everyone else come back, Draco started to panic," Theo said, amused.

"Not here," Harry answered quietly as the headmaster approached. The other three nodded and walked away just as Dumbledore had reached the teen. Sebastian had already flown back to the Slytherin common room, to wait for Harry in their room.

"Harry, my boy," the headmaster beamed, taking in the pallor of the teen's skin and the drying mess still coating his clothing and part of his face. "Better luck next time." He patted the boy on the back before turning away to speak to the Triwizard champion. Harry took that opportunity to slink away unseen, making his way back to his bedroom and a shower.

* * *

"That was wonderfully done, young Master," Sebastian murmured as he tended to the gash across Harry's back. The demon had gotten an acromantula antivenin from professor Snape, and some healing salve for the cuts and scrapes the boy had incurred in the task. The butler was tenderly slathering the salve onto the gash, his fingers gentle. Harry shivered at the contact, feeling better now that the venom was no longer making him sick.

"Thank you Sebastian." Harry had enjoyed the shower, scrubbing furiously to remove all traces of acromantula guts from his body. The cuts on his legs stung from the soap and water, and he hissed out several curses as he carefully washed away the blood and dirt. Afterward, he lay face down on his bed, allowing the demon to tend to his wounds. Draco, Blaise and Theo were all sitting on Draco's bed, waiting for Harry's explanation. "Cedric and I had reached the center of the maze at the same time," he began. "I knew that my placement in the Tournament was Dumbledore's doing, and that I didn't belong in it. I didn't think it would be fair to take the win from the one person who had actually earned it, so I let Cedric have the cup first."

"You could've taken it together, Harry," Draco pouted. "Since you were ahead in points anyway, you would've won by default."

"You don't understand," Harry replied softly, begging the blond with his eyes to see his side of things. "I'm surrounded by that kind of attention all the time, simply because of my name. I thought it only fair that someone else be surrounded by adulation for something he rightfully _earned_."

"So, what did the headmaster say?" Blaise asked curiously, his respect for the brunet skyrocketing. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes before an involuntary moan of pleasure escaped his mouth. Sebastian smirked as the teen lying on the bed blushed furiously.

"He patted me on the back and said 'better luck next time'."

* * *

_Harry Potter_

_My spy within the school has informed me that you lost the Triwizard Tournament. He has also informed me that he was able to see the interaction between you and that Diggory boy, and that you gave the win to that Hufflepuff. I am curious as to your reasoning behind giving up the status and glory you would have gained from the win._

_I also wish to thank you for the continual influx of information. Your input has been invaluable, and I've been able to make several advancements toward my goal. I wish to meet with you once school has let out. I will send you a portkey to my Manor, and I expect you to come._

_Lord Voldemort_

"Have you seen this, Sebastian?" the boy asked as he held out the missive. It was nearing the last day of school, and the students were more rambunctious than usual. The demon took the letter and scanned, copper eyes narrowed.

"What do you wish to do, young Master?" Harry thought for a moment, before his emerald eyes lit up with mischief.

"I think I'll give him some information on the new Order of the Phoenix headquarters, as well as names of the new members. I will also be providing the Aurors with information that Riddle plans a raid on the Order headquarters. This way, Dumbledore will be kept occupied with the attack, and some of Riddle's forces will be eliminated."

"Will you be attending this meeting he's requested?"

"Yes, but I won't be alone. I want you there in your spider form, please."

"As you wish, young Master."

* * *

"Sebastian has given me the best ritual to use for our bonding," Harry told the blond as they sat on the train. Silver eyes lit up with joy, and Draco fairly bounced in his seat in excitement. Harry smiled at the childlike behavior, pleased that the blond could let himself go in front of the brunet. Blaise and Theo looked from one teen to the other, confused.

"Um, what bonding?" Blaise asked, eyebrows raised. He turned to Draco before either boy could answer. "Is this who's been courting you?" Both boys laughed before the blond answered.

"No. Harry and I are going to do a brother blood bond ritual. We're going to be brothers!"

"Aren't you worried about what your father might think?" Theo asked. "I mean, Harry is the one slated to kill his master, so I think he'd be less than pleased to hear that you'd betrayed the 'family honor' like that."

"Harry's been acting as spy for my father's master. He's been giving me information that I, in turn, give to my father. Lucius is very pleased with me, as it seems I am following in his footsteps, and dragging Harry Potter with me. He won't argue with the bonding. In fact, he'll see it as a distinct advantage, should his master not come out on top in the war." Harry snorted in amusement.

"Your father; ever the sneaky Slytherin strategist."

* * *

"Ok, now the ritual requires blood, as we both know, but it also requires a flesh sacrifice. What we'll do is slice into our wrists for the blood, and slice some skin off over our hearts for the flesh. As we drop the flesh into the blood in the bowl, we need to incant the demonic spell that will bind us."

"Um, why demonic? I mean, shouldn't we do the usual spell?" Draco asked cautiously.

"The demonic spell will bind you more permanently," Sebastian answered. "It cannot be undone or broken by any means. This is a ritual that requires very little preparation, other than a vessel in which to place the sacrifices. If you would like, we can do the ritual now." After another momentary hesitation, Draco nodded, following Sebastian and Harry as they led him to the drawing room.

"Ready your wand," Harry said. "You'll need to heal me as I heal you." Nodding, Draco pulled his wand from the wrist holster, setting it down beside the large bowl on the table they stood beside. The teens shed their shirts, exposing their toned chests. The demon handed Harry an athame, made of obsidian, and the brunet immediately sliced into his wrist, holding it over the bowl so the thick blood ran into the vessel. Draco did the same, and they grabbed their wands, ready to heal each other once the adequate amount of blood was collected. With a murmured _episkey_, the cuts sealed into fine, white scars.

Harry took up the athame and, just below his left nipple, he carved a small hunk of flesh from his chest. Draco winced as the blood ran down the brunet's chest, and he hurriedly cast a strong healing spell over the flesh, sealing it and leaving behind a puckered scar the size of a galleon. The blond grimaced at the thought of a scar like that marring his perfect body, but he readily took the athame and carved the same hunk of flesh from his breast. Harry healed him, and they clasped hands as they simultaneously incanted the spell.

"**Monons de monons, manin de manin, Io eol gi ozien esiach do gah. Cnila ozien cnila bagle gohed.**" Heat flared through their veins as their bodies tensed and arched. Hands clutched hands as the pain burned through them, binding them as brothers in heart, mind, body, and soul. After the ritual had exhausted itself, the boys collapsed back into their butlers, who scooped them up bridal style and carried them to their rooms. They remained unconscious for a few hours, and when they awakened, there were minute changes to each teen.

Harry's eyes were emerald with bright silver flecks. His hair had streaks of silvery blonde and the scar over his heart had morphed into the Malfoy crest overlaid with the Potter crest. Smiling, Harry leapt out of bed, staggering slightly as his head swam from the vertigo. Sebastian wrapped a comforting, supportive arm around the brunet's shoulders and carefully guided him out of the room and to Draco's suite. Once inside, Harry made a beeline for the blond on the bed, anxious to see how the other boy had changed.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, smiling at the happy visage of his brother looking down at him. Draco's silver eyes had glowing emerald specks, and there were ebony streaks through the platinum locks. The scar over Draco's heart had also changed, showing the Potter crest overlaid with the Malfoy crest. Beaming, Harry wrapped Draco in a bear hug, heart hammering with joy.

"Hey, big brother," he whispered.

"Hey, little brother," was the loving reply.

* * *

A/N: The language is demon, and here's the translation: Monons de monons, manin se manin Io eol gi ozien esiach do gah. Cnila ozien cnila bagle gohed. It all means Heart to heart, mind to mind I make you mine brother in spirit. Blood of mine blood for eternity.


	14. Fourteenth

**Fourteenth**

"We've got the information you need for the other horcruxes, Harry," Theo said as he and Blaise entered the drawing room. They were surprised to see the brunet and Draco, alone in the room, playing muggle chess. Both boys stopped dead, taking in the changes they could see in their friends. From the streaked hair to the glowing specks in their eyes, they radiated a sibling bond so powerful that it left the two Slytherins breathless.

"I see the ritual worked," Blaise said quietly. Draco beamed at his friend just as Harry check-mated him. Scowling down at the board, the raven-streaked blond glared at his brother.

"You cheated," he barked.

"No, I didn't," the blond-streaked brunet cheerfully answered. "For the first time, I understand the strategy behind chess, and I won honestly." He turned that grin to the two Slytherins still standing in the doorway and beckoned them in. "You have news?"

"Yes," Theo said as he and Blaise strode to the sofa a short distance away from the brothers. Once they sat, the curly-haired teen began. "We've found out through reliable information that the last four horcruxes are Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket, the Peverell family ring, and the Dark Lord's snake."

"How reliable is this information?" Draco questioned softly.

"Very. It seems that the Dark Lord likes to keep journals of his journeys and adventures, and he'd jotted down how he'd planned to make the horcruxes and what he was going to use for them. Since he'd really loved Hogwarts, he wanted to use something that was important to each founder. The ring is his only family legacy. It seems that the Gaunts were wretched people, and had squandered away the Dark Lord's legacy; all but the Peverell ring."

"Peverell….Peverell…seems I've heard that name before," Harry murmured thoughtfully. His eyes lit up when he remembered. "I saw that name on the Potter family tapestry."

"You know, I think I might know something about the Peverells," Draco chimed in, smiling. "Anyone raised in the wizarding world knows of the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_. It was a book of fairy tales, including 'Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump' and 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'. According to the fairy tale, three brothers were out one day when they came across a situation that would've resulted in their deaths. They used their magic to conquer the situation, and this angered Death. However, Death pretended to be pleased, and offered each brother a gift as a reward. One chose a wand that would defeat anything and make the wielder the master of all magic. It was called the death stick. One asked for a ring that would be able to bring the dead back to life. The last brother asked for a cloak that would render him invisible, even unto Death.

Death granted these gifts, and crafted the wand out of the branch of an elder tree. The ring was made of gold, with an onyx stone set in the center, and the cloak was made of a piece of Death's robes, made impenetrable by any means. The cloak was also indestructible. Legend has it that the story of the Three Brothers is actually about the Peverells, but that's only speculation."

"What do you mean, indestructible?" Harry asked, suspicions forming in his mind.

"The standard invisibility cloak wears out over time. It wasn't made to last long, and most spells can penetrate it. According to legend, the invisibility cloak that Death created is eternal. Spells can't penetrate it, and it resists all wear and tear." Harry paled at the news, and everyone looked at him, alarmed.

"I think I have that invisibility cloak," he whispered hoarsely.

"Harry, it's just a fairy tale," Blaise said comfortingly. Harry just shook his head, thinking.

"My invisibility cloak was given to me by my father," the brunet said, looking at his friends and brother. "It was part of his legacy, and passed down through generations in his family. Then you have the Peverell ring…"

"Ok, if the story of the Three Brothers is true, then where is the master wand?" Harry huffed a little and sat back, thinking.

"Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, right?" When everyone else nodded, he continued. "If I remember right from my wand lore, the only way someone can obtain and master someone else's wand is if it is won in a duel." Nods greeted this as well. "Suppose Grindelwald held the elder wand. Suppose that he'd somehow won it from its previous owner."

"Ok, but where are you going with this?" Theo asked, curious. The other two nodded, their own eyes bright with curiosity.

"Well, if Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, and Grindelwald had the elder wand, who do you suppose has it now?" Eyes widened all around as they finally connected the dots. Harry smiled, leaning back into his chair again. "It stands to reason that the story of the Three Brothers is about the Peverells, and that their gifts from Death are within our grasp."

"Hey, I remember something else from the Dark Lord's diaries," Theo said suddenly, eyes wide. "I remember reading how he's afraid to die, and that if he had the 'Deathly Hallows' he'd be the Master of Death. You don't suppose…"

* * *

"Harry Potter," the handsome man hissed delightedly as the boy was led to the study. "I am glad that you've decided to come visit me. First, I would like to offer you some refreshment before we get into the purpose of the meeting." Sitting in a chair opposite Tom's, Harry surreptitiously set Sebastian on the floor with instructions to get rid of the horcrux in Riddle's pet serpent. Once the tea and scones were seen to, Riddle settled into his chair and smiled charmingly at the teen.

"Have you any information to impart to me today?" With a nod, Harry launched into the descriptions of the new Order of the Phoenix headquarters, handing the other man a slip of paper with the address written on it. He outlined the defenses, and gave him the roster of new members. "How did you come by all this information, Harry?" Tom asked, smiling widely at the huge advantage he'd been handed.

"Dumbledore thinks I should start training to kill you now," Harry said, grinning. "He took me there himself, and gave me the address. The meeting was boring; all they could do was argue over what kind of training I should receive and who would train me. Most of them looked like Aurors, so you might want to be careful of that." Harry was silent for a moment. "Do you have any idea when you want to strike?"

"I've not had time to decide on that yet. When Lucius notified me that you had information on Dumbledore's new headquarters, I was pleased. I didn't want to plan anything until I had more information, which you have so graciously provided me today." The older man looked at the younger, and there was something in those glimmering hazel eyes that set Harry on edge. "What did you think of my birthday present to you? I'm surprised you're not wearing it." Harry swallowed uncomfortably, not quite sure how to deal with the situation. Tom took the teen's hesitance as shyness, and he flowed from his chair, kneeling on the floor before the startled youth and looking up into wary green eyes. "You are so very beautiful," the older man murmured, "and I would love nothing more than to bond with you." Harry blushed crimson, trying to push himself back into his chair.

Sebastian had returned, having finished removing the horcrux from the serpent, and Nagini had taken herself elsewhere, suddenly enjoying the freedom she had obtained. The spider sat next to the Dark Lord's leg, watching the proceedings with mounting fury. He quickly scurried back out the door, reverting to his human form and striding through the door. Harry noticed the movement from the corner of his eye and heaved an internal sigh of relief. Copper eyes looked into hazel, and the demon let some of his power loose in a subtle threat to back off. Tom's eyes widened slightly and he quickly rose from the floor and sat back down into his chair.

"Young master, your guests will be put out if you do not return to them soon. After all, you _did_ promise to take them out to lunch."

"Of course, you must see to your guests, Harry. I hope to speak with you again soon."

* * *

"We're going on a field trip," Harry said brightly to his brother. It had been several days since his visit with Voldemort, and Draco had received letters from his father, bemoaning the Dark Lord's fury over losing his precious Nagini. Harry had laughed long and loud over that, silently cheering the snake on in her quest for a life for herself.

"Where are we going?" the blond asked eagerly.

"We're going to the house that my godfather left for me. Perhaps you're familiar with it? It's at 12 Grimmauld Place in London."

"Oh, yeah. I remember mum talking about it, and how dark and dank it was. She never liked visiting aunt Walburga there."

"Have you been there?"

"Mmm, no, but it is a Black property, so I suppose I should familiarize myself with it. Who was your godfather, by the way?"

"Sirius Black. He and his mate, my other godfather Remus Lupin, were killed the same night as my parents."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know my father has caused you tremendous pain in the name of that monster, and I will do everything I can to help you avenge them."

"Thank you, Draco. Well, are you ready? Don't forget Claude." The two butlers stood beside their masters as Harry pulled out a portkey. Once everyone was touching it, he activated it and they landed in the hallway of the house. The dimness did nothing to hide the filth and dust and disrepair that the large house had suffered, and Draco sneezed delicately several times as the dust filtered up his nose.

"Harry, please?" he asked desperately, his eyes watering. Before another word could be spoken, the demon butlers had moved through the house at phenomenal speed, until every surface gleamed and sparkled.

"Ah, that's better," Harry sighed gratefully. "Thank you Sebastian, Claude. Excellent work." The boys wandered up the stairs while the demons found their way to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Starting with the attic, the teens explored every nook and cranny, exclaiming delightedly over all of the wonderful Dark items and artifacts that were scattered throughout the house. As they wandered, picking up an item here or there, Harry subtly felt the other boy out, trying to get a read on what he thought of the house and its belongings.

"I don't like the idea that it's in the middle of a muggle neighborhood," Draco was saying softly, looking at a large black crystal that felt gravid with Dark magic. They were in the drawing room, and the blond had gone instantly to the mantle where the crystal sat. Harry was by a curio cabinet, looking at a collection of jewelry and bric-a-brac. He was particularly interested in a locket with a scrolled _S_ on the cover, embedded with emeralds. "I wouldn't be able to practice magic here. If anything, I'd turn it over to the Ministry, in recompense for the damage my father's done to the wizarding world on behalf of the Dark Lord. Of course, I'd take all of the most interesting and useful Dark objects with me, first." The blond teen looked over at Harry, puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really," Harry murmured absently, opening the cabinet. "Just trying to figure out what to do with it." He reached in and grasped the locket by its chain, already feeling the malevolent presence enshrouding the piece. "I think I've found a horcrux," he said softly. Draco was instantly by his side, eyes wide on the locket.

"It's Slytherin's all right," the silver-eyed teen confirmed breathlessly. "You do realize that you hold a part of history in your hands." Harry nodded, and called for Sebastian.

"Yes, young Master?" The teen silently held up the necklace by its chain, and the demon instantly enclosed it between his two palms. Moments later a ghostly black mass rose from between the demon's palms, an inhuman wail accompanying it before it faded away. "The locket is cleared, my Lord," Sebastian said, bowing with a small smile before he went back to the kitchens. Grinning, Harry turned to Draco and held out the pendant, eyebrow quirked expectantly.

"You…you want _me_ to have it?" he stuttered, shocked. Harry nodded and reached over to slip the chain over his brother's head.

"It's only a small token of my respect, regard, love, and appreciation for all you've done and all you continue to do. You've been the best friend I've ever had, and the greatest brother I could ever want."

* * *

"I don't _want _to go back to school," Draco whined. Their return to Hogwarts was only a week away, and already Harry was dreading it. His fifteenth birthday was celebrated quietly, with only his closest friends and family. Sebastian had given the young Lord a special massage at bedtime, that had degenerated into a blowjob, and Harry's first orgasm. Nervous, he'd returned the favor, leaving Sebastian trembling on the floor, his feelings overwhelming him in his moment of weakness. Now, however, he was terribly worried about the nightmarish task that the headmaster would concoct for him.

"I agree wholeheartedly with you, brother," Harry sighed heavily. He looked at the raven-streaked blond for a moment. "Owl your father," he said. "Ask him who the Defense professor is going to be this year. At least if I have that information in advance, I can better prepare myself for whatever comes."

"Just remember, Harry. You're never alone. We all have your back."

"I know. You'll never know how grateful I am for your support. Just know that I would never have been able to do any of this without any of you."

"We love you, too, Harry," Blaise replied cheekily, earning himself a scowl from the brunet.


	15. Fifteenth

**Fifteenth**

"Father says not to worry too much about Umbridge," Draco said as they sat in their usual compartment. "He says she's an incompetent lackey of the Minister's and should be no trouble. However, if you _do_ have an issue with her, just let me know and Father will take care of it." The fifteen year old brunet smiled gratefully at his brother, once again glad he'd taken the time to get to know the other teen. Sebastian perched on Harry's knee, black gimlet eyes looking into emerald. He nibbled at Harry's caressing fingers, reminding him that the teen wasn't alone in any of this. Claude was draped across Draco's lap, eyes closed in bliss as the blond stroked tenderly through the ferret's belly fur.

"All we've got left is the ring and the diadem," Blaise said into the silence. "I'm pretty sure I know where the headpiece is, but as for the ring…"

"Don't worry about the ring," Harry said, looking at the other two Slytherins. "I'm sure it'll turn up."

* * *

The Opening Feast was…interesting. Ron came in, scowling like he was ready to kill someone, until Lavender Brown fluttered her big brown eyes at him. He smiled shyly, blushing, but then bent double and groaned, in obvious pain. Harry had to hold in his snickers as the redhead suffered from erectus interruptus and blue balls. It looked like the Weasel had spent most of his summer in agony. The curse cast by Sebastian was doing its work, restricting blood flow and causing excruciating pain. If this kept up, Harry wouldn't be surprised if it fell off. He snickered softly to himself, remembering aunt Petunia's admonishments about masturbation.

Hermione stumbled in after him, her hair wilder than usual, and her eyes wide and staring, looking very like Trelawney. She staggered past the groaning redhead and sat at the Ravenclaw table, looking for all the world as if she belonged there. Harry watched Neville give out a frustrated sigh as he rose and approached the bushy-haired girl. He bent over and quietly whispered in her ear. She blushed and allowed the Gryffindor to lead her to her proper place.

"The punishments seem to be quite effective," Blaise murmured, a wide grin on his face.

"Hmm. Her marks started to fall mid-term last year," Draco gloated happily. "I finally claimed my rightful place as top student by the end of term, with Harry a very close second." The blond chortled before continuing. "We'll have to watch them closely this term. I know that Sebastian wiped their memories of the encounter, but it never hurts to be careful."

"Agreed," Harry answered softly, fingers buried in the demon's breast feathers. "We need to figure out how to get the ring…" Before Harry could finish, his eyes were drawn to the headmaster, and they widened in shock. There, on his right hand, sat the Peverell ring. Harry had seen pictures of it in one of the books at Grimmauld Place. The hand itself was blackened and shriveled, and the old man winced and grimaced as the Dark curse in the ring moved inexorably up his arm. He stood behind the podium, ready to make his announcements.

"Does anyone else notice the look in his eyes?" Theo leaned forward to whisper. Narrowing his eyes, Harry looked closely at the headmaster's face. He saw the pale skin with two bright patches of pink high on the cheeks and a wild, hunted look to the blue eyes. Harry looked at the Potions Master for a moment, and got an imperceptible nod in return.

"Severus will talk to us after the feast and the introductions. We'll hear what's happened from him."

* * *

"What's going on, Severus?" Harry asked softly once the four boys and the professor reached the sanctuary of Harry and Draco's shared room. The Potions Master sat down, not even flinching as the butlers reverted to their human form and readied tea. He waited until everyone was served and the demons perched on the beds beside their charges before he spoke.

"Albus had figured out what the Dark Lord had done when he studied the diary you'd destroyed in your second year," the man began without preamble. "He has some memories from various sources that he'd collected during the holidays, and one of them was of the Dark Lord's grandfather. He saw the ring on Lord Gaunt's finger, and figured that the Dark Lord had used it as a horcrux. He also figured that the most likely hiding place for the horcrux was in the family home of the Dark Lord's grandfather.

"So he went there to retrieve it, and, instead of approaching it cautiously, he foolishly put the ring on. The protective curses surrounding the ring activated as soon as he donned it, and they are now working their way through his body. He will be dead within the year, and there is nothing I can do about it." Severus had sounded almost sad at the prospect of his mentor and savior dying.

"Is the horcrux still active in the ring?" Harry asked gently, mindful of the other man's apparent grief.

"I believe so. He was unsure how to destroy the soul piece, and figured to come back here, where he could do research."

"Uncle Sev, why does he look slightly crazed?" Draco asked. Severus sighed heavily, his heart full of pain.

"The curse is twisting his perceptions. He has become paranoid since putting the ring on, and is slowly losing his mind. I fear that he will be a raving lunatic before the curse finishes with him."

* * *

The four teens, with Sebastian and Claude, ascended the staircase to the seventh floor, and made their way to the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance the ballet. Harry stared at the tapestry in revolted wonder, having never had to venture this far through the seventh floor before. Theo paced back and forth until a door appeared in what was once a blank wall. Draco gently pulled his brother away from his disgusted contemplation of the tapestry and pulled him into the room beyond the open door.

"What is this place?" he asked, looking at the jumble of junk littering the gigantic room. Blaise shrugged his shoulders, looking at everything.

"This is the Room of Hidden Things," Theo answered softly. "I had to hide something from my father, and I'd remembered that he told me of this room once."

"So, what are we looking for?" Draco asked.

"We're looking for Ravenclaw's diadem. I remember seeing something like a crown or a tiara when I was in here last term," Theo replied, walking down the middle of the mountains of organized junk.

"I wonder what all of this stuff is?" Harry asked quietly, walking behind everyone and scanning his eyes over the collection of flotsam and jetsam.

"I assume it's all stuff that students or professors had wanted hidden over the centuries. If that diadem is anywhere, it would be here." They walked through the piles of junk and debris for a couple of hours, and Harry was getting tired and frustrated.

"Are you _sure_ it's in here?" Draco huffed impatiently. "My feet hurt." As they passed what looked like a broken chifferobe, Sebastian hesitated, head cocked. The others had walked several feet away when they heard the shift of debris, and Harry looked back in time to see a pile of books, parchment, quills, ties, robes, and other things tumble down over the demon, burying him. The brunet rushed back and started flinging things in every which direction, frantically trying to uncover his butler. Sebastian's upper body came into view, the diadem clutched in his long fingers. Harry felt the demon's power spike, and a ghostly black mass drifted from the delicate headpiece, the screeching wail making the brunet flinch.

"I'll never get used to that," he huffed, relieved that his demon was all right. "One more, then I can face Riddle and kill him."

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a joke. The 'professor' had brought her own books, which covered basic theory of the simplest spells. Most of the spells covered were on the OWLs, but without practical demonstrations, the students would fail.

"Professor Umbridge," Draco raised his hand to get the teacher's attention. She turned toward him, her eyes widening slightly at the recognition of a Malfoy.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" she simpered, nearly on her knees in front of the teen. He grimaced before he could control himself.

"When are we going to have practical demonstrations and practice of the material? After all, we will have to exhibit our proficiency at the examinations." She smiled at his question and quickly awarded twenty points to Slytherin. Harry rolled his eyes at the sucking up, sticking his tongue into the inside of his cheek and pushing it out while gesturing with his hand curled into a loose fist in front of his lips. Draco blushed furiously and stuck a sharp, pointy elbow harshly into Harry's side.

"It would be pointless to show you how to perform the spells if you have no comprehension of the magical theory behind them," she answered, eyes narrowed on the brunet beside Draco. "You should be capable of performing the spells adequately after you've mastered the theory. Therefore, there will be no practical demonstrations or practice of the spell work in this class." She flicked her wand at the board behind her. "Please read these chapters, and I require a three foot essay outlining what you've read." Turning, she went to her desk and sat down, still staring at Harry with narrowed eyes. The boy kept his head down and his eyes on his book, trying valiantly to avoid the wrath of the 'professor'. Alas, it was not to be. Weasley, who had been sitting behind the brothers, jostled Harry's arm, making his book slide to the floor with a loud thwap. Grinning victoriously, the 'professor' stood and approached the boy.

"Mr. Potter. I will see you after dinner, where you will serve detention with me for causing a disturbance during class." She marched away, walking amongst the rest of the students and checking on their progress. Harry had to bite his tongue hard not to snarl an invective at the woman, turning to glare venomously at the redhead behind him. Ron smirked, inordinately pleased that he'd caused trouble for his once-friend.

"Ignore him, Harry," Draco whispered softly. "Remember the punishment he's suffering. I'm quite sure that, should he do more than cause minor inconveniences, Sebastian will make him suffer even more."

* * *

"Come in, Mr. Potter," the saccharine-sweet voice called out. Harry shuddered at the sound of it, Sebastian stroking a hairy leg along the teen's jaw in comfort. He entered the 'professor's' office and sat where indicated. "You will write lines for me." When Harry scrabbled to retrieve a quill from his pocket, Umbridge stopped him. "You will be using one of my special quills. You will write _I will not disrupt class _until I feel that you have adequately learned and understood your lesson." She sat back down and watched, a vicious gleam in her eye. Harry looked around for a moment, before speaking.

"There is no ink." She smirked, the gleam brighter.

"You have no need for ink. That quill is self-inking." Nodding, the boy bent his head to the parchment and began to write his lines. With the first stroke of the quill, the thin red line of the letter appeared at the same time as a stinging sensation on the back of his hand. He hissed quietly and looked at the woman out of the corner of his eye. She was turned away from him, studying the prancing kittens in all of the plates that hung on her walls. He bent his head back to his writing, and felt the sting grow deeper in his flesh. He looked at his hand, and stared in horror as he saw that the letters he had written on the parchment had been carved into the back of his hand. Blood ran in thin rivulets from the slashes, but Harry just kept his head down and continued to write. The more lines he wrote, the deeper the words were carved into his flesh, until his hand burned from the torture.

Still, the 'professor' continued to stare at her plates, seemingly ignoring the suffering the teen was under. Harry dimly felt Sebastian crawl from his robes and down his body to the floor. He was too wrapped up in the burning pain in his hand to notice anything, but he flinched when he saw movement from the corner of his eye, and looked up in surprise as he saw Sebastian standing over him. Umbridge had gasped and stood behind her desk, very real fear in her eyes as she looked at the demon. The butler's eyes were glowing crimson, and a feral snarl curled his lips. He ripped the quill from Harry's lax fingers and flung it, point first, at the cowering woman, impaling her eye with the cursed instrument.

She screamed as her blood filled the quill and dripped from the feathers. The demon murmured some words under his breath, and the scream turned into a howl as the quill's original curse tripled, then tripled again until all of her life's blood was flowing from the feather quill in her eye. She fell to her knees, her howls turning to whimpers, before she collapsed face-first to the floor, the impact forcing the quill deeper into her eye. Her body trembled for a few moments longer before stilling. The demon gently lifted Harry's bleeding hand and ran his tongue over the back of it. Harry moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Sebastian's tongue carefully bathed the blood from the brunet's hand, healing the cuts as thoroughly as he could. When he'd finished, Harry was panting heavily, pupils blown wide with desire.

"Come, young Master," the butler purred seductively. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

At Harry's suggestion, Draco spent his night in the butler's quarters with Claude, leaving his brother alone with his own demon. Sebastian sat the boy on the edge of his bed and knelt in front of him to undo his clothing. As those capable, strong hands moved, the fingers brushed against quivering flesh in gentle teases. Harry's hands tunneled into Sebastian's thick ebony locks, fingertips massaging the demon's scalp and making the man purr in appreciation. As the butler continued to tease the teen into a frenzy, Harry's breath quickened, his eyes wide with anticipation. Finally, the clothing was removed, leaving the teen nude. Sebastian bent his head and licked the tip of Harry's very erect cock, tasting the pre-come that quivered there. The teen thrust his hips in a silent beg for more, which the demon happily indulged.

Engulfing the entirety of Harry's cock, he laved the flesh with his tongue, while his long fingers played with the brunet's sac. Harry shivered and quivered as electricity shuddered through him. He gently grasped the demon's head, halting the exquisite torture, and raised his head so that copper eyes could look into emerald. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself before he spoke, voice trembling.

"Would you…would you…make love to me?" The last was whispered, and the demon gave Harry a blindingly beautiful smile.

"Are you sure, Master?"

"Yes. Please. I need all of you."

"As you wish, young Master."


	16. sixteenth

**Sixteenth**

"Hey, Harry?" Blaise asked softly. The brunet turned toward him, barely awake. Binns had been droning on and on about the goblin wars for several long minutes, and the teen was nearly asleep. The Italian's distraction was very welcome. Hazy silver eyes turned as well, interested, as Draco knew that _anything_ Blaise had to say was better than the History of Magic professor. "I'm just curious. I know there's no love lost between you and the Weasleys, but I was just wondering why? What did they do to alienate you? I mean, that first year you were thicker than thieves with the Weasel and the mudblood."

"They were the first wizards I'd ever seen," the brunet said, answering that last statement first. He glanced apologetically at Draco for a moment. The blond shrugged off the apology, smiling.

"I know you weren't sure of my agenda at the time, Harry. It's all right. I understand your extreme caution and wariness. Especially after you'd told me what the muggles had done to you." Both Blaise and Theo perked up at this, and Harry grimaced.

"That's a story for another time," the emerald-eyed teen growled uncomfortably. "Anyway, they seemed friendly enough, if a little suspicious. I mean, Mrs. Weasley had _five_ children who had already attended, or were attending, Hogwarts in my first year, and her wandering about the platform, wondering very loudly where the entrance to 9¾ was seemed very…off to me. But then, Ron and the twins were friendly enough, so I let my guard down a little. Didn't realize until too late that it was a mistake."

"And Granger?" Theo asked softly. Harry smiled a little.

"She was just as annoying at eleven as she was last year. She came to school the resident know-it-all, but I was so hopelessly backward about the wizarding world that I took any crumb of knowledge I could. She seemed to be a fountain of it, spouting everything she'd ever read or gleaned about the subject. Needless to say, most of what she'd learned was grossly inaccurate." Here Harry smiled softly at his brother, watching fondly as the blond blushed scarlet. "If it weren't for Draco's lessons, I'd never have known how to comport myself as the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses." Harry glanced at his raven, winking. "And Sebastian knew a great deal about the way that a Lord should dress and act, so he taught me, as well.

"When they jumped on the 'Heir of Slytherin' bandwagon in my second year, I realized that my caution was warranted. I'd never felt so betrayed in all my life. So I started to pull away from them. I knew that, if I allowed them to push me in a particular direction, I'd be the puppet of the Ministry for the rest of my life."

"Why did you go to the Chamber of Secrets, then, if you weren't the Heir of Slytherin?" Draco asked. He didn't know any of this, either. "It wasn't to save the Weaslette, was it?"

"No," Harry grimaced. "She was very uncomfortable to be around. Every time I saw her looking at me, it was with a combination of hero-worship, unrequited love, and covetous possession. It made my skin crawl. No, the girl had thrown the diary into one of the toilets in the disused girls' bathroom on the second floor and I found it, and had written in it. It was interesting to see the world through the skewed view of the Dark Lord. And, yes, I knew who it was who inhabited the diary. The soul piece in the book somehow made the soul piece in my head vibrate, and I felt the heavy weight of his Dark magic. Even though I didn't know about horcruxes at the time, I knew that Voldemort had somehow changed me that Halloween night. Anyway, I'd learned about the Chamber from the diary, and I wanted to see it.

"Not only had Riddle shown me memories of Hagrid and his stupidity, but he'd also shown me the death of Moaning Myrtle. So, I deduced that the entrance must have been in the bathroom that her ghost haunts, seeing as that was the bathroom she'd hide in when she was overwhelmed. I found a set of taps that had snakes carved into them, and hissed out a command in parseltongue. Imagine my surprise when the sink slid aside to reveal the tunnel for the Chamber." Harry paused for a moment, looking at his friends and his brother. "Would you like to see it?" he asked shyly, smiling. Eager nods met this question, and Harry grinned wide, continuing his story. "When I got down there, I found several different sizes of shed skin, all from the same source, so I reasoned that there was probably some sort of giant serpent down there."

"Is that how you figured out it was a basilisk?" Theo asked excitedly, and a little too loudly. Several of the surrounding students turned to look at the group, and Harry glared them into submission before turning that glare on the curly haired Slytherin. Theo blushed and dropped his eyes in mute apology.

"No. It was the petrifaction of the students that made me realize that the skins in the Chamber were from a basilisk. I had gone to the library after my visit, to see what kind of snake would shed skins that large. There were a scant few references; apparently Dumbledore has been censoring the library. Anyway, the few I did find suggested only three types of serpent that could get that big: a python, a boa constrictor, and a basilisk. It wasn't until students started getting petrified, and I'd heard the animal hissing in the walls, that I'd put two and two together and deduced it was a basilisk. A bloody damn big one, if the sounds of it moving through the pipes were any indication. The only thing I didn't know was why it had awakened in the first place. Hundreds of students through the years had been in those halls and it had never stirred. Why _then_?

"When that message was scrawled on the wall in blood, I had my answer. The diary was controlling the snake, and somehow, it had possessed a student to do so. I went back down into the Chamber, to see if I could reason with the serpent, and I saw the teen-aged Tom Riddle standing over the inert form of a redheaded girl, who I discovered was Ginny Weasley. The rest you know."

"Did Dumbledore know any of this?" Blaise asked.

"Of course he knew," Draco answered for Harry. "He's the headmaster; he knows everything that goes on in the school."

"And yet," Theo chimed in, eyebrows drawn down into a frown, "he claimed ignorance of everything that was going on during second year." The boy was silent for a few moments longer as he thought. "In fact, he seems to claim ignorance for just about everything that happens to you, Harry."

"That's his way of letting people believe that I just want all the attention, so I 'invent' crises to flex my 'hero-complex' genes." Everyone burst out laughing at the sarcastic statement, nodding in agreement. The sudden noise attracted attention again, and Harry leaned close to the others. "Want to skive off the rest of class?" he asked mischievously. "No time like the present to see the Chamber." Quick nods had the four boys standing quickly and gathering their things, stuffing them into bags as they darted out the door. Most of the other students were either taking diligent notes, or sleeping soundly, and the few that had reacted to the boys' noise didn't have time to even realize what they'd been planning until they were already long gone. The raven flew to keep up with the running boys, and the ferret had burrowed into Draco's robes and hung on for dear life.

"This is the Chamber?" Draco asked incredulously as he looked around. His face was crinkled in disgust and his eyes were wide with wonder at the same time. "It's revolting!" Harry laughed at his fussy brother, walking around and picking up pieces of shed snakeskin.

"Do you think Severus could use the castoffs?" he asked curiously, seeing large scales lying about the cavernous room. The place where Ginevra Weasley died had covered over with dust, leaving no imprint of what had happened in second year. However, Harry's mind's eye supplied the prostrate form, and he blinked rapidly to rid himself of the unwanted, unpleasant memory.

"He might," Theo said. He looked around the floor and behind the pillars and statues, gathering up whatever bits and pieces he could find and setting them in the middle of the floor for when they left.

"Um, I don't know if this has occurred to anyone, but what about the basilisk?" Blaise asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

"She's sleeping," Harry said absently, looking closely at the wall. He'd noticed some kind of ancient hieroglyphs, and he rubbed at the dust and cobwebs covering it, trying to see in the dim light. "Hey, Draco? Come take a look at this." The blond moved closer, eyeing what Harry was looking at.

"What do you suppose it is?" he asked softly, the ferret forgotten in the teen's quest for knowledge.

"I'm not sure. The hieroglyphs suggest something more ancient than the founders had been here." Sebastian came up behind the boys, startling them slightly as he leaned between them to examine the wall more closely.

"It is demonic in nature, young Master," he finally murmured, copper eyes narrowed. "It seems your school was built upon sacred grounds. The magic that fuels Hogwarts is demon."

* * *

"Do you suppose the founders knew that the grounds were demon-owned at one time?" Harry asked softly. He and Draco were lounging face down on their beds, their butlers massaging their tense muscles into willing compliance. The boys had gathered up all of the castoffs they could find, while Sebastian and Claude had studied the writings, marking them down for further study later. When they had delivered the skins, scales, fangs, and discarded venom to the Potions Master, he was shocked speechless with gratitude. He'd never expected such a windfall of parts and pieces, all of which would go a long way to help him develop the potions he'd created.

"Probably," Draco groaned out, his eyes closing in pleasure. "They would have to ask permission before building the school. It explains why, despite the wards, those with evil intent still have access."

"Would the _headmaster_ know?" Harry asked, his voice climbing with shock. Draco opened his eyes to see the fear in Harry's and rushed to reassure him.

"I doubt it. I don't think that the founders would've informed anyone of the fact. They wouldn't want to scare away anyone who would attend or teach here. Only those with access to the Chamber would know. It was just a fluke that we discovered it."

"The language is from my clan, young Master," Sebastian said as his thumbs pressed deeply into the teen's lower back. Harry arched off the bed, moaning, before he melted back into the mattress.

"You have clans?" Draco asked, interested. His own body was a boneless mass as Claude's hands worked their magic.

"Yes, Master Malfoy, we do. The clans are always fighting over territory and souls, and many of our kind have been killed, either by other demons or by humans who have discovered our weaknesses. Claude and I are the last of our clan."

"What is your clan, and how can we help it grow again?" Harry asked softly, his heart heavy with grief for Sebastian's loss. There was a low chuckle in response before the demon spoke again.

"We are of the Astradeus clan. Do not grieve for us, however; with fewer demons in the realm, we have more humans to feed from. We do not wish for our clan to grow. As long as Claude and I survive, then our clan will survive."

* * *

"Harry? Could you tell us what happened with your muggle relatives?" Blaise asked carefully. They were in the brothers' bedroom, enjoying tea and silence after yet another grueling week of classes, and Harry heaved a small sigh. The new Defense professor was a hardened Auror, who constantly used Harry as his dueling partner, and the boy's body was feeling the brunt of the daily punishment. Sebastian pulled Harry's shoes and socks from his feet, and began to massage the arches and insteps. The brunet shivered, emerald eyes staring into copper, before he raised them to his friends.

"When my parents and godparents died, Dumbledore found me and sent me to live with my mother's sister and her muggle husband. They had a child of their own that they doted on. My cousin Dudley was the center of their world, and I was a convenient punching bag and house elf. From the time I could walk, I was made to do daily chores. They included cleaning the house, weeding the garden, tending the yard, painting the house and fences, laundry, and cooking. When I went to school, my chores included doing all of Dudley's homework so that he wouldn't fail his classes. I, however, was not permitted to excel, so I had to force myself to deliberately mess up my schoolwork so that I was never better than my cousin.

"My bedroom until I came to Hogwarts was the cupboard under the stairs. When I didn't perform to their satisfaction, my punishment was being locked into the cupboard. All the food I'd prepared for them, I was never allowed to have. If I was lucky, I was fed once a day. If I was being punished, that changed to once every three days. I learned to save what food I could so that I had something when I was being punished. Dudley used me as his toy, and his friends gladly joined in whenever they could. I'd obtained many fractures from their 'play', but never went to a doctor. My uncle would use the belt when he felt I was acting above my station, and when he'd suffered through his own incompetence. When a promotion had been awarded to someone with less seniority, I was blamed. When his pay was docked for a mistake he'd made in his bookkeeping, I was blamed. When he had a flat tire from running over some debris in the road, I was blamed. Anytime anything went wrong in his life, I was beaten.

"When I met Draco in Madam Malkin's, he'd reminded me so much of Dudley that I'd instantly disliked him. That feeling was solidified on the train, when he'd acted like such an arrogant prick." Draco shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny, his face red. Harry took pity on his discomfort and reassured him. "It's ok, Draco. I understand now. After meeting your father, I understood why you acted as you did. You didn't know better. You'd learned by example, the same as Dudley. The difference was that I saw something in you worth knowing, and Dudley is just an arse."

"Harry?" When the brunet turned to look at Theo, he was shocked to see sadness in those dark eyes. "For what it's worth, we're sorry that you'd had to live like that for so long. There are many families that would've been glad to take you in, had they known of your circumstances."

"Thanks, Theo. I appreciate that."

"I can't believe that the headmaster wouldn't know about it," Blaise growled angrily. "After all, he should've seen _something _when he went to check on you…"

"He knew. He saw how I was treated every time he came to visit. It didn't matter. As long as I was still alive and able to do my duty, he was fine with whatever treatment I received."


	17. Seventeenth

**Seventeenth**

The issue of Delores Umbridge's disappearance was never broached. The headmaster's slow descent into madness was the biggest concern of the staff, and Harry worked to keep his head down as September drifted into October. Sebastian's careful attentions every night helped tremendously to keep the brunet relaxed and happy until everything came to a head in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. More than one student seemed to feel that the professor had a personal vendetta against Harry, and it was amply displayed on this day.

The four friends entered the class as usual, sitting at the desks in the back. Though Harry loved the class, he didn't love the treatment, so took to trying to hide as much as possible in the shadows. Unfortunately, it never worked, and the teen always ended up the class guinea pig as the professor demonstrated all the Dark spells he knew. He never put his full power behind them, but there was enough magic in them to leave Harry limping and sore for days. The worst of it was that the professor was someone Harry had never seen or talked to before, so he was really baffled as to why he was being specifically targeted. Be careful what you wish for.

"Potter!" the professor instantly snarled. Harry stopped dead and looked into maddened eyes. Heaving a heavy sigh, he put his bag down and walked to the front of the class like he was walking to his execution. After some of the classes, that's exactly what it had felt like. Sebastian perched on the back of Harry's empty chair, gimlet eyes watching carefully. He'd sensed something heavy and threatening in the air, and was on the ready for anything.

"Yes, professor?"

"None of your lip, boy," the Auror barked harshly, making Harry flinch. Even his former friends felt a little sympathy for the pain the boy was about to receive. "Just stand there." He pointed to a spot by the desk and stepped away as Harry took his mark. "Today," he told the class, completely ignoring the standing teen, "I will teach you about the unforgivables. Can anyone tell me what they are?" The Auror looked at Hermione expectantly; he had heard that she was the most intelligent witch in the school, and was curious to see how smart she really was. However, all he saw was a girl with knotted, messy hair and a vacant look on her face. Scowling in disgust, he waited for someone else to raise their hand. The way that previous classes went, no one wanted to volunteer information, knowing that the professor might very well cast the curses at Harry. When no one wanted to answer, he glared furiously at them before turning to a now terrified Harry. Emerald eyes met silver, and Draco shrugged helplessly, afraid for his brother.

"Very well, since none of you idiots know the answer, I will tell you. The first unforgivable is the _cruciatus_. When cast correctly, it causes indescribable nerve pain all over the body." Before anyone could protest or even take a breath, the professor cast the curse at Harry. Bloodcurdling screams rent the air as the boy collapsed to the floor, twitching and writhing. Blood frothed at his mouth as he bit through his tongue, and his eyes were wide and staring. "As you can see, it is an effective curse with which to disable your enemies. Keep in mind, however, that if you keep the curse on the person for too long a time, you will drive them insane." It had been many long, tortured seconds, and the professor didn't look like he was going to lift the curse any time soon. Harry's screams had become hoarse cries as his muscles locked up against the unrelenting pain. Finally, Neville stood from his desk and ran at the teacher, knocking his wand from its aim and releasing the nearly unconscious boy from the curse. Before the professor could regain his equilibrium, the Gryffindor broke his nose, knocking him to the floor. Neville stood for a moment, breathing heavily, the fury palpable around him, before he turned to the insensible boy on the floor.

Sebastian had flown from the room, and was waiting impatiently for Draco to clear the classroom. He had sent his demand to Claude, and it was a few moments before shocked and frightened students left the class. When the hallways were clear, the raven reverted, and the demon rushed into the classroom and directly to his master. Neville was still on the floor beside the brunet, his eyes worried. The butler turned and approached the fallen professor and lifted the prostrate man by his neck, suspending him above the floor several inches, and drove power into the inert form, reawakening him. When the man opened his eyes and saw burning crimson looking back at him, he squealed like a little girl.

"You have been particularly nasty to my master since you've arrived," the demon said conversationally, his fingers tightening inexorably around the professor's throat. The Auror started wriggling in the man's grasp, fingers clawing at the hand that was cutting off his airway. "Would you care to explain your behavior?" Gasping, garbled words met this demand as the Auror's face turned bright red with lack of oxygen. Draco conjured a chair in which the demon dropped the professor, and the blond threw ropes around the man, tying him tightly to the chair. "How is my master, Lord Longbottom?" Sebastian asked, not taking his eyes from the imprisoned man before him.

"I've healed his tongue," the Gryffindor said quietly. He wasn't surprised by the butler; he was one of the very few people at the school that the brunet allowed close. Harry didn't fully trust the other teen, however, and Neville wasn't offended by that. "He's got some nerve damage, but that will fade. I'm more concerned with the muscle damage."

"What muscle damage?" Sebastian asked darkly, his crimson eyes glowing brighter.

"He's torn some ligaments in his left elbow, and the muscles in his lower back have seized. If he doesn't get treatment soon, they will tear."

"Why did you continually attack my master under the guise of 'lessons'?" the demon hissed, bending closer. The man wet himself in his abject fear of the dark being standing before him.

"Dumbledore thinks he's the spy!" the man screamed loudly, hoping that would satisfy the demon.

"Your attacks are _personal_," Sebastian growled, his face mere centimeters from the professor. He watched as the man's eyes lost their fear as rage overtook him.

"His reports to the Dark Lord have resulted in my entire family being slaughtered in one of his raids!" the man snarled, very nearly spitting in the demon's face in his rage.

"Where is your evidence that he is the spy? Perhaps you should look a little more closely at your _master_."

"Bollocks!" the man shrieked. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive! He would never give information to the enemy! It was his supposed Savior that turned on us! Everything the _Prophet_ has printed is true!" Sebastian smiled a cold, dark smile, his crimson eyes glowing with power as he leaned closer still and hissed in the bound man's ear.

"Yes, my master is the one giving information to the Dark Lord. Riddle will be pleased with the gift I am about to send to him." Pulling back, the demon turned to the desk and dragged a piece of parchment toward himself, grabbing a quill and writing furiously. When he finished, he stuck it to the prisoner and, using his own magic, transported the Auror directly to Riddle's meeting room.

* * *

Tom Riddle jumped as the chair popped into view, complete with a bound prisoner. The Inner Circle gasped as one and stepped closer, staring with shock at the bound man, whose nose was badly broken and bleeding profusely. The Dark Lord reached out a hand and removed the note that had been attached to the man, laughing delightedly as he read the missive.

_Lord Voldemort,_

_Here is a gift I present to you on behalf of my master, Harry Potter. It seems that an Auror has been employed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I believe this Auror was chosen for his unrelenting hatred for my master, which has been proven in every class, as the professor used Lord Potter for his training dummy. I did not interfere before now because my master forbade it. That restriction was lifted today when the Auror grievously injured Lord Potter with a cruciatus curse. I felt that you would greatly appreciate this gift, and it provides two benefits. It removes yet another obstacle for your raid on the Ministry, and it removes another threat against my master, without whose information you would still be in the dark._

Tom turned to his most valued Death Eaters, smiling. "It seems that Harry Potter, in his benevolence, has provided us a practice dummy for some of the Darkest spells we've found. He is an Auror," pointing at the bound and gibbering man, "and with our practice and his death, we will be in a better position to overtake the Ministry. On my command, you will each take a turn using the curse or spell that you favor most. For the second round, you will each use a curse or spell that you've researched but never tried. We will continue until the Auror is completely destroyed."

* * *

"Merlin," Harry whimpered softly, his skin flinching away from Sebastian's gentle touch. His nerves were on fire, and his lower back was locked so tight that it was hard to breathe through the pain. Severus had given the demon a salve he'd developed to ease the skin sensitivity that was caused by the _cruciatus_, developed out of necessity as he was one of the Dark Lord's favorite victims. As the butler gently soothed the cream over quivering flesh, Harry grimaced and squealed, the pain nearly unbearable.

"I am sorry, young Master," Sebastian whispered, his face impassive. "I do not wish to cause you any more suffering than you've already been subjected to. I cannot work on your back muscles until your skin is no longer sensitive to touch."

"I know, Sebastian," the teen grit out through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. Blaise, Theo and Draco sat on the blond's bed, eyes worriedly on their friend and brother. Neville sat in a chair by the fireplace, his own eyes reflecting fear for the brunet. "How long did Severus say it would be before the salve took effect?"

"Fifteen minutes, my Lord." Sebastian continued to rub the teen's skin, easing the salve into the boy's pores, and smiled slightly at the gusty sigh of relief from Harry as the agonizing sensitivity in his flesh finally eased. Turning, Sebastian picked up a small vial of fragrant oil, also provided by the Potions Master, and poured it into the palm of his left hand. He then rubbed his hands together to warm the oil before running them over Harry's back. The teen flinched and squeaked as the broad muscles on lockdown twitched and flinched, sending currents of pain down his legs and through his feet. He arched and hissed as fingers delved deeply into the flesh, working the oil in to loosen the tight muscles. The teen kicked his feet a little at the discomfort, making pain flare more strongly through his limbs. Collapsing back to the bed, he yelped and growled as the demon relentlessly worked his long fingers into the tight muscles until they finally loosened. The massage turned more relaxing, and the brunet fell asleep as the butler finished his ministrations. The demon turned the snoozing boy onto his back, covering his front with the healing salve as well. Standing from the bed, he draped a thick comforter over the teen's body and stepped away toward Neville, who was still perched cautiously in the chair by the fire.

"Will he be all right?" the Gryffindor asked worriedly.

"He will mend, Lord Longbottom," Sebastian answered softly. "If I might be so bold, why are you still here?" Neville looked at Harry's peacefully sleeping face, a small smile on his own.

"I know Harry doesn't trust me, and I understand that. No matter what, I will always stand by him. It's reprehensible, how everyone's treated him over the years. I'm ashamed to admit that I did nothing to defend him, nor did I show any type of support for him. I was a coward then, but no more. If he'll allow me, I want to help him in any way I can."

"Glad to hear it, Nev," Harry mumbled drowsily, his voice hoarse. "I will have use for you. It will be extremely dangerous, so I'll give you some advanced training, just in case."

"Ok, Harry," Neville answered, smiling.

* * *

Neville's training consisted of being taught some of the borderline-Dark curses and spells that the Slytherins already knew, by the Slytherins themselves. During training, Harry would supervise, and he noticed something sparking between the shy Gryffindor and Theo Nott. Every chance he could, Harry would encourage the two to study together outside training, and Neville's natural intelligence began to blossom under the gentle guidance of Theo. A new Dark Arts professor came in to replace yet another failure, and eyes rolled as the female population swooned over the great and wonderful Gilderoy Lockhart. Though he wasn't truly dangerous to Harry, he was still a menace. He knew next to nothing about the Dark Arts, and most of his lessons were about the vicious, bloodthirsty beings he'd killed in his travels, or about his books, which he'd tried to peddle to the population every chance he got. Harry was happy for the reprieve, and spent his free time with his Slytherins and Sebastian, learning what he could and practicing his spell work and hand-to-hand combat skills.

Harry's sword work was a sight to behold, and Blaise, Theo, and Neville all watched with unrestrained awe as Sebastian and Harry dueled each other until the brunet was exhausted. Neville's assignment was to keep an eye on Dumbledore. As the days passed, it was becoming clearer and clearer that the headmaster was losing his grip on reality, and the mumblings and rantings were focused most intently on Harry himself. More than once the Gryffindor had to stun the old man and transport him back to the headmaster's office, to prevent the coot from hunting Harry down. For the most part, Neville's interference was successful, until Halloween.

The Samhain holiday had never been a happy one for Harry. It had seemed that, every year, the Halloween 'surprises' had gotten worse and worse. This year was no exception. Harry and his friends were on their way up from the dungeons to meet with Neville, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Harry and Draco were in a heated debate on the merits of using pain curses versus tickling charms as an effective torture device. Harry was all for the pain curses; he'd felt that they would cause the most damage, thereby loosening the tongue quicker. Draco was in favor of the tickling charms. Though they may _seem_ innocuous, the tickling charms would be more effective, as the laughter would change to gasps and whimpers of pain, and the pleasure from the charms would quickly turn to agony. Tickling charms, in Draco's opinion, offered the more subtle, more devastating results. So engrossed in their debate were they, that they'd never even noticed the headmaster, standing in the shadows of an alcove, blue eyes glittering with malice and insanity. As soon as they linked up with Neville and headed for the Great Hall, the old man stepped from his hiding place and barred their way.

"It is your fault that everything is falling," Dumbledore hissed, wand pointed unerringly at Harry's heart. "Your fault that the world no longer makes sense. _Your fault that I'm dying before I can become the greatest being in all the universe!"_


	18. Eighteenth

**Eighteenth**

Everyone stopped dead, no one daring to breathe as they watched the old crackpot warily. Harry's emerald eyes were intent on the wand pointed at his chest, and it took him a moment to realize what the wand was. _The elder wand,_ he thought hysterically. _If I can get Draco to take it from the old man, he will be the rightful owner of it._ Harry moved away from his friends carefully, drawing the headmaster's attention. He didn't want anyone to get hurt in the crossfire as he shook his wand into his hand.

"Why couldn't you have just died that night," Dumbledore wailed forlornly. Witnesses had gathered in the Hall, and there were many gasps of shock and surprise at the headmaster's words. "If you would've died, then I could've groomed a better Savior. One who would've followed everything I said. One that would've shown his true bravery and self-sacrifice. _One who would've been the perfect Gryffindor!_" Tears fell unchecked down the old man's cheeks, but the wand never wavered from Harry's heart. "Don't you understand? The Savior of the Wizarding World simply cannot be a _Slytherin_!" Harry watched from the corner of his eye as his brother crept a little closer, his wand out and pointed at the old man. A mumbled curse from Dumbledore had all eyes widening as the tip of his wand glowed a sickly green. Before the curse could be launched, there was a deafening roar through the Hall.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" Draco bellowed, his fury complete. Harry hid his delight as the elder wand flew effortlessly into his brother's outstretched hand, and several other spells were shouted throughout the crowd as the headmaster went down, his eyes dimming at his failure to kill the one thing standing between himself and greatness. Before anyone else could move, Harry strode forward and slipped the Peverell ring from the old man's finger, then stepped back and allowed others to be the hero.

* * *

"Well played, young Master," Sebastian murmured. Draco was spending some time with Claude in the servant's quarters, leaving Harry and his demon with the bedroom. The brunet smirked, then moaned as Sebastian's hands ran down over his naked buttocks, kneading and caressing.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Harry answered huskily. "Now that the horcrux has been banished from the ring, the Deathly Hallows are all in one place. Draco has ownership of the elder wand, and when our contract is complete, he will have the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone, making him Master of Death."

"How will that work, young Master?" the demon asked quietly. "He is not of the right bloodline to claim such gifts." Harry smirked, emerald eyes gleaming.

"That's where you're wrong. The brother blood bond has given him the right bloodline. I knew what I wanted to do, and the demon ritual provided the perfect opportunity for that. It gave him enough of my blood and my power to make him a Peverell. I want him to be happy, especially since he's been instrumental in my quest to defeat Riddle. This way, with him as Master of Death, he will be able to be with Claude for all eternity without being changed."

* * *

Professor McGonagall took her headmistress duties very seriously. She was severely shaken when Albus went off his nut and attacked Harry Potter in front of witnesses. Because the curse from the ring had irreversibly damaged the former headmaster's mind, and since he was going to die before the end of the year anyway, the Ministry thought it would be far kinder if the old man spent his remaining days in a private room at St. Mungo's. Harry Potter graciously offered to pay for the old wizard's stay, including any and all extra services, and both the Ministry and St. Mungo's were happy with the arrangements.

* * *

"Why are you paying for that old crackpot's stay?" Draco asked early one November Saturday morning. He was stretched out, nude, on his bed, Claude massaging his back. Harry was lying face up, also nude, and enjoying Sebastian's attentions. The sheer decadence of the situation was a huge turn-on for both boys, and Draco's voice faded into a deep, passionate moan as his butler's lips replaced his hands. Harry struggled, through the haze of lust, to form a coherent thought to answer his brother's question.

"He didn't mean to hurt me," Harry gasped, arching up into the demon's mouth as it engulfed his dripping shaft. The conversation was lost for a moment as the brunet continued to thrust shallowly into Sebastian's warm mouth. "I didn't want him…_oh Merlin_…to suffer…_Gods, please_…more than he has to." Draco's high, whimpering moan as Claude circled his puckered entrance with a wet tongue was the only answer Harry received. Not that it mattered, for the teen was lost in his own blinding passion as Sebastian carefully stretched him, before plunging deeply into his body. Draco's arse was pulled up, and Claude's hardness disappeared between perfect arse cheeks, making the blond scream into his pillow as pale hands bunched into the covers. The moans and cries filling the room fed the teens' passions, and drove their arousal higher as prostates were slammed into with great force. Cocks exploded with their intense releases, and the demons howled their pleasure for all the universe to hear as they came within their chosen consorts. As the four basked in the afterglow, Draco turned to Harry, a smirk on his face and his emerald-flecked silver eyes drowsy.

"I could do this forever," the blond sighed, love gleaming from those eyes. Harry swallowed thickly, his throat tight with tears. He could only nod, knowing in the back of his mind that his time with Draco was drawing to a close. The blond seemed to sense the change in Harry's mood, and smiled gently at him, as if to reassure him.

* * *

"So, Harry, when do you plan to kill the Dark Lord?" Blaise asked quietly at lunch. The brunet looked around to ensure that there were no eavesdroppers before answering equally quietly.

"After my birthday. I figured that I'd give Riddle the illusion that I want to give myself to him after my sixteenth birthday, and kill him then."

"Ok," Theo said, his eyebrow quirked. "Do you want us to give any information to our fathers about it?" Harry thought for a moment, then a wicked smile graced his face.

"Yeah. Tell your fathers that I wish to announce my engagement to the Dark Lord on…let's see…August third. That will be two days after the pagan holiday of Lughnassahd. Have them plan an elaborate party for that night, and I'll kill him just after I make the announcement." Laughter met this statement, and the boys had a good time discussing more and more outrageous plans to kill Riddle.

"I say we have him jump out of a cake just before you blast him. It would be brill to see him die with frosting and bits of cake all over him. I'll be sure to bring my camera, so that the _Daily Prophet_ will have plenty of photographs," Draco said, cackling gleefully.

"No, no, no," Blaise answered, fighting to hold in his laughter. "I say that Harry gives him a 'gift' that explodes in his face. While he's trying to recover from that, blast him with the killing curse."

"While these suggestions have merit," Theo said somberly, "I believe it would be best to not humiliate the man as he dies. He will be a weak, old man when Harry finally goes to see him. Even now, my father is reporting that Riddle is fading; his hair is graying and his skin is thinning. The power and energy it took to make those horcruxes, as well as the loss of his soul in the process, has made him nothing more than an empty shell. That's what Harry will be facing this coming summer." The table was silent as everyone absorbed that information. Finally, Harry spoke into the stillness.

"I agree. I think, once I've killed Riddle, we should give him a proper funeral. After all, had he not turned in the direction he did, he would've been our most brilliant and accomplished citizen. I believe he would've changed the wizarding world for the better, if circumstances had been different."

* * *

The rest of the school year went off without a hitch. In spite of Lockhart's class, students still learned enough to pass their OWLs, and the professor himself was asked to continue his post as Defense teacher, provided he take an advanced apprenticeship course with the Aurors. Gilderoy had no choice; McGonagall had left him none. It was either take the apprenticeship, or leave Hogwarts. Minerva knew that the blond novelist had lied in every one of his books, and was aware that he'd stolen others' memories to write them. However, she also attended school with him, and knew him to be a kind soul, when the arrogance and conceit were suitably knocked out of him. She felt that the Aurors would be quite proficient in that, and would return to the school a man who would be able to adequately teach the class.

So it was a happy bunch of boys that tumbled aboard the Hogwarts Express, excited for the end of the Dark Lord's reign. Draco, Blaise, and Theo all knew that, should their fathers try to interfere in the assassination, their dads would die. The Slytherins understood and accepted this. They had hope, however, that it wouldn't come to pass; that their fathers would just stay out of the way and let Harry do his job. Harry, for his part, was excited to finally get the vengeance he'd been dreaming of for years, but the excitement was bittersweet. He knew that, as soon as he killed the Dark Lord, he would have to forfeit his soul. It wasn't the forfeiture of his soul that had him melancholic; it was the idea of leaving the only happiness he'd found in his short life. His love for the demon had grown, and he didn't want to give that up. A very small part of him also didn't want to leave his brother behind, but an even greater part was thrilled that he'd be able to help Draco become the wizard he was meant to be. With the Deathly Hallows in his grasp, and eternity to look forward to, the blond would reshape the wizarding world into something to be proud of. He just didn't know it yet.

"What are you going to do with Dumbledore's wand?" Theo asked. Draco looked out the window for a time, studying the passing scenery as he thought about his answer.

"I suppose I'll use it, and hope that the other two Hallows come my way."

"Well," Harry said, pulling the Peverell ring from his pocket, "you have this one." Draco took the ring from the brunet's outstretched hand and looked closely at it. Inscribed into the surface was an equilateral triangle surrounded by a circle, with the points of the triangle meeting the circle in three equal increments. Through the circle and the triangle was a vertical line.

"What's the inscription?" Draco asked curiously. Harry smiled softly at his brother.

"It's the symbol of the Hallows. The circle is the ring, the triangle is the cloak, and the vertical line is the wand. Should your father come out of this, you'll have a vast empire at your feet. You might want to keep one of the family crests you will have, or you may want to convert that inscription to your own family crest. It's up to you."

* * *

The Saturday of the engagement party dawned with overcast skies. The clouds were gravid with rain, and the air felt moist and chilly. The feeling of doom hung over Potter Manor, and Harry slowly crawled from his bed and into his bathroom, where Sebastian was waiting with a warm bath. Harry had always bathed himself; he'd always felt a little weirded out that his butler wanted to do that for him. Today, he gladly accepted the gesture, knowing it for what it was; an attempt to comfort him for his last day on earth. The teen sank into the hot water, hissing as his skin flinched away from the heat for a moment. He leaned back against the edge of the tub, sighing as his body got used to the heat, then jumping slightly as he felt the demon's hands brush against his skin.

The bath was long and luxurious, and every inch of Harry's skin tingled from the spectacular orgasms that Sebastian had wrung out of him nearly back to back. The sixteen-year-old was so languid that the butler had to lift him from the tub and set him in a chair so that he could be dried and dressed. Harry looked into copper eyes that held pain and sadness, and he gave the demon a soft smile.

"It's all right, Sebastian," he murmured, his fingers brushing against the demon's cheek. "I know what I have to do. My only regret is leaving you. I love you so much." The demon's gaze flickered from Harry's for a moment, then burning red eyes stared into surprised emeralds.

"You do not have to leave me, young Master. You can be converted to a demon, and we can be together forever." The butler's voice was almost desperate, but Harry just shook his head.

"No. I don't want that. I know that your feelings for me will never be as strong as mine are for you, simply because you don't have the soul necessary for it. I don't want to lose any part of what I feel for you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

* * *

The party was in full swing. Riddle had attached himself to Harry's side, and the brunet was growing tired of the groping and fondling every time they ended up in a shadowed corner. His bits were becoming bruised from all the manhandling, and he couldn't wait for the signal. Draco, Blaise, and Theo had cornered their fathers and had a quick conversation with them. Though the men were devoted to their Lord, they were also devoted to their families, and wanted to keep them intact. Reluctantly, they agreed to keep out of Harry's way when the time came, and had made Wizard's Oaths not to try and kill or otherwise harm Harry in any way, including spilling the plan to the Dark Lord. The cake was wheeled in, and the poppers and streamers went off. _It's now or never_. Harry pushed himself away from the grabby Dark Lord and faced him across the floor. Riddle's eyes were wide with surprised hurt as he stared at Harry's wand.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I have to do this," the brunet said sadly.

"Why?" Riddle asked, his voice cracking. He seemed to be collapsing into himself, the sliver of soul still left within him mourning the loss of itself.

"You killed my parents and godparents. You condemned me to a life with abusive relatives, where I was starved and beaten. You've threatened the wizarding way of life for far too long, and you've destroyed families without remorse. You've spit in the face of Magick herself, and for that you no longer deserve to live.

"I'm sorry," Harry continued softly, his eyes sad. "I will truly regret killing you. Had you gone in a different direction entirely, you would've had the wizarding world in the palms of your hands. You're brilliant, and funny, and charming, and strong, and everything the wizarding world needs to live. But you're also sadistic, and cruel, and thoughtless, and merciless. Under different circumstances, I would have been proud to claim you as my consort. _Avada Kedavra."_

Stunned silence met the death of their Lord, before the entire room erupted in an uproar. Bellatrix Lestrange, who had never been able to entice Riddle into her bedchamber in spite of the deal she had made with Claude, roared with rage as she advanced on the teen. Harry summoned his sword to his side, Sebastian crawling away from the fracas to revert and intervene if necessary.

"Potter!" she shrieked, maddened by the pain of her loss. "I will make you regret the day you were ever born!" Spells flew from the end of her wand, and as if it were a signal, attacks came from other corners of the room as Death Eaters advanced on the brunet. He'd put up demon-enhanced shields of protection, and most of the spells bounced into the crowd, striking many of the advancing horde and felling them. Those who avoided the rebounding spells knew they'd have to take a more hands-on approach, and summoned knives, broadswords, halberds, and any other weaponry they'd been trained in. The clash of steel on steel rang through the room, and Harry's skills were put to the test as, by ones and twos, Death Eaters attacked him. Draco, Blaise, and Theo had stunned their fathers, keeping them in a locked room, and had summoned their own weaponry, coming up behind the fighting crowd to take down whomever they could and give Harry a fighting chance.

Death Eaters, seeing some of their comrades fall by mysterious means, turned to see the other three teens fighting their way to Harry's side, and immediately engaged them in battle. Sebastian faded from view and drifted amongst the crowd, lending a hand as he was able and allowing the four teens to finally best the crowd. Many Death Eaters lay on the floor, bleeding and bruised, the teens standing amongst the carnage with their own battle wounds. Bella's rage became incandescent, and she charged the brunet, nearly catching him unawares, the dagger in her hand held out before her. It plunged deeply into Harry's shoulder, and he cried out in pain even as his sword came up and sliced cleanly through her neck. He watched, shocked and appalled, as her head rolled from her shoulders and fell onto the face of Arthur Parkinson, who lay unconscious at her feet. Her body slumped to the floor, the dagger still imbedded in Harry's shoulder.

"Harry!" Draco cried, fighting his way through the bodies on the floor until he'd reached his brother. He looked at the ebony blade protruding from the wound, and frowned fiercely. He gave his aunt's head a vicious kick, watching as it sailed through the air and landed in the engagement cake. He turned back to his brother, ignoring the nearly hysterical laughter of his friends as he gently pulled the blade from his brother's shoulder. Blood gushed from the open wound, and Sebastian was there instantly, laying his palms on either side of the wound and murmuring a healing spell to seal up the lips of the wound. The brunet looked around at the spectacle, then at his friends.

"Well, I guess this means the engagement is off," he murmured, before he collapsed into his demon's arms.


	19. Nineteenth

**Epilogue**

The boat docked at the small island in the midst of the River Styx. Aboard it lay the body of Harry Potter, with Sebastian Michaelis as the oarsman. Tenderly, the demon lifted the young man from the boat and walked onto the atoll, striding with purpose through the broken pillars and shattered walls of an ancient temple. He bypassed the stone bench set in the middle of the decimated room, instead stepping beyond the temple's borders and into a lush garden paradise. It was here that he lay his precious cargo, stripping the clothing from the boy's body one last time, before shedding his own clothes. He stretched out over the brunet, gently kissing the teen awake, and smiled when emerald eyes looked up at him with unrestrained happiness.

"We're here?" Harry whispered reverently.

"Yes, young Master," Sebastian quietly intoned. He leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a blood-boiling kiss, sucking the boy's tongue and his breath from his mouth. Harry didn't fight for dominance; he understood from the beginning that Sebastian was the true master, in spite of the circumstances. Lips trailed to the teen's neck, and Harry rolled his head to the side, moaning heatedly as a tongue stroked over the contract mark there. Lips then danced down over pale flesh, a tongue playing briefly with each nipple before the mouth continued its downward journey. Sebastian felt a sense of urgency; he only had a small window of time to claim the soul before it was lost to him forever. Flicking his tongue into the boy's bellybutton and laughing lowly at the hissed response, Sebastian finally reached his prize, swallowing Harry's cock to the root. As the boy arched, screaming, into the demon's mouth, Sebastian spread Harry's thighs and ran his finger around the boy's tight pucker before plunging in.

Harry bellowed at the burn of the invasion, not at all sure he wanted to do this dry. However, a brush against his prostate had him bellowing for a completely different reason, all thoughts of pain vanishing in the haze of arousal. The demon rushed through the stretching, feeling time escaping him. He moved between Harry's legs, his copper eyes lit with apology at the rush. Harry nodded his understanding, smiling as Sebastian put his cock at Harry's entrance. With one hard thrust, he was completely engulfed, Harry's eyes screwed shut tight as tears leaked from their corners. Leaning down to kiss the tears away, Sebastian murmured soft words of love into Harry's ears until the boy was relaxed enough for the demon to move. Which he did with great abandon. Their coupling was wild and violent and what they both needed as they fought against time to experience this lovemaking one last time.

As Harry's impending orgasm began to breach, Sebastian leaned down until his lips were a breath away from the teen's, waiting for that final explosion. When Harry came explosively, he let out a soul-wrenching scream, muffled by Sebastian's lips as he took his payment for the contract. In the moment that Harry's soul entered the demon's body, Sebastian came with a force that left him nearly comatose. It was several minutes later when Sebastian came back to himself and looked into the dead eyes of his lover. Tears fell onto a pale face as the demon mourned the only love he'd ever known, before he pulled out and cleaned himself and Harry up. He dressed the brunet carefully, then lifted him and carried him to the water, where the Ferryman waited for his cargo. Harry was tenderly placed into the boat, and Sebastian stood on the bank of the river and watched until he could no longer see, tears falling unchecked down his face. When the boat was finally out of sight, the demon went into the temple and sat at the bench, his head in his hands, unsure how he would ever handle his duties again. It would be years before the demon was seen again, and he was never the same.

* * *

_Hey big brother,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything, but I had my reasons. If you're reading this, then my contract with Sebastian has been completed and I am gone._

_You started out as a pawn to me; a way to get to the Dark Lord. Over time, you'd grown to be the closest thing to family that I've ever had, and I don't regret one minute of making you my brother. I am proud to call you a Potter. Always remember that I love you, brother._

_Now, onto the big things. I, Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath the entirety of my estate to Draco Lucius Malfoy. This includes the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Black. I'm leaving you everything, Draco. All of it, from the Manors to the vaults to the vacation homes. You also have the invisibility cloak, the third Deathly Hallow. As you are now of Peverell blood, this means that you are now Master of Death. Congratulations._

_This means that you are immortal, and that you can spend the rest of your eternity with Claude. Take good care of him; I don't think Sebastian will be in any shape to see to things for a long time to come. I see so many great things in you, Draco, and so many great things __**for**__ you. Don't let your father's influence change who you are anymore. Be that proud, strong young man I met back before third year, when you'd realized just how deeply in the shit your father really was. Be what the wizarding world needs; what it deserves. Take your rightful place at the top of the mountain._

_I love you._

_Harry  
_

* * *

_**VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!**_

_**Wizarding World Celebrates Its Freedom**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_In a stunning turn of events, Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, was killed at what appeared to be an engagement celebration last evening. The Dark Lord's appearance was a shock to many as, when he was removed from his manor, he'd aged drastically. The body was escorted by Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. When this reporter tried to ask questions, I was told to contact Draco Malfoy at Potter Manor later in the week. Of the Boy Who Lived, there was no sign._

_Witnesses in the Manor could not tell me where the Savior had disappeared to, which I found highly suspicious. Perhaps he was killed by those who supported the Dark Lord. Perhaps he was spirited away to be groomed as the next Dark Lord. Perhaps he just simply went away. Whatever the case, we can all be grateful to Harry Potter for saving our way of life, and for preserving our world._

_**Obituaries**_

_Harry James Potter_

_Harry James Potter was born 31 July 1980. When he was fifteen months old, the Dark Lord Voldemort broke through the wards and fidelius charms around his home in Godric's Hollow and murdered his parents and godparents in cold blood, before turning his wand to the child. Lily Potter, in her sacrifice to save her son, ensured that he would survive the killing curse, which rebounded and destroyed Godric's Hollow. The Dark Lord was able to make his escape before Order members arrived. Orphaned, Harry James Potter was then left with his mother's muggle sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband, Vernon Dursley. Our Savior grew up living in a cupboard under the front stairs, and was treated as nothing more than a house elf and whipping post. Acting as muggles generally do, everything that went wrong in the muggle household was blamed on Harry Potter. Despite his upbringing, he still honored his parents and godparents by murdering the man who had taken them from him, and in the process saved our world. He died 4 August 1996_

_Harry James Potter was preceded in death by his parents, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, and his godparents, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin. He is survived by his brother, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle was born 31 December 1926 to Tom Riddle, a muggle landowner, and Merope Gaunt, daughter of Marvolo Gaunt and the last of the Slytherin line. He was born in Wool's Orphanage, after his mother was abandoned by her then-husband, Tom Riddle. It was later discovered that the senior Riddle had married Merope under questionable circumstances. Merope Gaunt died in childbirth, leaving young Tom Riddle, for all intents and purposes, an orphan. He grew up in these deplorable muggle conditions, and survived the abuse and mistreatment. However, because of his ill treatment by both the muggle orphans and the caretakers, he developed a deep-seeded hatred for all things muggle._

_He attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1938, when Armando Dippet was headmaster. Here, he flourished and excelled, becoming the brightest student to grace the hallowed halls of Hogwarts in centuries. He was sorted into Slytherin House, and, despite his halfblood status, was able to become 'King' of Slytherin House. It was here that he began to train his future Death Eaters, amongst them Avery, the elders Lestrange, Malfoy, Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott, and Rosier. After graduation in 1945, at the height of the muggle world war, he went on to expand his knowledge of Dark magic by traveling all over the world. His rise to power drew in others, and in the twilight hours of 31 October, 1980, he tried to further his goals by assassinating Harry James Potter, presumed to be the child of prophecy. His failure drove him underground, where he continued to wage his war against muggle and wizard alike in his efforts to control the world._

_Through many raids he was able to decimate the Aurors, the Ministry, and took countless muggle lives. His end finally came on 4 August, 1996, when Harry Potter fulfilled his destiny and ended Voldemort's reign. Tom Riddle was preceded in death by his mother, Merope Gaunt, and his father, Tom Riddle. _

Draco put the paper down and looked at the obituaries recorder. "These are just fine," he said softly, his eyes sad. He'd hated his duties to his brother; it meant that he'd never be able to see him again, and his heart was heavy with grief. Harry had only been gone a week, and already Draco was feeling the gaping hole left behind by the laughing brunet. Claude pressed his master's shoulder in comfort, reminding the blond that there was someone else who was grieving harder than he. "Thank you," he finished, tossing the galleons on the desk and rising to leave.

"Um…excuse me," the recorder said hesitantly, not wanting to offend the Lord but unable to keep her question to herself. Draco turned and looked at the woman, eyebrow quirked. "I understand the obituary for Harry Potter, but why the one for the Dark Lord? No one wants to remember him." The blond sighed softly in resignation. He'd come across this attitude too much lately, and he hated repeating himself. _Perhaps I should contact Ms. Skeeter_.

"Despite his crimes, Lord Riddle deserved to be memorialized the same as any other human being. His life left him few options; he took the ones of which he was most capable of using. He is not to be forgiven for his crimes, but he should be pitied for the circumstances that shaped him."

* * *

_**AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH LORD POTTER-BLACK**_

_**Draco Potter-Black Tells All**_

_Rita Skeeter, Reporter_

_In a surprise move, Draco Malfoy, who had become Draco Potter-Black in a brother blood bond ritual, opened the doors of Potter Manor and allowed this reporter into his sanctuary. Below is the interview, verbatim._

_RS: Thank you so much, Lord Malfoy, for welcoming us into your home._

_DPB: My pleasure. Please call me Draco or Lord Potter-Black. My father is still alive and retains title of Lord Malfoy._

_RS: Of course. The first thing our readers would like to know is how you became the brother of Harry Potter, our savior, and why?_

_DPB: Harry Potter had approached my father and I back before my third year, to get some information on the Dark Lord. My father, of necessity, had to maintain his assumed loyalty to Voldemort, and his apparent devotion offended me greatly. So I offered to be Harry's spy in the monster's den. When we returned to school, he requested a re-sort, and was sent to Slytherin House, where he and I became great friends and allies, striving for the same goals. With some of my other Slytherin friends and their families, we were able to gain him valuable information that helped to weaken Voldemort so that Harry could vanquish him._

_It was during a conversation in our shared dorm room that he had approached me with the idea of becoming his brother. I had become incredibly fond of him, and I was glad that he felt the same. I jumped on the idea; it was one of the few things that I'd seen that had made him truly happy, so following the school term, we researched the strongest ritual and performed it, becoming brothers._

_RS: Interesting. Why would you not want to follow in your father's footsteps, and become a Death Eater? (I had to apologize for my callous remark moments later when I noticed the Lord flinch painfully at my question)_

_DPB: I'd seen what devotion to that madman had done to my father, and I'd vowed that I would never bow and scrape at the foot of another as long as I lived. In his blindness, my father had very nearly destroyed the honor and respect of the Malfoy name. It is up to me to repair that when he passes, and to do that, I need to establish myself as a separate entity. An independent individual capable of making the right choices for my life._

_RS: How is your father faring, after a lifetime of servitude to the Dark Lord? (Lord Potter-Black gave me a kind, lovely smile for my concerned question, and my heart fluttered a little)_

_DPB: It's an adjustment. My mother is overjoyed to have her husband back in her arms again, instead of groveling at that bastard's feet. With pensieve testimony provided by Harry Potter before his death, it was determined that my father was a spy, acting as a Death Eater in order to gain valuable information for my brother's quest. Lucius is trying to put his life back together; to readjust to a life without servitude._

_RS: Now on to the tough question. I understand the obituary for Harry Potter. He was our savior, after all. But my readers and I would like to know why you paid for an obituary for the Dark Lord, as well, considering the hatred you still harbor for him._

_DPB: I will answer this question, then I have a question for you. (I nodded my acquiescence, unaware that I would soon be placed over the coals myself) Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't start out a monster. He started out an orphaned baby, his mother dying in childbirth and his muggle father abandoning him. The orphanage he grew up in was squalid and cruel, and he'd had to learn to be cruel right back to survive the abusive environment. When he attended Hogwarts, he'd had his first taste of freedom, and food, and a lack of fear. However, the current Headmaster kept sending him back to the orphanage, where he continued to develop the hatred for muggles that had grown into the vicious obsession it had become._

_Albus Dumbledore denied Voldemort the opportunity to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, the only real job that the young Tom Riddle really wanted. And he would've been brilliant at it. Dumbledore was afraid that having Riddle in the school, teaching that class, would allow him to develop and train his own Dark army, as he'd begun to do with Slytherin House when he attended. Dumbledore failed to give the young Riddle any sort of benefit of the doubt, and sent him on the road to ruin. Add to that all of the other witches and wizards treating him poorly, and he'd developed a less than cheerful outlook on the wizarding world as it stood. Factor in the muggleborns and the issues become more convoluted._

_RS: I don't mean to interrupt, but why did he hate the muggleborns so?_

_DPB: He saw the muggleborns as a threat to our safety and way of life. They have the choice of two worlds, one of which would exterminate us if they knew of us, and came to ours with their own preconceived notions of how it ought to be. Through the fairytales and legends spread about witches and wizards, the muggleborns come to us believing that we're backward, unintelligent, and easily manipulated. They believe us to be weak and uneducated, simply because we have no knowledge of their world or their politics or their history. Conversely, they do not feel ignorant for not knowing __**our**__ world or __**our **__politics or __**our**__ history. It is this arrogance that most chafes at many of us, and it most offended Tom Riddle. So, to answer your question, I had the obituary of Tom Riddle put into the paper because, in spite of what he'd done with his life, he was one of the most intelligent and capable wizards alive, and he deserved to be remembered as a human being._

_Now, my question. Why did you make it your life's mission to humiliate my brother from the moment he re-entered the wizarding world? Don't lie; I'll be able to tell, and I will punish you for it. (I gulped in fear. His silver eyes were glowing with malice, and I knew that I was going to pay dearly for what I did to his brother. But then, who more than I deserves to be taken to task for my behavior?)_

_RS: It was never personal. It was a job. My shtick is to create the best, most scandalous gossip I can. When news would filter out from the school about Harry Potter, it was my job to twist it as much as I could, to get the juiciest story. My editor paid me handsomely for the besmirchment of Harry Potter's character. A great many of us were jealous of the fame and popularity the child had obtained when he returned to us, and it wasn't hard to take out that malice on the defenseless Savior. Those stories created a greater demand for more information and lies, and I supplied them in the form of books and tell-all magazine articles._

_DPB: Did you never care for what you were doing to him? Did you never consider the amount of abuse and hatred that was spewed at him from perfect strangers, their opinions based solely on the articles you'd written?_

_RS: I'd never considered his feelings at all. I had forgotten that he was a mere child, and not a lofty god, high up on a pedestal and glaring arrogantly down at us mere mortals. The money made most of my reservations go away, as well._

_DPB: Fortunately for you and the rest of us, your behavior, and their hatred never turned him into the next Dark Lord. He had me to help him understand the fickle public opinion, and I vowed to him that I would make you pay for your poisonous tongue one day._

_Lord Potter-Black quickly ended the interview then, sending me brusquely on my way. I had considered spinning this interview into something less savory, but then I remembered the wide emerald eyes that would look at me with betrayal any time Harry Potter had caught sight of me, and I felt the heavy weight of shame on my shoulders. So, here it is, good readers. The interview I'd promised with the last Potter heir, and my public resignation. I no longer have the stomach for this line of work, and I doubt that the __Daily Prophet__ will be left to stand as it is for much longer. Wherever you are, Harry Potter, I am truly sorry for all the anguish I've caused you, and all the pain and suffering you've endured at the point of my pen. Go in peace, good child.  
_

* * *

A/N: Though this is the end, and I think it's a perfect end to a good story, I will post the link to a follow-up that Of Stories Told had written. She, as well as many of you, was unsatisfied with the ending, and wanted something happier. Again, I think this is the perfect ending to this story, but here is the link to the follow-up:

www. fanfiction s/ 9645154 /1/ Finding-My-Way-To-You

I hope you find the follow-up story as charming and sweet as I did, even though I still think my end was perfect. Just remove the spaces, as ffn doesn't even allow links to its own archives.


End file.
